Shadow Of The Love
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Voldemort est défait grâce au courage de Peter. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus peuvent enfin vivre en toute insouciance, où presque, les restes de la guerre sont encore présent dans l'esprit de chacun, surtout celui d'Euphémia Smith que Remus va apprendre à connaître grâce aux connivences de Lily et de ses amis...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Tous appartient à JKR et je ne touche absolument rien, pas un copec, les reviews sont ma seule rémunération, alors n'hésitez pas ! Euphémia Smith est un personnage fictif, crée par moi, donc pas touche.

 **Personnages Principaux** : Lily Evans - James Potter - Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - Euphémia Smith - Dobby - Les Lestrange ect...

 **Rating** : M - Scènes de violence et de torture, lemon.

* * *

 **Shadow Of The Love**

 _(L'ombre de l'amour)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Nous étions le 25 décembre 1981 au soir, dans la maison des Potter, au milieu du salon trônait le sapin de Noël autour duquel le jeune Harry, âgé d'un an, s'émerveillait de voir les décorations s'animées. Remus assit à ces côtés, lui montrait avec un grand sourire chacun des petits objets qui faisaient la parure du sapin tandis que Sirius tournait autour des cadeaux, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur tel un enfant.

Voldemort était défait depuis deux mois, grâce au courage de Peter malheureusement décédé. Celui-ci n'avait pas cédé sous la torture à révéler le lieu où se cachaient James et Lily. Grâce à lui et Severus Rogue, ayant rejoint le camp allié, une attaque avait pu être menée avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Une attaque qui avait été décisive, clôturant enfin cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas et qui avait tant fait de dégâts. La terreur fût telle, que beaucoup de sorciers avaient quitté le pays.

Cependant, le monde magique commençait à panser doucement ces plaies et à respirer de nouveau. Si Peter n'avait pas eu autant de courage et d'abnégation pour eux, ils ne seraient pas _ici_ , sans doute tous morts de la main de Voldemort à cause de cette stupide prophétie, sur son fils ou le jeune Neville, faite par cette vieille bique !

Mais passons, Lily ne souhaitait pas y penser en sentant les frissons parcourir son corps, pas aujourd'hui !

Non, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et les Potter comptaient bien en profiter avec leur petit Harry et leurs deux derniers amis. La jeune femme s'était surpassée, entre le foie gras, les fruits de mers, la dinde, les légumes et la bûche, ils n'allaient manquer de rien où peut-être que si, à l'entendre soupirer en observant Remus et Harry, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite…

« Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi désespérée ? lui demanda son mari en arrivant derrière elle tandis qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Remus est encore seul, répondit-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Et ? Cela ne change pas de d'habitude, remarqua James en observant à son tour le jeune Lupin qui rajeunissait en jouant ainsi avec leur fils.

\- Justement, c'est le problème ! décréta Lily quelque peu mécontente.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, confia Prong étonné du ton employé par sa femme. Remus a toujours été ainsi, il aime la solitude.

\- Bien sûr que non ! réfuta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Qui peut aimer la solitude à notre âge ? Nous n'avons que vingt et un an James et maintenant toute la vie devant nous, on peut faire des projets et Remus semble se terrer dans cette routine !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il faut le comprendre, tenta d'apaisé le jeune Potter. Il a, je te rappel, ce petit problème de poil une fois par mois qui l'empêche de trouver une fille qui ….

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Moi je l'ai accepté et je suis certaine que d'autres le feraient aussi ! C'est juste qu'il faut aider Remus à prendre confiance en lui, l'aider un peu ! assura-t-elle avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qui inquiéta son mari.

\- Mais, mais Sirius aussi est seul, essaya James en regardant Black secouer un cadeau. »

Lily tourna la tête vers le concerné d'un air dépité en le voyant s'agiter ainsi autour des cadeaux.

« Non mais regarde-le, pire qu'un gosse ! soupira-t-elle en se tapant le front avec sa main. Pour Sirius c'est différent, il ne manque pas de confiance, _lui_ , bien au contraire ! Et il n'a aucun souci pour se trouver une fille, c'est surtout pour la garder, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est décidé ! Je refuse de voir encore Remus seul au noël prochain ! Nous allons nous y employer !

 _\- Nous_ , répéta James en déglutissant à moitié. Euh, je crois que Sirius m'appel, tenta-t-il de s'esquiver avant de se faire attraper par le col de sa chemise.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton ami ainsi, vous êtes les Maraudeurs, unis pour la vie, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux en usant de ces charmes.

\- Je ! Je ! Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria James scandalisé. C'est à Serpentard que tu aurais dû être !

\- Hey ! s'insurgea Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude avant de l'embrasser. Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Les amoureux ! lança Sirius. Décollez-vous ou allez dans votre chambre si vous souhaitez faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Harry, ce n'est pas ici !

\- Tais-toi Sirius ! répondirent-ils en chœur en lui lançant deux coussins du canapé. »

Alors que Lily s'en allait rejoindre Remus et Harry, James se mit à regarder une nouvelle fois les deux jouant ensemble. Lupin souriait comme jamais, riant par moment quand son fils cherchait à attraper un petit avion qui volait autour du sapin.

Peut-être que sa femme avait raison ?

Peut-être que cela ferait du bien à son ami d'avoir lui aussi une famille ?

Après tout, il le méritait plus que quiconque. Remus s'autorisait rarement des moments de détente, sauf avec eux mais avec la guerre, les uns se méfiant des autres, ils avaient pu rarement se voir dernièrement. Seulement, il comprenait aussi la réticence de son ami à vouloir trouver une femme, celle-ci aurait forcément le désir un jour d'avoir un enfant et quelque part cette naissance se jouerait à double face. Soit il serait normal, soit loup-garou comme son père, de quoi refroidir, quels parents voudraient imposer cela à son enfant ?

Personne.

Cependant, James voulait croire en l'avenir, croire que le monde magique pouvait changer son opinion sur les loups-garous, qu'un jour une potion pourrait en atténuer les transformations. Alors oui, peut-être que Lily avait raison, peut-être était-il temps que Remus s'ouvre enfin à la vie…

James rejoignit à grande enjambée la jeune femme qu'il arrêta en prenant sa main dans la sienne, lui murmurant à l'oreille un _« d'accord »_ avant de se faire embrasser fougueusement par celle-ci.

« Non mais vraiment, faites ça….

\- La ferme Sirius ! dirent-ils ensemble en lui lançant un sortilège qui l'empêcha d'émettre un son sous les applaudissements de son filleul. »

Oui, décidément Noël se prévoyait festif et l'année riche en rebondissement, surtout si Harry commençait à s'y mettre, en plus de sa mère…

* * *

 _Reviews Please ?_

 _Des impressions, des commentaires, bons ou mauvais ?_

 _Appréciez vous l'idée de base ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvel An

**Chapitre 1** : _Le Nouvel An_

C'était le soir du nouvel an, dans l'entrée de sa petite maison située à l'écart d'un village et non loin d'une forêt, Remus se regarda encore une dernière fois dans le miroir, réajustant sa cravate noir. Il soupira une énième fois, n'étant absolument pas emballé à sortir et à se rendre chez ses amis pour y fêter la nouvelle année. Lily et James avaient invité pleins de gens de leur promotion et d'autres connaissances, à vrai dire cela n'enthousiasmait pas Lupin de revoir ses anciens camarades de classes. Les voir en couple ou avec des enfants, lui rappelait, ô combien il n'aurait jamais cette chance avec son statut de Loup-garou.

« Allez Remus, sourit ! s'encouragea-t-il à voix haute en prenant une grande inspiration. »

C'est ainsi qu'il tranplana devant la porte des Potter, la musique résonnait dans la maison tandis qu'un brouhaha de discussions et de rires emplissaient la pièce principale. Non, résolument que non, il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête. Il aurait cent fois préféré rester dans son salon et fauteuil favoris pour y lire un bon bouquin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'exclamer :

« Remus ! On attendait plus que toi ! révéla Lily en l'enlaçant tendrement. Tu es absolument séduisant, lui confia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux propos de sa meilleure amie qui était toujours soucieuse pour _lui_. Parfois, elle lui rappelait sa mère Espérance, décédée peu de temps avant la fin de cette guerre, laissant son père Lyall veuf.

Harry avait vraiment une maman extraordinaire.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison où il put y voir les Londubat avec leur garçon, Sirius au bras d'une de ces nouvelles conquêtes, pour changer, ainsi que Androméda et son mari avec leur fille.

A vrai dire, il ne savait plus où tourner de la tête, lançant parfois un petit signe de la main suivit d'un sourire à une personne qu'il connaissait de vu. James s'occupait d'abreuver tout ce beau monde avec l'aide de Sirius qui semblait, maintenant, fortement intéressé par le décolleté de sa voisine. Il vit les yeux de Lily se lever vers le ciel après lui avoir mis une baffe derrière la tête, faisant râler Padfoot qui avait renversé son verre d'alcool.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de bouffer de rire devant la réaction de ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient continuellement, rien n'avait changé depuis leur sortit de Poudlard.

Où presque…

La guerre avait quand même esseulé le petit groupe d'amis qu'ils étaient, pas seulement parce que Peter était mort pour eux, mais aussi parce que Sirius avait choisi de croire en Peter plutôt que Remus pour être le gardien secret des Potter.

Son ami avait pensé qu'il pouvait être un traître et Moony savait pertinemment que même si Sirius n'avait pas cru à mal sur le moment, souhaitant juste protéger le couple, Remus en avait été blessé.

 _Légèrement._

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que c'était dû à son statut de Loup-garou que sa confiance avait pu être remise en cause, Voldemort ralliant toutes sortes d'hybrides à sa cause. Encore une fois, sa nature avait été à son désavantage. Non, décidément, rien de bon ne pouvait lui arriver. Déprimant quelque peu sur son triste sort, Remus ne vit pas Lily arriver dans sa direction accompagnée d'une amie.

« Remus, appela la jeune Potter en attirant l'attention du jeune homme, je te présente Aria Scott, elle est seule et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être lui tenir compagnie ? proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire encourageant, faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur à son interlocuteur. »

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que ce sourire n'avait rien d'innocent ? Surtout en apercevant les regards apeurés de James et curieux de Sirius.

Cela sentait la manigance à plein nez.

Lupin observa la jeune femme qui paraissait heureuse de lui être présentée, elle était plutôt grande, blonde aux yeux marrons, elle était jolie, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à Poudlard dans leur promotion.

« Euh, d'accord, si cela peut nous aider à passer une bonne soirée, dit-il à l'attention d'Aria qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lily s'en aille, faisant un grand clin d'œil victorieux aux garçons qui la regardaient. Elle avait mis son plan en action, si elle avait organisé cette soirée, c'était uniquement pour son meilleur ami afin de lui présenter une fille sans qu'il y prenne garde.

Aria Scott était une gentille fille venant de chez Serdaigle, elle était cultivée, aimait les livres, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que Remus n'accroche pas avec elle ! De toute façon, si ce n'était pas la bonne, elle lui en présenterait d'autres, elle avait fait toute une liste avec l'aide de Sirius et James pour déterminer le type de fille à lui présenter, autant dire que Remus était fait comme un rat !

Ou comme un loup ?

Enfin, bref peu importe, elle réussirait, foi de Lily Potter !

« Alors, euh, tu connais bien Lily ? dit-il en se raclant un peu la gorge. »

 _« Question stupide, bien sûr qu'elle devait connaître la rouquine, sinon que ferait-elle ici ?» Pensa-t-il_

« Oh, c'est surtout Sirius que je connais par le biais de ma sœur qui est sortie une fois avec lui, révéla Aria en observant le concerné qui riait avec James. »

 _« Je m'en doutais, cela sent le coup foireux ! » Pensa à nouveau Remus en fronçant des sourcils. »_

« Ah d'accord, répondit Remus en ayant désormais qu'une seule envie celle de partir.

\- Et que fais-tu depuis notre sortie de Poudlard ? Es-tu toi aussi Auror comme tes amis ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

\- Absolument pas, je fais des petits boulots, avec la guerre…

\- Oui, c'était des temps difficiles, compléta Scott en buvant un peu de sa boisson. Personnellement je me suis dirigée vers les études pour être Médicomage, ajouta la jeune femme. Je suppose que tu es célibataire ?

\- Euh, émit-il pris au dépourvu par la spontanéité d'Aria. Non, je ne le suis pas, mentit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah bon ? répliqua surprise Scott. Pourtant tes amis m'avaient dit le contraire, avoua –t-elle en plissant les traits de son front quelque peu sceptique.

\- Ah, euh, c'est que, ils n'étaient pas…

\- Laisse tomber les excuses, j'ai compris ! cracha-t-elle en colère de se faire prendre pour une idiote. La prochaine fois soit honnête plutôt que de chercher à mentir ! déclara-t-elle en lui balançant son verre à la figure. Bonne soirée ! »

Le pauvre Remus se retrouva avec sa chemise blanche mouillée et tâchée de jus de citrouille quand il vit Lily accourir vers lui, toute désemparée avec un mouchoir et sa baguette dans la main, prêt à l'aider pour détacher ces vêtements.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Aria s'est…

\- Ecoute Lily, dit Remus en prenant ces mains, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir voulu me trouver une compagnie avec le soutien de Padfoot et Prong, mais …

\- Mais non, ce n'est…

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. J'apprécierais de me débrouiller seul, sous-entendit-il à son encontre.

\- Remus, soupira Lily attristée. C'est pour ton bien, tu ne vas pas passer la soirée seul dans ton coin, alors j'avais pensé qu'Aria serait parfaite pour toi…

\- Un peu trop spontanée à mon goût, révéla-t-il avec un sourire. Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins, ria-t-il en regardant sa chemise.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la jeune Potter notant quand même l'information dans un coin de sa tête. »

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Lily allait abandonner la partie pour si peu ?

La jeune femme se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de connaître les goûts de Remus en matière de femme avant de lui en présenter d'autres pour éviter un nouveau carnage ? Bien entendu, les garçons allaient s'y coller ! Elle n'allait pas tout faire ! Oui, Lily pouvait se montrer diabolique quand elle s'y mettait. Elle jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sur la chemise de Remus tandis qu'elle lui donna son mouchoir pour essuyer son visage.

« Viens avec nous, dit Lily en observant Sirius et James qui les invitaient à venir par de grands gestes de la main.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure, je vais prendre un peu l'air, avoua-t-il. »

Résignée, elle le laissa s'en aller dehors par la porte fenêtre du salon. Ce soir, elle rendait les armes mais c'était pour mieux préparer la prochaine attaque.

Croyais-moi ou non, Lily était terriblement bornée…

Dehors il faisait froid, la neige tombait à nouveau pour épaissir la couche qu'il y avait déjà au sol. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les festivités dans les maisons environnantes. Inspirant profondément l'air qui lui brûlait légèrement la gorge et les poumons à cause de la température extérieure, il sursauta légèrement en entendant la neige crisser sous les pas d'une personne.

Remus se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme habillée, tout simplement, en jupe, collant et t-shirt à manche longue. Elle était seulement couverte par son écharpe enroulée négligemment autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, flottaient par moment au grès de la brise hivernale tandis qu'elle plongea ses yeux gris-bleuté dans les siens.

Le jeune Maraudeur dût avouer être quelque peu troublé par son regard qui dégageait une certaine mélancolie. Un nuage de fumée sortit d'entre ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

« Toi aussi tu cherches à fuir la fête ?

\- On va dire cela, répondit-il en cherchant plutôt à fuir ses amis qui souhaitaient le caser. »

Pour seule réponse, elle tourna la tête vers le ciel nuageux, s'appuyant contre le mur de la maison.

« Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller, proposa Remus en ayant le sentiment de la déranger.

\- Oh, émit-elle faiblement, je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour deux personnes dans ce jardin, dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Merci, répondit-il en s'appuyant à son tour contre le mur de la maison. Tu es une amie de…

\- Lily, compléta la jeune femme, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais j'étais à Gryffondor avec deux années de moins que vous. Je voyais souvent Lily à la bibliothèque pour les devoirs et parfois, elle m'aidait, surtout en potion, précisa la brunette en le regardant avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est vrai que Lily était douée dans cette matière, enfin, elle l'est toujours, ajouta Remus en souriant à son tour. Du coup, toi, tu nous connais mais moi, personnellement je ne connais pas ton prénom…

\- Euphémia, répondit-elle, Euphémia Smith ou bien Euphie pour les intimes, dévoila la concernée en traçant des dessins imaginaires dans la neige avec ses pieds.

\- Eh bien, Euphémia enchantée de te connaître, déclara Remus d'un ton plus ou moins solennel en lui tendant la main. »

Un éclat de rire retentit alors dans le silence de la nuit, il était doux et à la fois très cristallin. Lupin se surprit à le trouver très jolie, tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une réaction semblable chez elle ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle lui confia

« Ne sois pas si guindé, cela te donne un air si mâture, tes amis ont été beaucoup moins cérémonieux que toi, surtout Black, avoua Euphémia en roulant des yeux, déclenchant un léger rire chez Lupin en imaginant Sirius accoster la jeune femme

\- Eh bien, c'est noté, dit Remus en s'arrêtant de rire. Je serais moins formel avec toi, et donc, pourquoi cherches-tu à fuir la soirée si Lily t'a invité ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusée ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? rétorqua Smith en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh, Lily peut se montrer très têtue et persuasive, répondit naturellement Lupin en haussant des épaules.

\- Exactement, je n'aurais pas mieux dit, approuva la jeune femme. A ton tour ?

\- Mon tour ? répéta incrédule Remus ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, pourquoi fuis-tu la soirée ? Tu es leur ami, à chacun d'entre eux, affirma Euphémia.

\- Oh, je, je me suis senti comme pris au piège, avoua difficilement le concerné en risquant un regard vers sa camarade de soirée.

\- Je comprends, soupira-t-elle en hochant de la tête, Remus appréciant sa discrétion. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? reprit-t-il à nouveau quelque peu amusé par ces devinettes et son comportement.

\- Oui, que faisons-nous ? Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ainsi toute la soirée à moins de n'attraper un mauvais rhume, expliqua la sorcière en soufflant soudainement sur ces mains gelées.

\- Vu comme ça, admit Remus, eh bien je ne sais pas, déclara le Maraudeur n'ayant plus l'envie d'y retourner.

\- Bien, je suppose que nous sommes bons pour un mauvais rhume dans les jours à venir, observa la jeune femme avec un doux sourire à son encontre. Alors, continuons de parler jusqu'à cette nouvelle année, proposa-t-elle en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Cela me va, confia le Loup-garou en répondant à son sourire. Tu continues tes études ?

\- Non, je travaille dans une petite librairie et toi ?

\- Des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, rien de fixe encore, répondit-il vaguement. Tu aimes lire ?

\- Oh que oui ! s'exclama –t-elle avec un enthousiasme non fin qui le fit rire. Mon livre de chevet est… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leurs conversations jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle année commence, prenant plaisir l'un et l'autre à se découvrir, sans le savoir Lily avait contribué à leur rencontre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus prit un réel plaisir à discuter avec une femme sans se poser de questions existentielles.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait rit comme jamais, oubliant son statut de Loup-garou, oubliant cette année chaotique, oubliant sa mauvaise rencontre avec Aria Scott et les manigances de ses amis.

1982 était le début d'une nouvelle ère, et qui sait, peut-être celle de leur rencontre inopinée ?

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez vous de notre petite héroïne Euphémia ?_

 _Quelque peu mystérieuse ? J'espère que l'introduction de ce personnage va vous plaire ?_

 _Comment vont ils tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Surtout, est-ce que les manigances de Lily vont-elles contribuer à leur couple ?_

 _Reviews Please ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fleury et Bott

**Chapitre 2** : _Fleury et Bott_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le nouvel an contribuant au premier échec de Lily celui de mettre Remus en couple avant noël prochain. Cependant la rouquine ne s'avouait pas battue. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de trouver une personne qui conviendrait aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Après le malheureux incident avec Aria Scott, accaparée par son mari, son fils et les invités, elle n'avait revu Remus que lors du passage à la nouvelle année, seul et transit de froid. Il pouvait parfois être irrécupérable à se torturer ainsi.

Heureusement, elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre les garçons à contribution. Aujourd'hui, elle les avait envoyés en mission chez Remus découvrir son genre de femme avant de lui en présenter une autre !

C'est ainsi que Sirius et James s'étaient retrouvés à débaucher leur ami pour une promenade, shopping sur le chemin de traverse. C'était la fin de journée et la foule commençait à s'amasser dans les boutiques, Padfoot et Prong flânait depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la boutique de Quidditch, observant avec délectation un mini balai pour enfant. L'un comme l'autre n'avait qu'une seule envie l'acheter pour le jeune Harry. Seulement, il y avait un obstacle de taille.

 _Lily._

La rouquine allait se transformer en furie quand elle allait savoir qu'ils avaient acheté un balai pour Harry. Réfléchissant toujours sur quoi faire, Remus les prévint qu'il les attendrait dans la librairie Fleury et Bott.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Lupin pour pénétrer dans la boutique, qui à son entrée, un son de clochette fut émit. Il y avait peu de personnes dans la librairie et celui-ci prit un réel plaisir à parcourir les rayonnages, observant plusieurs titres qui pourraient l'intéresser. Néanmoins, son regard fut réellement attiré par un vielle ouvrage connu du monde magique, célèbre pour les enfants. Un livre que ses parents avaient pu lui lire des centaines de fois avant de s'endormir les contes de Beedle le Barde. La reliure était en cuir bleu, le titre écrit en runes gravées, les pages jaunis. Il était magnifique et sûrement hors de prix mais il avait une folle envie de l'acquérir.

Pas pour lui, mais pour l'anniversaire de Lily qui approchait à grand pas, étant le 30 Janvier.

Il savait que c'était le genre de cadeau qu'aimait sa meilleure amie. Tout comme il se doutait que la jeune femme se ferait un plaisir de le lire à Harry avant de le border. Oui, c'était le cadeau idéal. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, ne sachant que faire, il fut distrait par une voix féminine qui lui dit

« Vous devriez le prendre, il ne restera pas longtemps dans nos rayons, c'est un coup de chance qu'on ait pu trouver une version aussi ancienne de ce livre. »

Remus se retourna vers son interlocutrice qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Euphémia ! s'exclama t-il surprit de la voir ici.

\- Remus ! répliqua la concernée également étonnée, les yeux grands ouverts. »

Comme lors du nouvel an, elle portait une jupe droite avec des collants opaques mais cette fois-ci au lieu que ce soit un t-shirt à manche longue, se fût un chemisier blanc, légèrement déboutonnée sur le haut, laissant imaginer la naissance d'une poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon tandis que quelques mèches rebelles s'en étaient échappées, encadrant son visage. Elle était mignonne et élégante. Néanmoins, il nota que ses yeux étaient cernés, sans doute avait-elle mal dormit ou des difficultés à récupérer du nouvel an ?

« Je, mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il abasourdit.

\- Je travaille ici, répondit-elle tout bonnement en ayant une pile de livres dans les mains. Te souviens-tu ? Je t'avais confié travailler dans une librairie…

\- Oui mais tu avais spécifié « _petite_ » alors je n'avais pas pensé à Fleury et Bott qui est loin de cet adjectif, précisa le jeune Lupin avec un sourire.

\- Oh ! Certes, admit-elle, mais je t'assure que dans le monde Moldu on en trouve des biens plus grandes, c'est sans doute pour cela que je trouve celle-ci « _petite_ », confia la jeune Smith en posant sa pile de livres sur une table. »

Il l'observa remettre ces cheveux rebelles derrière ces oreilles tout en soupirant pour au final se retourner vers _lui_.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? répéta incrédule Remus en se faisant la remarque intérieure qu'elle n'avait pas changé sa manière de s'exprimer ; toujours sous forme de devinettes.

\- Le livre ? Tu le prends ? ajouta Euphémia en le pointant de son index.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas à combien il se vend, révéla Moony en l'observant à nouveau.

\- 30 Gallions ! C'est une affaire, justifia-t-elle devant son air choqué à l'annonce du prix.

\- Et une somme, déclara Remus à son attention.

\- Il est unique, le genre de livre qui donne du cachet à une bibliothèque, défendit-elle avec abnégation comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. »

Remus éclata alors de rire devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de drôle. Elle était amplement sérieuse ! Cependant, Smith ne put s'empêcher de penser que le rire de Lupin était très joli à entendre, tout comme il était beau à voir dans ces moments là, son visage s'illuminait de vie. Euphémia le vit alors reprendre un peu de contenance avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as été embauchée, confia Lupin en se retenant de rire, tu es une bonne vendeuse, reprit-il à son encontre. Je vais le prendre, c'est un cadeau, pourrais-tu l'emballer ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le livre, frôlant ces doigts fins.

\- Aucun problème, est-ce indiscret de demander pour qui ? interrogea la concernée en frissonnant quelque peu devant son regard ambré.

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lily, je me suis dis que cela lui ferait plaisir, confia le Loup-Garou en la suivant jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir, approuva-t-elle en prenant sa baguette pour emballer magiquement le livre. Est-ce que… »

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase en entendant la cloche tintée, annonçant la venue de nouveaux clients qui n'étaient autre que James et Sirius. Apparemment, ils avaient craqué en ayant acheté le balai pour Harry ainsi que tout l'équipement qui allait autour.

« Hey ! Mais c'est notre petite Euphémia ! s'écria Black en accourant vers le comptoir, posant son coude sur celui-ci tout en regardant avec intensité la jeune femme.

\- Que puis-je pour toi _Sirius_ ? Je doute que tu sois venue ici pour y trouver un livre, dit ironiquement la concernée.

\- En effet, nous étions à la recherche de notre ami, _ici présent_ , mais nous avons en plus le bonheur de _te voir_ , comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, dit-il en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Où pas, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oh voyons, comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu me fends le cœur ! proclama Sirius en faisant mine d'être heurté.

\- Voici ton achat Remus, dit Smith en ignorant superbement Black. Je te souhaite une bonne journée et un bon courage, sous entendit-elle en désignant ces amis.

\- Merci beaucoup Euphémia, dit-il en se retenant de rire devant l'air offusqué de Sirius. »

Euphémia offrit un dernier sourire et un signe de la main à Lupin avant de s'en aller vers le fond de la boutique pour finir sa tâche tandis que James et Remus emmenèrent Sirius qui essayait de faire revenir la jeune femme en l'appelant mais en vain.

« Pourquoi me fuit-elle ? s'indigna Black. Je suis charmant avec elle, je veux juste la taquiner un peu…

\- Je pense que le problème se situe précisément dans le fait que tu veux être charmant et que ça l'importune, dit James en s'attirant le regard noir de Sirius.

\- Eh ! Je te ferais rappeler que tu étais le premier à faire la même chose avec Lily ! s'insurgea Sirius en faisant la moue.

\- Oui, mais j'ai écouté les doux conseils de Remus, j'ai changé et au final je suis avec Lily, _moi_ , précisa le jeune Potter en narguant son ami.

\- Espèce de faux frère ! Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même ! répliqua Black en regardant une jolie fille qui venait de passer devant lui.

\- En même temps, tu arrêterais de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, peut-être que les filles porteraient plus de crédit à tes paroles ? proposa Remus en levant les yeux vers le ciel face au comportement de Sirius.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas ! Comment pouvez vous rester de marbre devant une aussi jolie fille, regardez ces longues jambes, fines, ça laisse rêveur ! s'exclama Padfoot, les yeux brillants.

\- Je suis marié, répondit James, il n'y a que Lily à mes yeux, décréta t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Sirius, la beauté pour moi ne fait pas tout, confia Remus à son tour.

\- Ah oui et qu'attends-tu réellement d'une femme alors Moony ? demanda Sirius en faisant discrètement un clin d'œil à James. L'occasion était beaucoup trop belle.

\- Autre chose que du superficiel, décréta Lupin plus que jamais sérieux.

\- Certes, ça nous l'avions saisi, révéla Black en rattrapant son ami pour y enrouler son bras autour de ces épaules. Mais tu les préfères, brunes, blondes, rousses, petites, grandes, minces, rondes, yeux bleus, verts, marrons ?

 _\- Toi_ , je suppose que tu les aimes toutes, répliqua Remus avec un sourire emplit de sous entendus.

\- Oh Moony ! Moony ! Pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu ?

\- Un Don Juan ? proposa James en s'attirant à nouveau un regard assassin de Padfoot.

\- Franchement, la solidarité masculine, vous ne connaissez pas ? Eh bien figurez-vous que j'apprécie fortement les brunes, plutôt grandes, après les yeux peu importe, mais bon, parfois on fait avec ce qu'on a et ce qu'on trouve, avoua Sirius sans commodité, alors ? Et toi Moony ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en assommant Sirius et James d'un coup de massue.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu nous fais marcher ? s'enquit le jeune Potter ébahit. Lily n'allait pas apprécier cela.

\- Eh bien non, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais sortit avec une fille, je n'ai donc pas de point de comparaison, indiqua Remus en haussant des épaules.

\- Mais tu as bien dit à Lily qu'Aria Scott était beaucoup trop entreprenante pour toi ? Non ? Fit remarquer James en remontant ces lunettes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Lupin en y repensant. Je n'aime pas cela, elle m'a rendu mal à l'aise. J'aime les filles discrètes, simples et douces, précisa t-il en ayant l'image d'Euphémia qui vint s'imposer dans son esprit. »

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Certes, il avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie le soir du nouvel an, mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus.

« Ah, tu vois ! s'écria Black en le sortant de ces pensées. C'est un début !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? De toute façon, cela n'est pas pour moi ! trancha Lupin en secouant la tête.

\- Arrête ça ! Tu as le droit comme tout le monde de connaître la chaleur d'une femme ! prononça Padfoot avec ardeur, outré par les propos de leur ami.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, grogna Remus en foudroyant Sirius des yeux.

\- Tu as juste un petit souci menstruel, un peu comme les filles, essaya-t-il d'apaisé.

\- C'est plus qu'un petit souci, répliqua le concerné. Cela m'empêche de trouver un travail convenable, de vivre décemment, je n'ai rien à offrir, rien ! Rugit-il en sentant la colère s'installer en lui.

\- C'est faux, souffla James avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Tu oublies une chose essentielle Remus, tu as ton amour à offrir, ton intelligence, ton humour, ta personne toute entière.

\- Cesse dont de dire des bêtises Prong, tout cela n'a pas d'importance quand tu es un Loup-Garou, murmura-t-il en observant les alentours par crainte d'être entendu.

\- C'est toi qui déraille ! clama Sirius d'un air grave. Lily et nous-mêmes t'avons accepté ainsi que Dumbledore et le corps professoral. Le monde peut changer, tout est encore à faire, peut-être que demain une solution sera trouvée, une femme peut apprendre à t'aimer comme nous qui t'aimons pour ce que tu es, une personne formidable ! »

Dire que Remus était sonné par les paroles de Padfoot, c'était peu dire, cet idiot pouvait parfois se montrer beaucoup plus mâture qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Sirius était quelqu'un de si imprévisible, réfléchissant peu, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, cela pouvait être une qualité comme un défaut. En l'occurrence, à cet instant, Lupin était touché par les propos de son ami. Avec la guerre, il avait douté que leur amitié revienne comme avant, il s'était trompé, encore une fois.

James et Sirius étaient là, face à lui. A le défendre envers et contre tout. Il avait encore tout leur soutien et leur affection. Quel idiot avait-il fait en doutant d'eux ? En ayant cette stupide rancœur après Sirius pour avoir choisi Peter comme gardien secret. Ils n'étaient plus le quatuor d'avant mais ils étaient toujours les Maraudeurs, _unis_.

« Allons boire un verre au chaudron baveur avant de rentrer et de me faire assassiner par ma dulcinée pour avoir acheté un balai à Harry, déclara James en posant une main sur la tête de Remus. »

Pour seul réponse, Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête, se faisant emmener par Sirius et James, lui faisant sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Cela n'allait pas être simple de faire admettre à Remus qu'il avait le droit, lui aussi, d'aimer. Lily avait raison, il était temps que les choses changent. Il était temps que Lupin découvre enfin l'amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, James finit par arriver chez lui, les bras chargés, craignant un peu la réaction de sa femme quant à ses achats. En plus, Sirius n'avait pas souhaité venir avec lui afin de le soutenir et l'aider à argumenter contre Lily. Espèce de faux frère, l'abandonner dans cette terrible épreuve. Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla afin de pénétrer dans la maison.

« Lily ? Ma chérie ? souffla James avec douceur en regardant autour de lui. »

Il entendit alors des pas précipités et une chevelure rousse apparaître dans l'encadrement du salon. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard aiguisé, le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« Où étiez-vous ? Cela fait des heures que je t'attends !

\- Euh, au chaudron baveur, expliqua James. On a bu quelques verres, tu sais, pour le bien de la mission…

\- Et pour le bien de la mission tu as trouvé intéressant d'acheter des affaires de Quidditch ? Asséna-t-elle en faisant rapetisser le concerné. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un peu trop petit pour toi ? Remarqua la rouquine en plissant les traits de son front.

\- Eh bien, oui, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être initier Harry, tu sais tous les jeunes sorciers de son âge ont au moins un balai, se justifia James en apercevant le regard noir de sa femme. »

Alerte rouge ! Il fallait fuir ! Ou bien, peut-être y avait-il encore la solution de…

« Sinon, on a pu obtenir des informations capitales ! révéla James avec vigueur en déviant avec brio le sujet de conversation. C'était un Maraudeur, échapper à toutes sortes de situations dangereuses étaient dans ses cordes.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa Lily d'une voix plus douce. Vous avez pu découvrir quel genre de femme apprécie Remus ?

\- Eh bien, il faut éviter les filles superficielles, dit son mari en repensant aux paroles de Moony. Il aime plutôt le genre discret, naturelle, douce.

\- Et ?

\- C'est tout, informa-t-il, c'est déjà pas mal ? ajouta le concerné tout fier de lui.

\- Vous n'avez récolté que ça ? se scandalisa Lily. Est-ce qu'il aime plutôt les brunes, les blondes, enfin tu vois ?

\- Oui, mais le souci c'est qu'il nous a révélé n'avoir aucun point de comparaison puisqu'il n'est jamais sortit avec une femme, répondit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui.

\- En somme, on va devoir se débrouiller avec ça, nous revoilà à la case départ, soupira Lily en posant un doigt sous son menton en signe de réflexion. »

James ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa femme divinement belle dans cette position. Il avait réellement de la chance d'être avec elle et d'avoir un magnifique petit garçon. Il était heureux et tout cela c'était grâce à ses amis qui l'avaient soutenu, encouragé puis protégé sa famille contre Voldemort. Dire qu'il aurait pu tout perdre. Prong posa toutes les affaires sur la table de salle, se dirigeant par la suite vers Lily, qu'il prit tendrement par la taille tout en la regardant avec délectation.

« On a croisé Euphémia chez Fleury et Bott, informa James en la rapprochant contre lui.

\- Ah oui ? Elle se portait bien ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse en posant ses mains autour de son cou.

\- Elle avait l'air, dit le jeune Potter en réfléchissant. Comme lors du nouvel an, elle a remit Sirius à sa place, Remus fut particulièrement amusé de la situation, rapporta le brun à lunette.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa soudainement Lily le regard inquisiteur.

\- Hum, fit James en frottant son nez contre celui de sa femme. D'ailleurs tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils se connaissaient ces deux là, murmura t-il contre ces lèvres avant de se faire repousser par Lily qui l'observait avec une curiosité grandissante. Quoi ? formula James en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa femme.

\- Ils se connaissent ? interrogea-t-elle surprise.

\- Eh bien, vu qu'elle l'a appelé par son prénom de manière amicale et qu'il en fût de même pour Remus, je suppose que oui, dit le sorcier en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne les ais pas présenté au nouvel an, l'informa-t-elle. Remus ne pouvait pas la connaître avant, il était toujours fourré avec vous et vous-même ne la connaissiez pas avant cette soirée, donc…

\- Ils se sont connu durant le nouvel an, compléta James ahurit. Petit cachottier de Moony, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Parfait ! s'écria Lily toute joyeuse. Tu vois quand tu veux ! ajouta la jeune femme en l'embrassant fougueusement. Nous allons organisés un repas pour mon anniversaire !

\- Ton anniversaire ? Mais je croyais que nous devions le faire en amoureux ? gémit James en s'étant déjà imaginé leur petit repas en tête et à tête qui finirait sans aucun doute dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Changement de programme ! Nous allons faire un repas en petit comité, Euphémia, Sirius, Remus et nous même, prévint la jeune Potter toute hystérique à cette idée.

\- Tu veux vraiment invité Sirius en ayant Euphémia ? S'inquiéta son mari.

\- Sirius n'aura qu'à se tenir à carreau, c'est chasse gardée pour Remus, prévint Lily en agitant son doigt. Je me chargerais de lui dire personnellement, décida la rouquine en s'approchant de son compagnon.

\- Tu es certaine de toi ? Tu crois qu'Euphémia pourrait correspondre à notre ami ? demanda James en l'enlaçant de nouveau, tout heureux de l'avoir contre lui.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! assura Lily convaincue. Elle est discrète, elle aime les livres, elle est intelligente, elle a de l'humour, elle sait remettre Sirius à la place qui lui est dû, que demander de plus ?

\- Tu oublies ce qu'elle a vécu durant la guerre, murmura son mari inquiet, c'est toi-même qui m'as confié l'avoir invité au nouvel an pour lui changer les idées.

\- Oui je sais, soupira Lily tout sourire ayant disparu. Je me dis que peut-être, peut-être que Remus sera capable de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, il est si attentionné.

\- Il a aussi ces propres démons, avertit James en repensant à la conversation de cette après-midi.

\- Il ne lui fera jamais de mal ! prononça vivement Lily.

\- Bien sûr que non, rassura James en embrassant sa femme. Je ne pensais pas au fait qu'il soit Loup-garou et qu'il puisse l'attaquer, mais plus à son état d'esprit par rapport à sa condition, révéla son mari tandis qu'il vit Lily froncer des sourcils. Je veux te dire par-là qu'Euphémia pourrait avoir le cœur brisé par Remus, tu sais comment il est, il peut se montrer très têtu dès que cela touche sa situation… »

Pour seule réponse, Lily hocha de la tête, ne sachant que trop bien comment son ami pouvait se rabaisser. Cependant, elle était décidée et rien ne pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision. Apercevant son regard déterminé, James sourit et lui souffla

« Il nous reste plus qu'à lancer les invitations… »

* * *

 _Nouvelle rencontre entre Remus et Euphémia qui lance pleinement leurs autres rencontres à venir..._

 _Que cache notre héroïne pour inquiéter à ce point Lily et James ? Qu'a-t-elle vécu durant la guerre ?_

 _J'attends vos avis et impressions ! Reviews Please ?_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire

**Chapitre 3** **:** _Anniversaire_

Nous étions le 30 Janvier 1982 au soir. Euphémia avait reçu une invitation par les Potter pour venir au repas organisé en l'honneur des vingt deux ans de Lily. Au début, elle avait refusé comme lors du nouvel an mais une nouvelle fois Lily s'était montrée très persuasive, lui faisant accepter l'invitation. Elle espérait ne pas le regretter, elle craignait de ne pas être à sa place, elle connaissait si peu les Maraudeurs.

Debout, face au miroir de sa chambre, elle se regarda quelques instants. Habillée d'une robe bleu marine à manche courte, le décolleté légèrement plongeant mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine tandis que le bas de la robe s'évasait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait revêtu un gilet en plus de collants pour couvrir ses membres supérieurs et inférieurs. La jeune femme avait laissé ses cheveux libres n'ayant qu'une barrette pour maintenir quelques mèches folles tandis que son visage était totalement dépourvu de maquillage. Paraissait-elle décente ?

Euphémia tourna alors sa tête vers le petit cadre photo qui trônait sur sa coiffeuse, représentant ses parents avec elle, plus jeune.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle attendit quelques secondes comme pour attendre une réponse avant de soupirer devant son idiotie à leur parler ainsi à voix haute. Ils n'allaient pas lui répondre comme par miracle. Elle devait s'y faire, ils étaient décédés et ne reviendraient jamais, même si c'était difficile à accepter. Euphémia jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue avant de s'atteler à rejoindre l'entrée de son appartement, afin d'y prendre une cape, une écharpe, sans oublier sa baguette et le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lily.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la maison des Potter en transplanant et quelques secondes de plus pour que Lily lui ouvre la porte, l'accueillant avec Harry dans les bras et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois rentrée dans le couloir et s'être débarrassée de sa cape puis de son écharpe, elle fut emmenée vers le salon où les trois Maraudeurs l'attendaient patiemment en discutant autour d'un verre. Curieusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en apercevant Remus tandis qu'elle croisa au même moment son regard, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle fut alors tirée de ses songes en entendant la voix de Sirius l'interpeller.

« Euphie ! Nous n'espérions plus te voir arriver, à croire que tu aimes te faire _désirer_ , qu'en penses-tu Remus ?

\- Laisse-là tranquille Sirius, souffla le concerné en s'avançant vers elle. Content de te revoir, annonça Lupin avec entrain. »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un raclement de la gorge, provenant de chez Lily qui les observait malicieusement tout en prononçant

« Eh bien, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, n'est-ce pas Remus ? sous entendit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Oh ! fit le concerné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, quelque peu gêné. J'ai sans doute oublié d'en parler, dit innocemment le loup-garou.

\- Oublié, reprit la jeune Potter d'un ton ironique. Bon, puisque tout le monde se connait, passons à table ! déclara la jeune femme en donnant son fils à Sirius qui le prit avec un plaisir non feint. »

Étrangement, Remus et Euphémia furent placés face à face ainsi que Sirius avec Harry puis les Potter en bout de table. Dans sa chaise haute, le petit garçon installé entre les deux femmes, s'amusait à vouloir attraper tout ce qu'il y avait à porter de main, avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« Il est aussi vif que l'éclair ! remarqua Sirius fier de son filleul qui lui décrocha un grand sourire.

\- On va en faire un futur attrapeur ! décréta James assit entre Remus et Euphémia qui s'amusaient du comportement des deux hommes.

\- Et un futur Maraudeur, renchérit Black en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry tout en lui faisant coucou de la main.

\- Je vous entends ! s'exclama Lily en arrivant avec l'entrée. Il est hors de question que pour pervertissiez mon petit garçon avec vos bêtises ! De toute façon, je demanderais à Severus à ce qu'il garde un œil sur Harry pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, avoua-t-elle tandis que Sirius s'étranglait à moitié avec son verre d'alcool et que James semblait horrifié à cette annonce.

\- C'est une blague ! cria scandalisé Black en toussant. De toute façon que ferait Rogue à Poudlard ?

\- Dumbledore lui a proposé le poste de professeur des potions et directeur des Serpentards, révéla Lily en déposant magiquement les assiettes en face des convives. J'ose ajouter qu'il a accepté, conclut elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Diantre ! Rogue professeur, nous aurons tout vu, marmonna Sirius quelque peu dépité sous les rires de ses amis.

\- Allez mangeons, cela devrait te remonter le moral, déclara Lily en s'installant à table. »

Le restant du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, James, Sirius et Remus se remémorant le bon vieux temps sous les yeux amusés de Lily. Quant à Euphémia, celle-ci avait cette sensation douloureuse d'être de trop, de ne pas avoir sa place autour de cette table. Ils étaient tous des amis de longues dates, ayant partagés des moments heureux comme difficiles. Elle ne pouvait que les écouter sans pour autant y participer, donnant le change par moment en riant.

Non, décidément elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle aurait encore dû refuser cette invitation qui ne menait nulle part. Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, dans son fauteuil, en train de lire tout en écoutant de la musique. Pourquoi est-ce que Lily s'évertuait à l'inviter ? Pourquoi insistait-elle autant ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Si elle pensait lui changer les idées, c'était entièrement raté.

En entendant James et Lily rirent, celle-ci en fit de même pour encore bien paraître à leurs yeux seulement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ambré de Remus, son rire ne put que se tarir. Il l'observait, ne la lâchant pas du regard et Euphémia dû avouer être troublée. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-il deviné quelque chose ?

« Eh les tourtereaux, dîtes-nous si l'on vous dérange ! s'exclama Sirius à leur encontre devant leur échange visuel et silencieux. »

Remus lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami tout en écrasant son pied sous la table, déclenchant un cri chez Padfoot sous le regard étonné d'Euphémia tandis que James pouffa de rire.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas vu ton pied, s'excusa Lupin d'un ton hypocrite.

\- Tu me le paieras, souffla Sirius en grimaçant de douleur.

\- A ton service, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez! réprimanda Lily en se levant de table. Je vais chercher le gâteau et que je ne retrouve pas ma table sans dessus-dessous, sinon que va penser Euphémia de tout cela après ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Lily, rassura la concerné en agitant les mains devant elle. Je vais venir t'aider en cuisine, se proposa la jeune femme en se levant à son tour de table sous les yeux de Remus. »

Il regarda la jeune Smith s'en aller vers la cuisine accompagnée de la rouquine et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si elle était sortie de table. Il l'avait dû la gêner à l'observer ainsi, seulement à cet instant son rire lui avait paru si faux. Il avait cru qu'elle se forçait, qu'elle faisait semblant. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part, peut-être s'était-il inquiété pour rien ?

« Tu sais qu'à force de la dévorer des yeux tu risques d'y perdre la vue ? déclara Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude sur le flanc droit de ces côtes.

\- Et toi, en plus de ton pied, c'est autre chose que tu vas perdre, avertit Moony en se tournant vers son ami avec un grand sourire remplit de sous entendu.

\- Je suis maltraité de toute part, se plaignit Black en soupirant. Je ne faisais que constater, ajouta-t-il. Il faut quand même avouer qu'elle est sacrément mignonne, certes un peu plus jeune que nous, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, d'ailleurs…

\- Sirius, prévint le loup-garou en grognant quelque peu.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je m'arrête, dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de réédition ou presque. J'ose quand même ajouter que se voiler la face n'est pas … »

Avant que Sirius ne puisse finir sa phrase, Remus avait sortit sa baguette lui lançant un sortilège pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, désormais le principal intéressé était en train de faire de grands gestes pour demander à son ami de lui redonner la parole sous les rires de son filleul.

Durant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient entendre distinctement les rires d'Harry, se demandant ce que les Maraudeurs avaient encore bien pu faire pour amuser le jeune garçon. Lily observait du coin de l'œil son amie qui nettoyait et rangeait la vaisselle magiquement pendant qu'elle préparait le gâteau d'anniversaire.

Au mois de juin, cela ferait un an, un an qu'elle la voyait s'habiller de façon à recouvrir ces membres inférieurs et supérieurs.

Un an qu'elle la voyait maigrir et perdre de sa joie de vivre.

Un an qu'elle ressassait la perte de ses parents.

Quand allait-elle enfin s'ouvrir de nouveau à la vie ?

Quand allait-elle enfin cesser de culpabiliser pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne ?

Lily avait cru qu'en l'invitant à différentes fêtes cela lui redonnerait le sourire, la ferait penser à autre chose mais parfois elle en doutait. Au nouvel an, elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu pour au final apprendre qu'elle était dehors à discuter avec Remus. Quant à ce soir, elle avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur festive et elle supposait que Remus l'avait quelque peu remarqué.

D'ailleurs, elle avait été surprise de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter et la manière dont il avait de la protéger quand Sirius la taquinait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait agir ainsi, est-ce que cela signifiait que Remus s'intéressait à elle ? Si c'était le cas, c'était juste formidable, cela voulait dire que son plan était en train de fonctionner !

Seulement, qu'en était-il du côté de son amie ? Appréciait-elle Lupin ? Et si oui, un autre bémol se posait Remus ne ferait jamais le premier pas vers Euphémia et vis versa.

Elle ne pouvait pas en rester là, elle devait les aider d'une quelconque façon mais avant cela, elle devait en savoir plus. Elle devait questionner ces deux amis sur leur ressentit l'un envers l'autre.

« Remus semble bien t'apprécier, sous entendit Lily en rompant le silence pesant de la cuisine.

\- Oh ! On a un peu parlé lors du nouvel an et l'on s'est trouvé une passion commune pour les livres, répondit Smith évasement en haussant des épaules.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lança la jeune Potter en captant le regard d'Euphémia qui l'observa en fronçant des sourcils, quelque peu suspicieuse.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus, précisa la jeune femme en ayant compris son allusion.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais…

\- Je suis sérieuse _Lily_! trancha l'ancienne Gryffondor d'un ton plus dur. Remus est quelqu'un de très gentil et d'attentionné mais c'est un ami, voir même une connaissance, _rien de plus_ ! insista-t-elle vigoureusement. De toute manière, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce vide de la perte d'un être cher, je…

\- Euphie, souffla Lily en se rapprochant face à la détresse de son amie. Ecoute, il faut que tu tournes la page, tes parents n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état-là, tu es jeune, la guerre est finit et…

\- La guerre m'a pris mes parents ! rétorqua douloureusement la concernée tandis que ses mains tremblaient de nervosité.

\- Oui, je sais, admit la rouquine en se mordant les lèvres. La guerre nous a pris beaucoup de choses et des parents proches mais s'arrêter de vivre ne les ramènera pas à la vie, s'arrêter de vivre n'est pas leur rendre hommage, tu…

\- Je ne souhaite plus en parler Lily, pas maintenant, la coupa –t-elle en se reculant de la jeune Potter.

\- Ce n'est jamais le moment, répliqua Lily en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Quand vas-tu cesser de culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans leur mort !

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai été incapable de les protéger ! Incapable de les sauver ! s'écria Euphémia les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Ils étaient… »

Lily s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase en apercevant James dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Harry dans les bras, observant les deux sorcières.

Euphémia se retourna aussitôt pour masquer son visage empreint de douleur et sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle n'était pas encore prête. Lily avait tort, elle n'était pas sur place le jour de l'attaque, tout était de sa faute, si elle avait été plus forte, si elle avait été plus réactive, si elle n'avait pas paniquée, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivée.

Elle en était persuadée et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis, pas même son amie.

Comment pouvait-elle continuer à vivre en ayant vu ses parents se faire torturer jusqu'à la mort sous ses yeux ? Comment rire à nouveau alors qu'elle entendait encore leurs cris de douleurs et d'agonie par les sortilèges reçus ?

 _Comment ?_

Comment sourire quand l'image de son père venait s'imposer dans son esprit, essayant de les protéger ?

 _Comment ?_

Ses parents étaient de simples Moldu, c'était elle la sorcière de la famille, c'était elle qui aurait dû les défendre, les protéger ! Elle avait été dans l'incapacité de le faire ! Incapable de brandir correctement sa baguette.

Elle était juste une sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme le lui avait spécifié les Mangemorts.

Comment tourner la page et oublier ? Cela lui était impossible.

Désormais le seul souvenir de ses parents était lors de cette soirée fatidique, le jour de ces dix-neuf ans. Le jour de son anniversaire et depuis lors, fêter le moindre événement lui donnait la nausée.

« Euphémia, entendit-elle sur sa droite lui faisant retourner la tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts émeraude de Lily. Pardonne-moi, viens allons manger le gâteau, proposa la rouquine en posant une main sur son épaule. »

La concerné regarda le gâteau d'anniversaire portant les bougies, la ramenant quelques mois en arrière et décidément non. Elle n'avait pas sa place _ici_.

« Je vais rentrer, annonça Euphémia d'une voix morne. C'est moi qui m'excuse Lily, je, j'ai besoin de temps, ton cadeau d'anniversaire est dans l'entrée, je me retire et ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

\- Tu ne peux partir ainsi, reste avec nous, je ne veux pas te voir partir dans cet état, supplia Lily Potter en lui attrapant les mains.

\- Je vais très bien, nia –t-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée, je préfère rentrer _maintenant_ , souligna fermement Smith en se détachant de Lily tout en détournant le regard face à celui de James qui se poussa pour la laisser passer. »

Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle commença à revêtir sa cape et son écharpe tandis que Lily tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper et de la faire rester chez eux.

« Sirius et Remus vont être peinés en sachant que tu es partie, reste au moins pour _eux_ , essaya la mère d'Harry.

\- Lily, soupira Euphie en cherchant les mots appropriés. Tu es adorable, je te remercie pour ton invitation et d'avoir pensé à moi, mais là ce soir, je n'ai pas la tête à ça et puis, se sont vos amis, pas les miens, je suis certaine que Sirius et Remus s'en remettront sans grande peine, conclu-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Joyeux anniversaire et profite, à bientôt, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui faire la bise. »

Sans un mot de plus, sans une seconde de plus, elle sortit de la maison, dehors dans le froid de l'hiver tandis que la neige craquait sous ses pas. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel étoilé avant d'entamer son transplanage pour rentrer chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à la volée et une voix d'homme retentir dans le silence de la nuit hurlant

« Attend ! »

Euphémia se retourna vers le concerné qui n'était autre que Remus accourant vers elle, sans rien d'autre sur lui qu'un pull.

Lily leur avait expliqué que la jeune Smith avait souhaité rentré chez elle et que celle-ci s'en sentait fautive, l'ayant un peu poussé à bout. La jeune femme ne leur avait pas révélé le pourquoi du comment, elle s'était juste tournée vers lui en lui murmurant ces mots « es-tu son ami ? ».

La réponse ne se posait pas, elle lui avait paru évidente. Bien entendu qu'oui, il considérait Euphémia comme une potentielle amie, il avait apprécié la soirée du nouvel an en sa compagnie et de la croisée à nouveau à la librairie.

Il ne connaissait rien de Smith et à vrai dire, elle titillait sa curiosité. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Il avait envie de découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité et pour cela, elle ne devait pas partir. Lily le lui avait bien fait comprendre via ce sous entendu.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les filles, c'était Sirius qui l'était. La tâche aurait dû lui revenir mais celui-ci l'avait aussi poussé à y aller en lui disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la retenir, juste à la faire fuir ou à l'agacer.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en face d'elle, frigorifié, ne sachant que faire ou que dire pour la ramener avec lui. Il ne connaissait pas la cause réelle de la dispute entre Lily et Euphémia mais à voir son visage, cela l'avait bouleversé.

« Lily nous a dit que tu partais, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il soucieux en l'observant.

\- Je, je, j'ai besoin de repos et puis tu sais bien, un peu pour les mêmes raisons lors du nouvel an, dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Je ne connais pas ces raisons, confia-t-il en continuant de la fixer. Tu ne me les as pas expliqués, révéla Remus en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Assez, surtout quand ce sont mes amis, dévoila Lupin en s'attirant le regard surprit d'Euphie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devrais rentrer au chaud, déclara la concernée gênée par les confidences de Remus.

\- Toi aussi, rentre avec _moi_ , proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que revenir soit une bonne solution, exposa-t-elle en regardant la main de Remus avec doutes et réflexions.

\- Moi, je crois que si, affirma Moony en déglutissant.

\- Ecoute, débuta-t-elle en inspirant profondément, tu me considères comme ton amie et j'en suis touchée, mais l'on se connaît à peine et vous tous, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, alors je crois qu'il…

\- Eh bien, justement ! la coupa Lupin avec empressement. Si tu ne restes pas ce soir, tu ne le feras jamais et quand aurons-nous l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître ? »

La concernée ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répondre mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit parce que Lupin avait touché précisément en plein cœur.

Il avait raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette facette, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Remus était si rusé mais était-ce si surprenant ? Il fréquentait James et Sirius, il devait forcément, lui aussi, être un tant soit peu subtil et ingénieux pour arriver à échapper aux professeurs suite à leurs blagues lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

 _« Rentre_ , insista-t-il une nouvelle fois en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. On est tous ravis de t'avoir avec nous ce soir et puis Sirius va être triste de ne plus pouvoir te taquiner, révéla le loup-garou en déclenchant un petit rire chez la jeune femme. Moi aussi, je serais peiné si tu partais maintenant sans même avoir pu converser avec toi sur la lecture de notre livre commun, confia-t-il en sentant son cœur battre plus fort à cette révélation qui l'embarrassait sans en savoir la raison. »

Il pouvait parfaitement voir son hésitation dans ces yeux pour au final qu'elle tende sa main vers la sienne, enveloppant ces doigts aux siens. Curieusement, son cœur bondit à nouveau dans sa poitrine ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content de lui, il était arrivé à la faire revenir. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de la ramener à l'intérieur de la maison, celle-ci paraissait pensive, remarquant que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, sans doute par le froid ? S'il savait…

La jeune Smith était surtout embarrassée par une telle promiscuité, sentant la chaleur de sa main réchauffer la sienne. Sa poigne était forte et douce à la fois, ayant quelque chose de rassurant. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance parce que si elle avait bien compris quelque chose lors de leur petit échange durant le nouvel an c'est que Remus était quelqu'un de bien.

En rentrant chez les Potter, Sirius et James lui faire un grand clin d'œil tandis qu'ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement, lui faisant oublier ces derniers doutes. Elle croisa alors le regard vainqueur et malicieux de Lily. A ce moment précis, Euphémia comprit qu'elle s'était faite piégée par la rouquine.

Elle les avait manipulés à souhait.

Au final, Lily avait réussi à savoir ce qu'éprouvait ces deux amis l'un envers l'autre. Celle-ci n'était pas peu fière d'elle, d'autant plus qu'elle avait légèrement poussé Moony dans les bras de Smith.

Certes, elle se doutait qu'ils ne se mettraient pas en couple facilement. Euphémia et Remus avaient leurs propres démons intérieurs, étant aussi introvertis l'un que l'autre. Néanmoins à cet instant, à voir leurs mains enlacées et le sourire aux lèvres, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Elle sut qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et ferait tout pour que d'ici Noël, ils soient un couple unis et heureux !

* * *

 _Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Euphémia dans ce chapitre, mais vous ne savez pas encore tout, sinon se serait trop simple ! Alors, alors que peut-elle cacher d'autre ? J'ai laissé des indices, j'ai hâte de voir si certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué ?_

 _Est-ce que l'anniversaire vous a plus ? Notre Remus allant chercher notre héroïne, n'est-il pas absolument craquant ?_

 _Lily toujours aussi machiavélique, cela me fait rire de la faire interagir de cette manière._

 _En attendant, Reviews Please ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Soupçons

**Chapitre 4** : _Soupçons ?_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'anniversaire de Lily, malgré la petite dispute entre les deux sorcières, la fin de soirée c'était bien déroulée. Les cadeaux lui avaient été données et celui de Remus avait fait bondir de joie la concernée sous le regard désespéré de James qui voyait leur bibliothèque s'alourdir d'un autre livre, ne les comptant plus.

Il avait réussi à parler avec Euphémia, une nouvelle fois, il s'était surpris à apprécier sa compagnie. Ils avaient longuement parlé de livres mais aussi de leur scolarité à Poudlard, lui permettant de la regarder où plutôt de la détailler comme avait pu lui faire remarquer Sirius après son départ.

Il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait mignonne, non c'était plus que cela, elle était jolie et très naturelle. Elle n'était pas comme la plupart des filles à s'occuper de son physique, se maquillant, se lançant des sorts de glamour, non. Euphémia était dès plus élégante tout en étant la plus simple possible. Il n'y avait pas de fioriture, rien d'extravagant, pas de bijoux claquants.

En plus de cela, elle avait un esprit des plus vifs, loin d'être bête, elle était aussi très taquine. Elle avait aussi cette manie de parler de façon énigmatique, qui la rendait encore plus intrigante. Néanmoins, malgré tout cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser ceci durant le restant de la soirée ; qu'elle jouait un rôle.

Un affreux et horrible rôle qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses sourires, son rire, son intérêt pour les conversations, tout cela semblait terriblement faux. Elle se forçait, il l'avait sentit. Il avait aussi pu observer les drôles de regard que lui lançaient Lily, semblant soucieuse pour la jeune femme.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait été curieux de connaître leur sujet de dispute, cela lui aurait sans doute donné la réponse à sa question. Les seules choses qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Euphémia qu'elle était enfant unique, née de parents moldus.

Autant dire, presque rien ou peut-être pas. Remus était très perspicace dans son observation, ayant vu chez sa jeune et nouvelle amie que ces yeux s'étaient voilés de manière imperceptible quand elle avait cité ces parents.

 _Pourquoi ?_

A vrai dire, il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, il savait que la guerre contre Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de morts, détruisant des familles entières et il ne serait pas étonné qu'Euphémia en fasse partie. Il y avait quelque chose chez _elle_ , dans son regard, de douloureux et de brisée.

Il aurait bien aimé pourvoir la soulager, arriver à la faire sourire pour de vrai lors de cette dernière soirée. Elle devait être magnifique quand elle souriait. Il soupira alors une énième fois face à ses pensées qui n'avaient pas de sens. Après tout, il la connaissait seulement depuis deux mois, et il se souciait d'elle comme-ci cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient amis voir plus.

Marchant sur le chemin de traverse, grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou, son esprit fut alors détourné par des exclamations de voix plutôt virulente, attirant quelque peu son attention. De curiosité, il avança un peu plus rapidement vers le lieu de l'altercation qui se passait devant la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Son cœur se mit alors à cogner étrangement en reconnaissant Euphémia qui semblait en proie avec un sorcier. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la sorcière tout en l'appelant par son prénom, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je, oui, c'est juste que j'ai bousculé ce monsieur et j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ces achats et…

\- C'est bien plus que cela ! s'insurgea le sorcier en question. Vous avez cassé une de mes fioles de potions !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, la défendit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Là n'est pas là question, elle m'a coûté de l'argent, j'exige un remboursement de cette personne ! s'écria l'homme en devenant rouge.

\- Et combien cette fiole vous a coûté ? s'enquit Lupin en ayant la nette impression qu'il essayait d'abuser de la situation.

\- 5 Gallions, annonça-t-il en croisant les bras tout en toisant du regard Lupin et Smith.

\- Quelle était cette potion pour qu'elle vous coûte aussi chère ? se renseigna Moony.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! rétorqua le concerné.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisque vous exigez de mon amie ici présente, un remboursement de cette potion, désormais cela nous regarde, répliqua Lupin déterminé à faire fléchir ce sorcier. Sinon, j'ai une meilleure proposition à vous faire, rendons-nous dans la boutique où vous l'avez acheté et nous demanderons au vendeur de nous en revendre une autre, sauf si vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? sous entendit Remus en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme en face de lui qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

\- Tu as de la chance pour cette fois-ci ! cracha-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme tout en prenant ses affaires. Ose recommencer et je te jure que la prochaine fois tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! l'insulta-t-il en s'apprêtant à partir. »

Dire que Remus fut sonné par l'insulte aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre encore ces mots dans la bouche d'un sorcier après cette guerre interminable. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment que des sorciers et sorcières pensaient encore que la valeur du sang était plus importante que tout le reste, mais, l'entendre dans la rue, sur le chemin de traverse, c'était juste impensable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui paraissait mortifiée et à la fois résignée. Non, ce n'était pas juste ! Elle ne méritait pas ça !

« Excusez-vous toute suite ! s'exclama Remus en mettant sa main sur sa baguette, au cas où.

\- M'excusez ? répéta l'homme d'un ton moqueur en se retournant. Non, je ne crois pas, celle qui doit s'excuser, c'est elle pour m'avoir porté préjudice ! Et voyez donc votre amie, elle ne dit rien, elle sait donc où est sa place ! ricana –t-il en reprenant sa route. »

Remus voulut s'élancer vers le sorcier mais fut retenu par les mains d'Euphémia s'enroulant autour de son bras. Il bouillonnait de rage, si James et Sirius avaient été présents, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi ! Ils n'auraient pas toléré ce genre d'insulte encore moins sur un proche. La mâchoire contractée, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rattraper et lui cogner son poing dans la figure c'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! Sale ordure !

« Remus, laisse, je suis désolée de t'avoir impliquée là dedans, laisse tomber, ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle contre son épaule.

\- Ne dis pas ça Euphémia ! déclara-t-il avec virulence. Ce genre d'insulte devrait être interdite, encore plus maintenant avec la fin de la guerre, des gens sont morts et se sont battus pour que l'on cesse ce genre de discrimination, il n'avait pas le droit de te parler de la sorte ! »

Il la sentit alors relâcher la pression autour de son bras lui permettant de lui faire face, ou presque, puisque celle-ci avait la tête basse, une main posée sur son front. Avait-il été trop loin dans la façon de lui parler ? Il pouvait clairement la sentir bouleversée.

« Euphémia ? Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ou bien…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, assura-t-elle en relevant le visage avec un sourire qui lui retourna une nouvelle fois les entrailles.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, souffla-t-il en s'attirant le regard surprit de la sorcière.

\- Je suis juste un peu confuse, mais ça ira, soutint-elle, je te remercie beaucoup, sans ton aide, je crois que j'aurais dû payer cette fiole de potion, ajouta Smith en observant la fiole au sol.

\- C'est tout naturel, dit-il ne pouvant enlever cette sensation au fond de lui, qu'elle lui mentait.

\- Non, merci beaucoup Remus, prononça-t-elle sincèrement cette fois-ci. Puis-je t'inviter à venir boire un chocolat ou une tasse de thé avec moi ?

\- Maintenant ? dit-il étonné.

\- Oui, sauf si cela te dérange ? Peut-être avais-tu autre chose à faire ? s'enquit la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Non, rien de particulier, mais toi, ton poste à la librairie, tu…

\- Oh ! émit-elle en riant. Je suis en repos normalement, c'est juste le hasard que je sois ici devant mon lieu de travail. Alors ?

\- Alors ? reprit Remus toujours aussi fasciné par sa façon d'être.

\- Eh bien, acceptes-tu de venir boire quelque chose avec moi ? Au chaud ? précisa-t-elle d'un air malicieux et enjoué.

\- Oh, et bien oui, répondit-il quelque peu embarrassé de ce faire inviter par elle. Où allons-nous ?

\- Hum, je t'aurais bien proposé la terrasse de Florian, mais en hiver…Alors, si cela ne te gêne pas, je peux t'emmener chez moi ?

\- Chez toi ? répéta-t-il en déglutissant à moitié. Eh bien, euh oui, mais je ne connais pas ton adresse, lui confia-t-il tandis qu'il la vit tendre sa main.

\- Prends ma main, je t'y emmène, prononça-t-elle avec douceur. »

Il l'observa une nouvelle fois, comme s'il cherchait à nouveau son approbation où quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'y aller, mais hormis ces jolis yeux qui oscillaient entre le gris et le bleu, il n'y vit rien d'autre que de la bienveillance. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait l'esprit mal placé ? Sans doute à force de fréquenter James mais surtout Sirius qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion en s'imaginant une scène érotique avec celle-ci.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il enveloppa sa main dans la sienne pour aussitôt transplaner hors du chemin de traverse et se retrouver dans un petit appartement non loin d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un village qu'il reconnut rapidement Pré-au-Lard.

« Tu habites ici, constata-t-il ahurit en se retournant vers elle.

\- Oh oui, depuis quelques mois, j'ai trouvé un appartement à louer au dessus du salon de thé Madame Piedoddu, confia-t-elle en retirant sa cape, son bonnet et son écharpe. Peut-être préférerais-tu aller boire un verre aux trois balais ?

\- Non, ici se sera très bien, certifia Moony en retirant à son tour sa cape et ses gants.

\- Installe-toi, dit-elle en lui montrant la table et les chaises. Je reviens toute suite. Chocolat chaud, café ou thé ?

\- Chocolat pour moi, répondit Remus en lui souriant. Merci Euphémia. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête avant de partir en cuisine préparer les boissons, le laissant ainsi seul dans la pièce. Il y avait deux fauteuils près d'une cheminée, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque plutôt bien fournit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller y jeter un œil, laissant sa main glisser sur les couvertures, s'arrêtant par moment pour lire l'intitulé du livre. Il y avait beaucoup d'ouvrages sorciers mais aussi Moldus.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un cadre photo qui trônait sur la cheminée mais dont l'image était fixe. Intrigué, il s'avança pour y découvrir la jeune femme beaucoup plus jeune entourée par deux adultes. Etait-ce ces parents ?

« Me revoilà, dit-elle de manière expressive avec un plateau qui contenait deux tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits tandis qu'elle le déposa sur la table. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ?

\- Non, absolument pas, je me suis permis de jeter un œil à ta bibliothèque très diversifiée, nota Remus en prenant place sur la chaise.

\- Oh oui, comme tu le vois, j'aime lire, ajouta Euphémia d'un ton amusée. En as-tu lu certains ?

\- Oui, j'ai pu voir des titres que j'ai bouquiné, mais pas tous, avoua-t-il en prenant sa tasse de chocolat.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'en prêter, proposa-t-elle en s'installant à son tour en face de lui.

\- Vraiment ? Se serait très gentil de ta part, confia Moony enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir lire de nouveaux ouvrages inconnus.

\- Tu peux venir et te servir quand tu veux, décréta la jeune femme en soufflant sur sa tasse. Enfin, se reprit-elle face à la teneur de ses propos, je voulais dire que tu étais le bienvenu ici, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ria Lupin, j'avais parfaitement compris. Tu es en repos tous les lundis ?

\- Oui, plus où moins, avoua-t-elle, en temps général j'aime travailler sur mes jours de repos, cela me permet d'avoir un supplément sur mon salaire, mais là, j'avais besoin de ce jour, conclut-elle en lui souriant une nouvelle fois faussement. Et toi, que faisais-tu sur le chemin de traverse ?

\- En recherche de travail, répondit honnêtement Lupin. Je cherche un petit boulot mais difficile à trouver.

\- Oui, je comprends, avec la guerre, les gens sont devenus très méfiants, si j'entends parler de quelque chose, je te tiendrais au courant, ajouta vivement Smith.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, cela devrait aller, assura gêné Remus en lui accordant un léger sourire de compassion.

\- J'y tiens, vraiment, garantit-t-elle, tu m'as sauvé aujourd'hui, je te dois bien ça !

\- Je suis juste arrivé au bon moment, je n'ai rien fait de plus, prononça Remus avec modestie.

\- Peut-être, mais tu étais là pour moi et je t'en remercie, souffla-t-elle d'un air pensif en déclenchant un léger rougissement chez Lupin. »

 _« Merde reprends-toi, tu as bientôt vingt-deux ans et tu rougis comme un adolescent ! »_

Non, décidément elle était adorable. Elle était absolument craquante ainsi positionnée, sa tasse entre ces mains, buvant doucement son chocolat qui semblait lui redonner des couleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que ces yeux étaient cruellement cernés, faisant le lien entre ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était en repos aujourd'hui ? Était-ce dû à la fatigue ? Ou bien à autre chose ?

Elle était assez mystérieuse sur sa vie privée, elle ne paraissait pas vouloir trop en dire, était-ce par peur ? Ou juste par pudeur ? Après, qui était-il pour juger puisque lui faisait de même de son côté juste pour cacher son horrible statut de loup-garou ?

Néanmoins, il était et restait un Maraudeur et sa curiosité naturelle reprit vite le dessus, se rappelant le cadre photo qui montrait ces parents et elle plus jeune, peut-être pourrait-il poser une question de manière détournée ?

« Elle est jolie la photo sur la cheminée, tu étais toute jeune, observa Remus en ayant pu voir ces doigts se contracter autour de sa tasse et entendre son cœur battre plus vite grâce à ses sens développés.

\- Oui, je, j'allais rentrer à Poudlard, nous nous sommes fait prendre en photo non loin de Big-Ben, murmura-t-elle faiblement, son regard dérivant lentement vers la cheminée.

\- Se sont tes parents avec toi, avisa à nouveau Lupin en continuant de l'observer.

\- Oui, c'était mes parents, admit Euphémia en déglutissant passablement. »

Remus se sentit soudain très bête en comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin dans son investigation. Elle avait perdu ces parents et lui comme un imbécile, lui posait des questions sur eux. Quel idiot ! Quel crétin ! Mais comment aurait-il pu sans douter ? A ce moment précis ces yeux paraissaient comme éteint et douloureux.

Elle était accablée.

« Je suis désolé Euphie, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, c'est bon, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa tasse, ses mains agrippant le rebord de la table. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, des gens sont morts et se sont battus pour faire taire ce genre de préjugé, mes parents en faisaient partit et, et moi, comme une idiote, je, je…

\- Arrête, souffla Remus en posant une main sur la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je, ne prête pas attention à mes paroles, c'était sur le coup de la colère, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient mort lors de la guerre, c'est moi l'imbécile ici, pardonne-moi… »

Il la vit alors secouer la tête tout en fermant les yeux et à cet instant, il avait la sensation de la voir réellement, telle qu'elle était. Éplorée, amer par le décès de ces parents et il s'en voulu énormément de remuer d'aussi douloureux souvenirs.

« Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner Remus, tu as raison, dit-elle en inspirant profondément tout en relevant la tête, tu as bien fait de me le rappeler, ajouta Smith tandis qu'elle retira progressivement sa main de la sienne. »

Doux Merlin, il avait juste une folle envie de se frapper pour sa stupidité. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il s'en voulait terriblement, que pouvait-il faire pour rattraper son erreur ? Il la vit alors débarrasser la table et la première idée qu'il eut c'était de l'aider.

« Laisse moi participer, se proposa-t-il en posant une main sur son avant bras. »

Et là clairement, ce n'était plus de la tristesse ou bien de la douleur qu'il voyait dans ces yeux. Non, elle était effrayée. Son regard était remplit d'une peur sans limite. Qu'avait-il fait pour l'inquiéter ainsi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il la vit alors baisser ces yeux vers sa main posée sur son avant bras. Lui avait-il fait mal par inadvertance ?

« Excuse-moi Euphie, parfois je ne sens pas force, montre moi si je t'ai fait mal…

\- NON ! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant le plateau qui renversa son contenu au sol dans un fracas assourdissant tandis qu'elle recula, maintenant son bras contre sa poitrine. »

Toujours et encore ce même regard, elle était apeurée, il pouvait entendre les palpitations de son cœur effréné ainsi que l'angoisse monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé cela étrange de toujours la voir avec un pull à manche longue, puisque c'était l'hiver. Seulement maintenant, maintenant, il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu les bras découverts, même le soir de l'anniversaire à Lily, elle avait gardé son gilet, jusqu'à la fin.

« Il vaut mieux que tu partes Remus, je, s'il te plait, réussit-elle à dire la gorge serrée. »

Le concerné la regarda encore plusieurs minutes, essayant de réfléchir, de regrouper le peu d'informations pour comprendre son comportement. Il devait voir Lily. Alors, il abdiqua et prit ses affaires, non sans lancer un dernier regard à sa nouvelle amie qui s'écroula à même le sol dès qu'il fut partit de chez elle. Les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

Elle avait tellement honte, si honte…

Au même moment, Remus arriva en catastrophe chez les Potter, sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer chez eux, trop bouleversé. Il vit alors sa meilleure amie dans le salon avec Harry qui marchait tout autour de la table basse, essayant d'attraper un vif d'or sous les yeux émerveillés de son parrain. La rouquine et Sirius se tournèrent alors brusquement vers Lupin qui se sentait fébrile. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains qu'il ramena à l'arrière tandis qu'il put voir la main de Lily se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ? Se renseigna la jeune Potter inquiète.

\- C'est Euphémia, je, je crois avoir fait une erreur, enfin des erreurs, répondit-il d'un ton paniqué. Je l'ai blessé, je…

\- Euphie ? Tu étais avec elle ? Se réjouit Sirius pour ensuite perdre son sourire face au visage inquiet de son ami.

\- J'étais chez elle, à Pré-au-Lard, leur annonça-t-il.

\- D'accord, raconte-nous, dit-elle en le forçant à s'installer dans le fauteuil sous les rires d'Harry qui arrivait parfois à effleurer le vif d'or. »

Agenouillés à sa hauteur, Lily et Sirius l'écoutèrent raconter sa rencontre avec Euphémia au chemin de traverse puis l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec un sorcier, ainsi que l'insulte qu'elle avait reçu. A ce moment là, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement significatif de son mécontentement. Il continua ensuite de leur expliquer qu'elle l'avait alors invité à prendre une boisson chez elle en signe de remerciement et celui-ci, curieux, lui avait posé des questions sur sa vie privé…

« Merde Lily ! jura Remus en surprenant Padfoot et Lily qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler ainsi sauf quand le loup grondait en lui à l'approche de la pleine lune. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle avait perdu ces parents ? Je me suis trouvé terriblement idiot !

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, je voulais qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, parce qu'elle s'est renfermée depuis leurs décès, se confier un peu, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Tu es la première personne à qui elle en parle depuis leur mort ! C'est une bonne chose, je ne vois pas en quoi tu as fais une erreur de…

\- Je l'ai forcé à me le dire, c'est différent Lily, elle n'avait pas le choix que de me le confier ! se justifia Lupin.

\- Bien sûr que non, on n'a toujours le choix, elle aurait très bien pu te mentir comme elle sait si bien le faire, elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance ! la rassura-t-elle en prenant ces mains dans les siennes pour qu'il cesse de toucher ces cheveux par nervosité.

\- Et toi, étais-tu au courant ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sirius qui hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Comment ? Quand ?

\- Il y a une semaine, avoua Black en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Quand je suis passé prendre James au bureau des Aurors, il y avait un dossier avec le nom de la famille Smith, alors, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil pendant qu'il n'y avait personne…

\- Sirius ! le réprimandèrent en chœur Lily et Remus.

\- Quoi ? Dîtes-moi que vous ne l'auriez pas fait si vous aviez vu le nom d'une personne que vous connaissez dans un dossier ? Se légitima-t-il. »

Moony et Lily se regardèrent simultanément ne pouvant que soupirer devant la véracité des propos de Padfoot qui se laissa choir dans le canapé en regardant son filleul.

« Je l'ai touché à l'avant bras, reprit Lupin. Elle paraissait effrayée, j'ai cru lui avoir fait mal alors je voulais qu'elle me montre et elle a littéralement paniquée, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Remus de but en blanc.

\- Je ne sais pas, je, tu me prends au dépourvu, avoua la jeune Potter en lâchant ces mains pour ensuite reporter son regard sur le parrain de son enfant. Sirius, sais-tu ?

\- Elle porte constamment des vêtements à manche longue, que cache-t-elle ? fit remarquer Lupin soucieux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment ces parents sont morts ? questionna Black mal à l'aise en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Non, juste qu'ils avaient été tués lors de la guerre, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont été attaqués, chez eux en juin l'année dernière, lors de l'anniversaire d'Euphie, ils ont été torturés puis tués, tu sais comment les Mangemorts procèdent, expliqua Lily en prenant Harry dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer.

\- Et elle ? osa demander Lupin en avant difficilement sa salive, sentant ses mains devenir moites.

\- Je sais qu'elle a assisté à l'attaque, répondit la rouquine en se tournant vers Moony qui semblait pâlir à vu d'œil, et, je ne sais rien d'autre hormis qu'elle a été détenue plusieurs jours pour ensuite être sauvée par les Aurors…

\- Plusieurs jours, répéta-t-il en se sentant défaillir. Par qui et où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'en parle jamais, je, à cette époque, nous devions nous cacher de Voldemort, raconta-t-elle bouleversée. Je n'ai jamais pu aller la voir à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut avoir à l'avant bras Remus, révéla Lily tout aussi préoccupée.

\- Ils l'ont torturés, chuchota Sirius d'une voix étranglée. C'était marqué dans son dossier, ajouta Black sans dire tout ce qu'il savait, croisant les yeux verts émeraude de Lily et ambré de Remus. Tu étais amie avec elle à l'école, sans doute, ont-ils cru qu'elle savait des choses sur nous, sur où nous étions cachés, peut-être même sur l'ordre…

\- Elle n'en faisait même pas partie ! ragea Lupin en tapant son poing sur l'accoudoir.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'avait pas besoin de faire partit de l'ordre pour être attaqué ! Elle est une sorcière née-moldu ! C'est horrible, je te l'accorde, mais c'était la guerre Remus, lui rappela douloureusement Lily. Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu et Euphémia aussi, concéda Lily en relâchant Harry qui se débattait pour jouer à nouveau. »

Il savait que Lily avait raison, c'était la guerre mais cela ne justifiait en rien les actes horribles qui avaient pu être commis. Il avait encore la sensation de voir son regard effrayé et Remus savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire facilement. Il allait sûrement le hanter toute la nuit. Et dans tout cela, qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Elle lui avait demandé de partir, comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux ?

Comment pouvait-il revenir vers elle ?

« Et maintenant que vas-tu faire Remus ? Vas-tu l'abandonner ou bien tenter de l'approcher à nouveau ? interrogea Lily debout face à lui, en le regardant intensément. »

L'abandonner, il ne le ferait jamais, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Non, il était hors de question de la laisser, il appréciait sa compagnie, malgré tout, il avait aimé aller chez elle et passer du temps avec Euphémia. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était la retrouver et apaiser son regard hanté et c'était justement là, le problème.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose auparavant, il se sentait impliqué et le loup en lui était mécontent d'avoir dû la laisser. Pourquoi ?

« Plus tu traîneras, plus se sera difficile et plus tu lui laisseras penser qu'elle avait raison de te renvoyer de chez elle, va la voir et invite là au restaurant, conseilla Black en haussant des épaules.

\- L'inviter au restaurant ? Tu es sérieux ? s'enquit Moony effaré en fixant son ami d'enfance.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. »

Remus soupira profondément et pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il le ferait, il pouvait bien faire cela, après tout, il avait bien réussit à passer quelques heures avec elle, alors une soirée n'allait pas le tuer ? Non ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Lily et Sirius qui se regardèrent simultanément, fiers d'eux et de leur petit stratagème qui continuait de fonctionner à merveille…

* * *

 _Alors, alors, plus on avance et plus on en apprend sur Euphémia, que cache-t-elle sur ses bras ?_

 _Remus va t-il vraiment l'inviter au restaurant ?_

 _Vont-ils se revoir, si oui comment ? La suite au prochain épisode, en attendant des commentaires ?_


	6. Chapitre 5 : St Mangouste

**Chapitre 5** : _St Mangouste_

 _Fin Février 1982._

Elle était de nouveau assisse dans ce cabinet qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître et surtout qu'elle avait apprit à détester avec le temps.

Combien de fois s'était-elle rendue ici dans l'espoir qu'on lui annonce une bonne nouvelle ?

Combien de fois en était-elle ressortit les larmes aux yeux, esseulée et désespérée qu'on lui trouve un remède ?

Elle ne les comptait plus et ne souhaitait plus le faire.

C'était juste trop difficile, trop douloureux.

Elle savait pertinemment que cette visite routinière était totalement inutile, que cela ne changerait plus rien dans sa vie, mais les guérisseurs souhaitaient encore la voir, l'ausculter. Euphémia tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle leur faisait un parfait cobaye pour leurs essais de potions, de baumes, de sortilèges en tout genre qui ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle vit alors Miriam Strout rentrer dans la salle, armée de sa baguette et de son indéfectible sourire.

« Miss Smith, comment allez vous depuis votre dernière visite ? s'enquit la sorcière en s'asseyant en face de sa patiente qui soupira.

\- Bien, rien n'a changé, déclara la jeune femme en haussant des épaules.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en prenant les avant bras de sa patiente qui étaient comme au premier jour de sa venue ici. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour les membres inférieurs, constata-t-elle quelque peu abattue.»

Smith dût se retenir de lancer une pique sarcastique au commentaire du guérisseur. Non, elle ne voyait rien, tout cela commençait à terriblement l'agacer. Elle avait subit une malédiction irréversible, quant est-ce qu'ils allaient l'admettre et enfin la laisser en paix ?

« Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer un autre baume en mettant de…

\- Non, la coupa Euphémia en reprenant ses bras dont elle redescendit les manches. C'est finit ! trancha la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- Miss, ne vous braquez pas ainsi, il est difficile pour nous de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait contrer ce genre d'objet maudit mais, avec du temps et de la…

\- Du temps ? répéta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Cela fait neuf mois, neuf mois que je viens ici, chaque lundi, vous laissant faire pour au final me retrouver toujours dans la même situation ! Il vous faut combien de mois supplémentaires ? Un ? Deux ? Trois mois ? Prenez-vous du plaisir à me faire espérer ?

\- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile, tenta d'apaiser la sorcière, mais…

\- Non, prononça à nouveau Euphémia la mine basse. Je ne reviendrais plus, j'ai compris qu'il était inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit, je dois seulement admettre que cela ne partira jamais, un point c'est tout, déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête, le visage déterminé. Merci pour votre travail et bonne continuation à vous.

\- Miss ! MISS SMITH ! la rappela Miriam Strout en vain, la porte claquant derrière la jeune femme. »

La main tremblante, elle posa ses doigts sur le haut de l'arrête de son nez tout en fermant les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle expira profondément comme pour relâcher la pression sur ses épaules et la détresse qui l'accablait. Une fois fait, elle regarda aussitôt si ses manches longues étaient bien replacées avant de reprendre sa route vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit aussi rapidement que possible les marches, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait pour finalement percuter violemment une personne.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva assise dans l'escalier, son dos et bassin ayant tapés contre le rebord des marches. Euphémia ferma les yeux puis grimaça en sentant la douleur affluer dans son corps avant de ré-ouvrir ses paupières en ayant entendu une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut rapidement

« Euphie ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Remus.

Il était là, devant elle, dans le pire moment possible. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il la croise ici, surtout depuis leur dernière rencontre qui avait mal finit. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, ce dont elle aurait parfaitement compris, au vu de la manière dont elle l'avait éjecté de chez elle.

Néanmoins, malgré cela, il lui tendait sa main, tout en la regardant avec cette lueur inquiète dans ces yeux ambrés. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Oui bien sûr, elle avait un peu mal, mais un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cependant, prenant une nouvelle fois sur elle, Euphémia lui lança un sourire qui se voulut rassurant tout en répondant

« Merci Remus, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, ça devrait aller.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il à nouveau en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. »

Elle déglutit passablement, se sentant acculée par son regard si inquisiteur et sincère. Il savait, elle le sentait, il savait qu'elle mentait. Non, bien entendu que ça n'allait pas, rien n'allait, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire de but en blanc au risque de se sentir idiote. Hors, elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître stupide à ces yeux.

« Je pense que oui, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. »

La jeune Smith remarqua alors qu'il garda sa main un peu plus longuement que nécessaire dans la sienne. Au vu du regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lança, il finit par lâcher sa main, déclenchant un rougissement chez les deux comparses.

Remus était surprit de la voir ici, il ne se serait jamais attendu à la voir à St Mangouste, surtout en train de descendre du quatrième étage à cette vitesse comme-ci elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à fuir ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Et à cet étage qui traitait des pathologies liés aux sortilèges ? Il n'osa pas le lui demander, n'étant pas certain par l'accueil de sa question qui serait sans doute de nouveau intrusive. Alors, une nouvelle fois, il la détailla, elle était pâle et paraissait exténuée, voir amaigrit ? Elle n'avait pas une mine indiquant la meilleure des santés possible.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de rompre ce silence qu'elle trouvait pesant.

\- Eh bien, j'ai un rendez vous au cinquième étage pour un possible entretien d'embauche, l'informa-t-il en continuant de la regarder. Désolé, de me montrer aussi insistant, mais tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle précipitamment en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Va vite à ton entretien, nous aurons tous le temps de parler plus tard, bonne journée Remus, dit-elle en lui lançant un petit signe de la main et un sourire peu convaincant. »

Lupin l'observa reprendre sa descente des marches beaucoup moins vive que tout à l'heure tandis qu'il lança un regard vers le cinquième étage qui l'attendait. Pouvait-il réellement la laisser repartir ainsi malgré son entretien ? Non, non, surtout pas après leur dernière conversation, il devait lui parler, essayer de l'inviter au restaurant pour se faire pardonner comme le lui avait signifié Sirius, même s'il avait cette douce sensation de se faire un peu piéger par ses amis d'enfances.

Au diable cet entretien qui ne mènerait sans doute à rien, pour ne pas changer ! Il pivota alors sur lui-même, prêt à descendre les escaliers pour y rattraper la jeune femme qui avait déjà atteint le rez-de-chaussée et la sortie de l'hôpital. Il réussit à atteindre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment et ne lui fasse perdre plus de temps, quand soudain il la vit s'arrêter subitement dans sa marche, restant stoïque en plein milieu de la rue.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour poser sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant par son prénom sans aucune réaction de sa part. Trouvant cela étrange, il la contourna pour la voir plus pâle que jamais, semblant mal pour au final la voir fermer brutalement ces yeux et s'affaisser sur elle-même. Heureusement, ses reflexes de loup-garou l'aidèrent en la rattrapant in-extremis avant qu'elle n'atteigne lourdement le sol de la rue piétonne.

« Euphémia ? Euphémia ? L'appela-t-il en la secouant de plus en plus fort mais rien. »

Devait-il retourner à St-Mangouste en sachant qu'elle en sortait à peine et semblait vouloir fuir le lieu ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps au risque de s'attirer les regards curieux des passants et les questions singulières, il la prise dans ses bras, se dirigea dans le recoin d'une petite ruelle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour transplaner directement chez elle.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon toujours aussi bien rangé, il se rendit alors dans le couloir de l'entrée pour chercher la chambre qu'il trouva aussitôt, allongeant la jeune femme dans son lit. Il passa une main précipitée sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à quoi faire. Il prit sa température qui paraissait correcte, cela effaçait donc toutes infections, quand un doute s'infiltra en lui tel un venin au souvenir qu'il avait d'elle ce matin. Il s'en alla de la chambre et regarda l'état de la cuisine, très bien rangée au passage, peut-être trop même ? Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur qui semblait bien vide. Il fouilla dans les placards qui ne débordaient pas de victuailles. Doux merlin, mangeait-elle correctement ? Et si non, de quand datait son dernier repas ?

Remus retourna à son chevet, observant son teint pale, ses yeux scrutèrent un peu plus en détail la pièce, apercevant à nouveau les quelques cadres photos de ces parents qui trônaient ici et là. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en quête d'indice plus probant et y découvrit des fioles de potions vides, certaines avec des étiquettes indiquant des potions de sommeil sans rêves, d'autres sans, ayant pour seule mention le nom du guérisseur et le nom de l'hôpital de St Mangouste.

C'est bien ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle venait se faire soigner là-bas, aujourd'hui, curieusement il était lundi, son jour de repos. Il comprenait mieux ces paroles de la dernière fois. Inspirant à nouveau, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de décider d'aller faire des courses pour préparer un repas. Il était évident que son malaise n'était dû qu'à la fatigue et sans doute au manque de nourriture ingérée.

Sans tarder, il sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard faire quelques provisions, il ne s'attarda pas, faisant au plus rapide afin de rentrer le plus vite possible, n'étant pas rassuré de la laisser seule. A son retour, l'appartement fût toujours aussi calme, ne signalant pas de présence. Il déposa les courses dans la cuisine puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle était toujours dans son lit mais en position fœtale, lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha alors, discrètement puis fronça des sourcils en l'apercevant murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, au début, puis sa voix commença à prendre forme pour finalement s'élever de plus en plus.

« Ne touchez pas à mes parents…pas eux… ne leurs faites pas de mal…Pitié…PAPA !

\- Euphémia, l'appela Remus en posant une main sur son avant bras qui déclencha une panique terrible chez son amie.

\- Non ! Non ! NON ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Je ne sais rien ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! Cria-t-elle en se crispant de plus en plus avant qu'elle ne hurle, encore et encore.

\- EUPHIE ! l'appela de nouveau Lupin plus fermement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, désemparé de la voir encore en proie à ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! QUE CELA CESSE ! ARRÊTEZ !

\- EUPHEMIA ! hurla Moony en posant deux mains sur ces épaules pour la secouer et la tirer de son mauvais rêve. »

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut, hagard, le front en nage, observant tout autour d'elle, crispée, tendue comme un arc avant de sentir deux bras s'enrouler chaleureusement autour d'elle et une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est bon Euphie, c'est bon, je suis là, je te tiens, je te tiens, tu es en sécurité ici…

\- Remus ? l'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix enrouée et encore rauque par ses hurlements stridents.

\- Oui, c'est moi, tu es en sûreté ici, c'était un mauvais rêve, l'apaisa-t-il en n'arrivant pas à la lâcher, peut-être pour se rassurer lui-même. »

Il pouvait sentir ces doigts s'accrocher à sa chemise, son nez dans son cou tandis que son souffle chatouillait par moment sa peau. Il pouvait encore entendre ces hurlements déchirer le silence, transpercer ses tympans, le faire frissonner de terreur. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Quel genre de torture avaient-ils pu effectuer sur elle ? Il savait que les Mangemorts étaient sans pitié, certains d'entre eux s'amusant avec leur victime avant de les tuer. Seulement là, à l'entendre murmurer, les supplier, merlin, comment n'avaient-ils pas pu s'arrêter ?

« Euphie, as-tu mangé ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il en la sentant toujours collée contre lui, son odeur le perturbant plus que nécessaire alors que la pleine lune venait de passer.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et hier soir ? ajouta Remus en y allant prudemment tandis qu'il la sentit se tendre à cette nouvelle question. »

Il y eut un long moment avant qu'elle secoue la tête contre son torse. C'était déjà un premier pas, il ne se faisait pas envoyer sur les roses comme la dernière fois. Peut-être que Lily avait raison ? Peut-être lui faisait-elle réellement confiance ? Enhardit par cette prise de conscience, il essaya alors d'aller plus loin dans ses questions tout en restant prudent.

« Et, ton dernier repas, remonte à quand ? »

A nouveau, un long moment de silence s'installa avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer

« Samedi matin. »

Il avait donc raison, manger n'était pas son fort, plus les potions qu'elle buvait pour contrer ces mauvais rêves, cela ne l'aidait pas à reprendre des forces.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu t'en rappelles ? lui demanda-t-il en n'arrivant toujours pas à voir son visage.

\- Je, j'avais des vertiges ce matin et mal à la tête, je me suis sentie faible, d'un seul coup, je t'ai entendu puis plus rien, raconta-t-elle. Je me suis évanouie, dit-elle plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

\- Oui, je t'ai rattrapé et emmené ici, exposa Remus en reculant légèrement, à contre cœur. Comment-tu te sens, hormis le cauchemar, précisa-t-il en apercevant son visage blême et torturée.

\- Je, vaseuse, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot en détournant la tête.

\- Je vais te préparer un repas, reste ici, je reviens, déclara Lupin en se relevant alors qu'il sentit la main d'Euphémia se refermer sur son pantalon. »

Il se retourna et la vit assise dans le lit, la tête basse, se mordant les lèvres, paraissant bouleversée et surtout soucieuse.

« Tu, tu as entendu quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. »

Que devait-il lui dire ? La vérité ou mentir ? La rassurer ou bien la tourmenter à nouveau par d'autres questions ?

« Je, commença-t-il en la voyant se contracter à nouveau comme-ci elle attendait le couperet final. »

Non, il ne devait pas lui mentir, la vérité attendrait, la tourmenter plus que nécessaire n'était pas le moment. Alors, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour rencontrer ces yeux gris bleuté qui le mettaient à chaque fois en émoi.

« Qu'importe ce que j'ai pu entendre ou voir Euphie, cela ne changera jamais mon opinion sur toi, d'accord ? Tu es et resteras mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta Remus en appuyant bien ses mots pour qu'elle se sente tranquilliser. »

Elle déglutit passablement en entendant ces paroles, elle croisa le regard ambré de son ami qui paraissait sûr de lui et loin d'être apeuré ou même dégoûté. Smith hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, relâchant la pression autour de son pantalon pour finalement se rallonger dans son lit.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour quelques instants, la prévint-il avec douceur en disparaissant par l'encadrement de la porte. »

Son regard fixé sur la porte de sa chambre, elle ferma quelques secondes ses yeux, se sentant terriblement fatigué par son cauchemar qui lui donna à nouveau la chair de poule tout en poussant un gémissement plaintif aux douloureux souvenirs.

Remus avait raison, elle était en sécurité ici, elle n'était pas seule et quelque part sa présence l'apaisait énormément, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sentir la chaleur de ces bras autour de son corps, sa voix et ces mains dans son dos, cela lui avait procuré du réconfort mais pas seulement, elle avait pu sentir son cœur s'emballer beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle n'était pas idiote, Euphémia sentait qu'elle était en train de s'attacher à lui. Elle lui faisait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et en savoir les raisons, la terrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas cela, elle ne voulait pas sentir son cœur battre pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce vide en elle.

« Euphémia ? L'interpella-t-il debout avec un plateau chaud entre les mains tandis qu'il prit place sur le rebord du lit. »

La concernée ouvrit ses yeux sur Remus qui lui souriait avec tendresse tandis qu'il lui montra le plateau garni d'une soupe chaude, d'un verre d'eau et d'un morceau de chocolat. Elle se redressa contre le lit, prenant une position assise tandis qu'il lui glissa le plateau sur les genoux.

« Je ne te garantie pas que cela soit bon, mais cela te fera du bien, assura-t-il en la regardant prendre la cuillère qu'elle remplit de soupe pour ensuite la porter à sa bouche, soufflant légèrement dessus avant de l'engloutir. Alors ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux de sa réponse.

\- C'est délicieux Remus, je te remercie beaucoup, dit-elle en reprenant une autre cuillère tandis que le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à son compliment. »

Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder dévorer son assiette de soupe, ses yeux fixant inlassablement sa bouche qui aspirait le liquide chaud. Quelque fois elle glissait sa langue sur le contour de ces lèvres avant de reprendre une autre cuillère et merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être cette fichue cuillère à soupe ! Se rendait-elle compte de l'érotisme qu'elle pouvait susciter à cet instant ? L'envie de lécher lui-même ces lèvres le tiraillait de pare en pare quand il fut détourné de ses songes par sa voix :

« Je m'excuse Remus.

\- De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de…

\- Non, je, tu as manqué ton entretien d'embauche par ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? se soucia-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oh ça, émit-il en se sentant gêné. Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, ta santé est plus importante, décréta-t-il.

\- N'empêche que, je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi la dernière fois et malgré cela, s'arrêta-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, merci beaucoup, d'être là, ajouta-t-elle en croisant son regard ambré.

\- De rien Euphémia, c'est avec plaisir et j'ai ma part d'erreur, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi insistant, je, je ne savais pas pour toi et ta famille, révéla Lupin embarrassé.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? rétorqua-t-elle plus calmement. Je ne t'avais rien dit et, j'en parle très peu, mauvais souvenirs, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Oui je comprends, répondit Moony en hochant la tête, le souvenir de ces hurlements encore présent dans son esprit. »

Il put que laisser glisser ses yeux vers ces avants bras dissimulés par les manches longues, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle portait encore des collants, peut-être cachait-elle le même genre de chose que sur ces bras ? Il la vit alors prendre le morceau de chocolat qu'elle regarda quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer :

« Merci pour le chocolat, comment savais-tu que j'aimais cela ?

\- Oh, peut-être parce que j'en suis tout autant accro et puis, le chocolat adoucit les mœurs, confia Remus en souriant. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête avant de croquer dedans à pleine dent, le bruit cassant du chocolat résonnant dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit une trace de chocolat non loin de ces lèvres, comme hypnotisé, il tendit sa main vers son visage, posant délicatement un doigt sur le coin de sa bouche, essuyant le chocolat avec une lenteur presque tortueuse. Elle plongea son regard gris-bleuté dans le sien, paraissant surprise mais se laissant faire, sentant son cœur battre à tour rompre. Il devait forcément l'entendre, c'était obligé, même-elle avait la sensation de n'entendre que ce bruit.

« Remus, souffla-t-elle.»

Elle le vit alors stopper dans son geste puis éloigner ces doigts d'elle, comme perdu dans ces pensées. Étrangement, un fois de plus, le voir s'écarter ainsi lui laissa une curieuse sensation qu'elle essaya d'ignorer. Alors qu'elle allait émettre une parole à son égard, elle fut coupée par la voix de son ami.

« Euphie, je sais tu ne sembles pas apprécier les fêtes, mais le 10 Mars prochain c'est mon anniversaire, est-ce que cela te dirait de venir chez moi ? Je ferais sans doute une petite fête avec Lily, James et Sirius, je, je serais ravi de t'y compter… »

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne put qu'émettre un « O », ne s'étant pas attendue à cela et à la fois touchée qu'il l'invite. Comment savait-il qu'elle n'appréciait pas les fêtes ? Est-ce que Lily lui aurait dit quelque chose ? Cependant, même si les anniversaires avaient tendance à lui remémorer de mauvais souvenirs, se rendre à celui de Remus, lui ferait énormément plaisir.

D'une pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

De deux, pour lui offrir un cadeau comme il le méritait.

De trois, juste pour le revoir.

« Oui, répondit-elle en s'octroyant la surprise de Remus. Je viendrais avec grand plaisir. »

Peut-être était-il temps d'arriver à aller de l'avant ?

Peut-être que Lily avait raison ?

Peut-être devrait-elle cesser de vivre dans le passé et se tourner vers le futur ?

Si c'était le cas, peut-être que son futur était tout simplement devant elle…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui vous permet d'en apprendre légèrement plus sur Euphémia dont le personnage s'approfondit au fur et à mesure qu'on avance. J'espère que vous commencez à apprécier votre héroïne ?_

 _Avez vous aimez le rapprochement Remus et Euphie ? Remus qui l'invite à son anniversaire que croyez vous qu'il va se passer ? Surtout avec le couple Potter et Sirius dans les parages..._

 _Remus va t-il enfin réussir à trouver un travail ?_

 _Des commentaires ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Professeur ?

**Chapitre 6** : _Professeur ?_

 _10 Mars 1982._

Remus trépignait d'impatience, il tournait comme un loup en cage, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce sous les yeux rieurs de Sirius, James et Lily qui venaient d'arriver chez lui pour son petit repas d'anniversaire. Il ne manquait plus qu'Euphémia et plus les minutes passaient et plus il venait à douter de sa présence. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis son dernier malaise.

Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle plus venir ?

Peut-être avait-elle eu un accident ?

Peut-être avait-elle refait un malaise qui l'empêchait de venir ?

Peut-être ferait-il bien de la contacter afin de dissiper toutes ses questions et ses doutes ?

Quand soudain, la sonnette retentit, tel un chien aux aguets, il cessa de tourner en rond, releva la tête pour entendre à nouveau la sonnette tinter. Le cœur battant et les mains moites, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour y apercevoir Euphémia un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenant un paquet cadeau entre ses mains.

« Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'avais oublié d'emballer ton cadeau, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante et toujours aussi ravissante. Elle paraissait avoir reprit des couleurs qui lui allait bien au teint. Cela faisait plaisir à voir et surtout ça le rassurait quelque peu signifiant qu'elle mangeait correctement. Néanmoins, il remarqua encore ces yeux cernés au point de créer des reflets violacés sous ces paupières.

Faisait-elle encore le même genre de cauchemar auquel il avait assisté ?

Lupin déglutit passablement, en repensant à ces hurlements de désespoir, sentant le loup se manifester et pour cause, la pleine lune était pour la semaine prochaine. Il pouvait déjà sentir les premiers signes de fatigue se manifester et surtout un fait nouveau à l'approche d'Euphémia ; il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et possessif.

Il pouvait sentir le loup gronder comme pour la rappeler à lui et ça le perturbait énormément.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu ce problème avec Lily. Pourquoi _elle_?

« Remus, le rappela-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles fatigué, nota-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oh, oui, oui, enfin non, enfin, s'embrouilla de plus en plus le concerné déclenchant un rire chez la jeune femme. Désolé, j'étais dans …

\- La lune ? Compléta –t-elle d'un ton espiègle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, d'un par peur parce qu'elle avait cité la lune et de deux parce qu'il la trouvait, à ce moment précis, tout à fait désirable. Il y avait une petite étincelle malicieuse dans ces yeux et ce petit sourire endiablé lui donnait un charme fou.

« Oui, sans doute, admit-il en frottant sa nuque avec sa main droite. Je manque à tous mes devoirs, entre, dit-il en lui tendant son bras pour prendre ces affaires. Les autres sont sûrement en train de nous attendre dans le salon, informa Remus en la débarrassant de sa cape, remarquant une nouvelle fois qu'elle portait un gilet par-dessus sa jolie robe bleu canard. »

Il baissa alors son regard vers ces jambes toujours recouvertes d'une paire de collant noir épais, et pourtant l'hiver touchait à sa fin, désormais les températures étaient plus proches du printemps. Il se mordit les lèvres en se faisant la remarque qu'elle devait avoir la même chose que sur ces bras. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, le surprenant quelque peu, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas vu son regard inquisiteur.

« Tu habites dans un lieu très reculé, confia-t-elle, je trouve ça charmant le bois non loin de chez toi, pouvons nous, nous y promener ?

\- Ah oui, un coup de cœur, répondit Remus en se sentant à nouveau mal à l'aise de devoir quelque peu mentir. Eh bien, le bois n'est pas particulièrement entretenu, confia Moony embarrassé.

\- Oh, je vois, émit-elle. Peut-être serait-il mieux que je n'y aille pas alors, qui sait, je pourrais tomber sur le grand méchant loup comme dans le conte, déclara Euphie en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Le conte ? murmura Remus en sentant une perle de sueur couler le long de son échine.

\- Oui, celui des Frères Grimm, le chaperon rouge, enfin, il est vrai qu'il y a eu aussi une version de Charles Perrault beaucoup moins folklore et plutôt sans appel, raconta à toute vitesse la sorcière en levant ses yeux vers le ciel, réfléchissant. Alors ? dit-elle en rencontrant ces yeux ambrés.

\- Euh, alors quoi ? reprit Lupin déstabilisé.

\- Le conte, du chaperon rouge, connais-tu ? éluda Euphémia en le fixant avec intensité.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, je suis un sang-mêlé, ma mère n'était pas une sorcière alors j'ai cet avantage de connaître quelques histoires de ce côté, révéla Remus en essayant de reprendre un peu contenance.

\- Parfait ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire à son attention. »

Il lui aurait bien demandé en quoi cela était parfait, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir avec ce conte de Moldu, avait-elle des doutes sur lui ? Après tout, elle avait fréquenté l'école avec eux, elle était certes plus jeune, mais elle aurait très bien pu remarquer quelque chose à cette époque ? Ne souhaitant pas revenir sur ce sujet de conversation qui le mettait dans l'embarras, il hocha la tête puis l'emmena vers le salon où ses trois amis y discutaient.

Il l'observa dire _« bonjour »_ aux trois sorciers puis au jeune Harry qui semblait particulièrement content de la voir puisqu'il tendit les bras vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle le prenne, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur la joue du petit garçon et Remus avoua sans honte qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place.

Parfois, les choses étaient tellement plus simples lorsqu'on était des enfants.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Bien joué l'invitation à ton anniversaire, déclara Sirius en croisant le regard ambré de son meilleur ami. Cesse de la détailler ainsi où elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose, sous entendit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- De quoi pourrait-elle se douter ? Tu te fais des illusions mon pauvre Padfoot, soupira Remus en gardant son calme et pourtant les battements de son cœur en étaient tout autre.

\- Moony, voyons pas de ça avec moi, on te connaît comme si nous t'avions fait, s'indigna Black en faisant la moue. Tu en pinces pour elle et tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ?

\- Bien sûr que non, réfuta-t-il avec vigueur.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? reprit Sirius d'un seul coup très sérieux.

\- Eh bien, oui, répondit Remus d'un ton hésitant en apercevant l'air de Padfoot qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Alors, cela ne te gêne pas si je viens à chasser sur ton territoire ?

\- Chasser ? Mon territoire ? répéta ahurit Remus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle est sacrément mignonne, elle a du tempérament, suffisamment pour ne pas céder à mes avances, cela peut-être amusant de continuer à la draguer pour tromper l'ennui, confia Sirius en fixant Euphémia d'un air plus qu'évocateur aux yeux de Lupin qui commença à se sentir mal. Alors ? renouvela Sirius en fixant désormais Moony qui paraissait plus incertain que jamais. Tu me la laisses ?

\- Je…. »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit Euphémia arriver vers eux avec Harry dans les bras suivit de James et Lily. Était-il sérieux ? Était-il vraiment intéressé par Euphémia ou n'était ce qu'un coup de bluff ? Remus en venait à douter, cet air chez Sirius, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il le savait sérieux. A cet instant, il ne jouait plus, il avait réellement envie de la séduire. Il déglutit passablement, son regard passant de son meilleur ami à Euphémia qui s'adressa à Sirius en lui disant

« Prends ton filleul, celui-ci te réclame, dit-elle en lui tendant Harry qui essayait de prononcer le prénom de Sirius, en faisant des « _si-si_ ».

\- Avec plaisir, dommage pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, sous entendit Sirius à l'encontre d'Euphémia qui leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en lui donnant Harry. »

Au même moment, il frôla intentionnellement sa main, tout en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens, sous le regard médusé de Lily qui lui avait pourtant personnifié que la jeune femme était chasse gardée pour Remus. Quant à Lupin, celui-ci sentit sa gorge se serrer ainsi que son estomac, en apercevant le jeu de drague de son ami. Il ne plaisantait pas, il allait réellement le faire ! Le loup commença alors à surgir, semblant mécontent de la situation. Il pouvait presque sentir l'entendre hurler en lui.

Lui hurler _« elle est à moi, elle est à moi, à moi, à moi.»_

Non, elle n'était pas à lui, elle ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il ne ressentait rien, elle était juste une amie, rien de plus.

 _Juste une amie._

Alors pourquoi était-il dans cet état juste en apercevant Sirius toucher un peu plus que nécessaire cette même amie ? Pourquoi voir le regard d'Euphémia, troublée par le toucher de Padfoot, lui donna une soudaine envie de sauter à la gorge de celui-ci pour lui faire cesser ce petit jeu tortueux ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Sirius avait-il raison en lui disant qu'il en pinçait pour Euphie ? Si oui, depuis quand ?

Était-ce lors de son dernier malaise ? Ou bien durant l'altercation sur le chemin de traverse ?

Non, ce genre de sentiments, d'émotions, il l'avait ressenti bien avant cela, ce petit soubresaut dans sa poitrine remontait lors de la nouvelle année, cette même soirée où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Cette première fois, où il avait préféré rester avec elle plutôt que de rentrer. Cette même première fois, où il avait apprécié sa compagnie au point d'en avoir oublié la notion du temps, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec _elle_.

Il aimait sa présence, il aimait son intelligence, il aimait sa façon d'être et de parler, il aimait quand elle lui souriait. Il avait aimé la tenir dans ses bras et la consoler après son cauchemar. Il avait aimé sentir son odeur et sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il aimait savoir qu'elle avait confiance en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, parce que cela le rendait spécial à ces yeux, à _elle_.

Tout comme, elle était devenue spéciale pour _lui_.

Remus déglutit passablement en prenant réellement conscience des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour ne rien voir ? C'est Sirius qui avait raison, une fois de plus.

« Et si nous passions à table puisque nous sommes tous présent, proposa Lily en observant Remus, tout en lançant un regard foudroyant à Sirius qui ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Oui, bonne idée ! répondit Lupin en étant sortit de ses pensées. »

James reprit Harry des bras de Sirius afin de le mettre dans sa chaise haute, suivit par Euphémia tandis que Lily resta en arrière afin de parler à Black, n'appréciant pas le petit manège qu'il effectuait auprès de Smith. Elle allait remettre les pendules à l'heure et maintenant. Elle se saisit alors son bras, puis se pencha à son oreille tout en lui soufflant

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je te jure que je vais te faire passer l'envie…

\- Eh ! s'insurgea Sirius. Calme toi, je sais bien qu'elle est chasse gardée pour notre Moony et c'est justement pour cela que je drague Euphémia, parce qu'il se voile la face concernant ces sentiments pour elle, confia le concerné en s'attirant le regard inquisiteur de la rouquine. Je me suis dis, qu'en le rendant jaloux, peut-être qu'il…

\- Qu'il pourrait réaliser ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? compléta Lily qui commençait à trouver l'idée intéressante.

\- C'est ça, confirma Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin, et je peux t'assurer que ça marche, certifia-t-il. »

Oui, elle avait bien vu le changement opérer en Remus, elle l'avait clairement vu en colère et jaloux. Sauf qu'à ce train là, avec la pleine lune en approche, il allait le rendre fou et elle ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout que Padfoot risquait d'en payer les conséquences lors de la transformation.

« D'accord, concéda-t-elle, tu as eu raison mais, cesse de le faire, ou tu vas finir par faire enrager le loup et je te rappelle que la pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine. J'aimerais autant éviter de te récupérer à la petite cuillère, s'inquiéta Lily.

\- Oh, émit Sirius en n'ayant pas pensé à cela. Tu as sans doute raison, on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dommage, prononça-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de manière désinvolte. Je m'amusais bien, révéla Black en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. »

Lily soupira tout en roulant des yeux devant le comportement de leur ami qui ne changeait pas. Quand allait-il cesser d'être un enfant et enfin grandir, surtout avec les femmes ? A côté de ça, il était un parrain dès plus dévoué et attentionné, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait un excellent père.

Quel gâchis !

Elle secoua alors la tête, ramenant ses pensées vers Remus, pour l'instant c'était de lui qu'elle devait s'occuper ! Le tour de Sirius viendrait plus tard…

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à table, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Remus pour ramener le poulet rôti accompagné de ces petits légumes sur la table, sous les yeux de ses convives.

« Si ton poulet est aussi bon que la soupe que tu as pu me préparer la dernière fois, cela me donne une faim de _loup_ , dit-elle en lui souriant. »

Sirius, James et Lily relevèrent aussitôt les propos d'Euphémia pour ensuite regarder Remus qui paraissait bien embarrassé. Autant dire que Lily était aux anges de savoir que son ami avait pu se rapprocher à ce point là de la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire malicieux et vainqueur à Black qui lui sourit en retour.

Au final ces deux là se débrouillaient bien tout seul. Le temps finirait par faire son œuvre, enfin c'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous.

Le repas passa très rapidement, peut-être trop aux yeux de Remus qui était assis à côté d'Euphémia, discutant régulièrement avec elle sur toutes sortes de sujets. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne se lassait pas d'elle, puis vint le moment du gâteau d'anniversaire, bien entendu se fût Lily qui l'avait fait et ramenée dans la pièce.

Quand vint le moment de souffler ses vingt-deux bougies, Lupin les observa avec délectation.

Ils étaient là, tous réunis autour de cette table, après cette guerre qui n'en terminait pas. Il manquait certes Peter pour compléter le tableau, mais sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu souffler ses bougies, entouré de ses amis.

C'était sans doute le plus bel anniversaire qu'il pouvait avoir.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Ne plus être maudit par sa Lycanthropie ?

Trouver un travail décent ?

Il croisa alors les yeux d'Euphémia qui le regardait avec tendresse. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de reporter son regard ambré sur le gâteau et les bougies allumées. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant, puis souhaita de plus profond de son cœur que la jeune femme puisse trouver le bonheur et de pouvoir rester à ses côtés, le plus longtemps possible.

En quelques secondes, les bougies furent éteintes sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie, puis la distribution des cadeaux commença alors avec celui de James et Lily. Il développa le paquet pour y découvrir un magnifique échiquier version sorcier. Quand Sirius lui donna le sien, Remus sut qu'il devait se préparer au pire, cependant il fut étonné d'y découvrir un livre sur le Quidditch à travers les âges.

Étrange ? Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'encontre de son meilleur ami qui semblait fière de lui. Sauf que Remus n'était pas un grand adepte de Quiddicth, alors cela ne pouvait que signifier que cette couverture cachait autre chose. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Padfoot avant d'ouvrir la première page du bouquin qui dévoila des images animées plus que subjectives et des textes dont il n'osa même pas lire un mot, commençant à rougir comme un adolescent sous les éclats de rire de Sirius.

Lily sembla curieuse par le livre mais aussitôt Remus le dissimula dans sa bibliothèque sous les rires de James qui semblait bien au courant de la chose. Bande de sale traître ! Il vit alors le regard perplexe d'Euphémia qui observait tout le monde à tour de rôle, ne semblant pas comprendre, et heureusement pour lui.

Son esprit se mit alors à vagabonder, repensant à l'image qu'il avait vu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de transposer l'image de la jeune femme et la sienne dans cette pose plus qu'érotique. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sentant une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son échine.

Merlin ! Sirius lui paierait cela !

Il fut rapidement détourné de ses songes en apercevant la jeune Smith se lever et s'avancer vers lui, lui tendant à son tour un cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire Remus, souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. J'espère qu'il te plaira ? »

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'il se sentit fébrile en pouvant encore sentir la douceur de ces lèvres sur sa joue. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas toucher du bout des doigts sa peau comme pour s'imprégner de la chaleur de sa bouche et de son souffle contre son visage.

« Merci Euphie, réussit-il à dire en prenant le cadeau, frôlant ces mains. »

Il remarqua alors un léger trouble en elle il la vit se pincer ces lèvres qu'il aurait aimé dévorer à cet instant précis. Elle détourna la tête, paraissant gênée puis retourna à sa place. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour développer son cadeau et y découvrir :

« Elle est magnifique Euphémia ! Elle a dû te coûter une fortune, je…

\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix, assura-t-elle en rougissant. Je, j'avais peur d'avoir mal choisit, je ne voulais pas t'offrir un livre, cela aurait été peu original de ma part, et j'avais remarqué que ta cape semblait souffrir des années, confia la jeune Smith. Je ne veux pas dire que tes affaires soient…

\- Merci, la coupa Remus en la mettant autour de son cou. Je la porterais tous les jours. Tu as bien choisit, garantit le loup garou,

\- Je trouvais que le bleu te sciait bien alors, euh, la couleur te plait ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ces yeux ambrés.

\- Oui, énormément, dit-il à nouveau en s'approchant d'elle pour finalement l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue en déclenchant la surprise chez Euphémia qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact pour ensuite se détendre.

\- Eh ! Nous aussi on veut un bisou pour nos cadeaux ! s'exclama Padfoot en faisant la moue.

\- Un jour peut-être Pad', quand tu seras rasé et je doute que James apprécie que j'embrasse sa femme, sous-entendit Remus en détournant aussitôt les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage d'Euphie, surprit lui-même par sa témérité. »

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose d'autre, la cheminée dans le salon s'illumina soudainement de flammes vertes pour y laisser apparaître Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. Le vieux sorcier entra dans la pièce tout en époussetant sa robe puis vrilla de ses yeux bleus Remus Lupin, qui semblait tout aussi abasourdit de le voir chez lui que les autres.

Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire pour venir lui rendre visite ici ?

« Ah Remus ! Je suis content de vous voir, je vois que j'arrive au moment de la dégustation du gâteau, remarqua le directeur de Poudlard. J'ai toujours adoré le sucré, c'est mon pêché mignon, dit-il en souriant.

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? Non pas que vous soyez le bienvenue dans ma maison mais…

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants, rien de grave qui ne puisse troubler cette heureuse journée, assura le concerné en croisant ses bras dans son dos. Je viens pour vous Remus, pour vous faire une proposition, soumit Albus s'attirant l'attention de son ancien élève.

\- Quel genre de proposition ? demanda Lupin en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vient malheureusement de nous quitter, il n'était pas en forme ces derniers temps et la vieillesse à eu raison de lui, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau professeur, à Poudlard, précisa le directeur en regardant intensément Remus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je….

\- Je crois qu'il veut que tu prennes le poste, décréta Sirius les mains dans les poches en observant Dumbledore qui hocha la tête face aux propos de Black.

\- Impossible ! Je ne peux pas ! décréta subitement Moony en surprenant Euphémia mais pas le reste des convives.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama James en se levant brutalement. C'est une proposition en or qu'il vient te faire, tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur travail, enseigner c'est fait pour toi !

\- Là n'est pas la question, trancha Remus en ne lâchant pas des yeux Prong. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! sous entendit Lupin concernant son problème mensuel.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, après tout, _il sait_ et Poudlard est sécurisé pour _ça_ , ajouta Sirius.

\- Les autres ne le savent pas, c'est cela le problème ! s'obstina Lupin en se mordant les lèvres. »

Euphémia écoutait et regardait l'échange, quelque peu perdue par l'abnégation de Remus à ne pas vouloir accepter le poste qui était fait pour lui. Il était doux, patient, il aimait les livres, il était à l'écoute de son entourage, il ferait un parfait professeur. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir encore étudier à Poudlard. Elle était certaine que les filles allaient jacasser sur lui, après tout, il n'était pas dépourvu de charme, bien au contraire. Cependant, pourquoi refusait-il ce poste ? Manquait-il de confiance en lui ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il cachait un secret et c'était cela dont les garçons parlaient entre eux, et au vu de l'expression que tenait Lily et Albus Dumbledore, ils en avaient aussi la connaissance.

Euphémia reporta son regard sur Remus, le détaillant, il était fatigué et nerveux, comme elle avait pu souvent le remarquer à Poudlard, chaque mois de chaque année. Elle savait ces angoisses, elle les comprenait mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne qui méritait ce travail.

« Remus, prononça Euphie en réussissant à captiver son attention. Accepte ce travail, tu le mérites plus que quiconque, tu feras un excellent professeur et puis, Poudlard, ce n'est pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, sous entendit-elle en le surprenant. »

Le concerné voulut répliquer mais en apercevant le regard de la jeune femme, il ne put émettre quoi que se soit. Elle était sincère et surtout, c'était ces dernières paroles qui le faisaient soudainement réfléchir et fléchir. Il était vrai que Poudlard était à côté de Pré-au-Lard, cela signifiait qu'il serait plus proche d'elle, pour la voir, lui rendre visite. Était-cela qu'elle lui signifiait ?

Souhaitait-elle réellement le voir plus régulièrement ? Passer du temps avec lui ?

Lui, oui, il le voulait et cette simple idée lui fit énormément plaisir.

Néanmoins, il était un loup-garou.

Certes il y avait la cabane hurlante pour qu'il puisse y faire sa transformation, sans doute que Prong et Padfoot pourraient venir le rejoindre. Cependant, si cela venait aux oreilles des parents et des élèves qu'un professeur atteint de Lycanthropie enseignait à Poudlard. Il ne donnait pas cher de son poste et de la carrière de Dumbledore.

Merlin, c'était un dilemme, il était heureux d'une telle proposition, voyant là l'occasion de renflouer son coffre à Gringott tout en faisant un métier qu'il allait aimer. Il pourrait aussi être plus proche d'Euphémia, pouvant même toucher l'espoir de la voir les week-ends.

Seulement, il était aussi angoissé par sa malédiction, lui rappelant, ô combien, son statut était mal perçu. Lui rappelant qu'il allait aussi devoir le révéler à la jeune femme et alors comment réagirait-elle ? Comment prendrait-elle la chose qu'il lui ait mentit durant des mois, trompant sa confiance ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Sirius, lui dirait de profiter du moment présent, de ne pas passer aux conséquences et à l'avenir.

James, lui assurerait encore une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait le droit à ce bonheur, qu'il était une personne et un être humain comme tout le monde.

Lily, elle, lui dirait qu'il devrait prendre confiance en lui et croire en l'avenir.

Dumbledore croyait en lui, et il avait confiance en lui pour lui faire une telle proposition.

Euphémia ne le lâchait pas des yeux, semblant attendre, espérant dans le plus profond des silences. Son regard était juste à damner un saint. Elle l'encourageait. Elle souhaitait qu'il prenne ce poste, il pouvait le voir, le sentir.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qu'il ramena à l'arrière, fermant ses yeux, espérant ne pas regretter les paroles qu'ils allaient prononcer à cet instant :

« J'accepte, j'accepte le poste, répéta Remus la gorge serré quand soudain il entendit les cris d'exultations dans la pièce et deux bras l'enlacer chaleureusement. »

Surprit, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Euphémia contre lui, celle-ci paraissait heureuse et à ce moment précis, toutes ses angoisses se dissipèrent. Son sourire était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue depuis des mois, voire des années.

C'était sans aucun doute, son plus cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle était juste _belle_.

« Merci Remus, je suis contente, n'oublie pas que ma bibliothèque est à ta disposition, lui rappela-t-elle en se détachant de lui. »

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête, tandis qu'il sentit d'autres bras s'enrouler autour de lui ceux de Sirius, James puis Lily, heureux pour lui, lui redonnant du baume au cœur. Il devait croire en l'avenir et pour l'instant, celui-ci semblait se profiler sous le meilleur des hospices.

« Eh bien, je propose qu'on mange le gâteau pour fêter cela ! décréta Albus avec un sourire amusé. »

* * *

 _Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre ? Remus qui commence à prendre en compte ses sentiments et à réaliser qu'il aime Euphémia grâce à notre Sirius qui est un sacré chenapan !_

 _Euphémia qui fait des sous entendu étrange vis à vis du de son ami, sait-elle réellement son secret ou bien est-ce un hasard d'après vous ?_

 _Et puis voilà que notre Mumus va devenir professeur, cela me paraissait assez logique, car après tout, Dumbledore lui propose dans le tome 3, alors pourquoi pas ici ? Certes, ce n'est peut-être pas très original comme idée, mais cela reste dans l'esprit de HP._

 _Que va t-il se passer ? Euphémia et Remus vont-ils désormais se rapprocher ?_

 _Va t-elle refaire des allusions par rapport à son secret ?_

 _Prochaine chapitre : Un Goût de Whisky._

 _Celui-là, vous allez l'adorer..._

 _Des commentaires bons ou mauvais ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un goût de Whisky

**Chapitre 7** : _Un goût de Whisky_

 _Avril 1982._

Cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines qu'il était désormais professeur à Poudlard. Trois semaines que sa vie venait de changer de tout au tout. Il avait son propre appartement à l'école et un salaire ; pouvant ainsi commencer à renouveler sa garde de robe qui commençait à défaillir. Autant dire que sa vie était aussi douce que possible, en plus de cela, il y avait Euphémia.

Tous les week-ends, ils se rencontraient à Pré-au-Lard, parfois buvant un chocolat chaud chez elle, d'autres fois se promenant avec elle dans le village, ou bien comme ce soir, se réunissant aux trois balais pour y boire un verre. Il aimait ces moments passés avec elle, les conversations qu'ils échangeaient, l'entendre rire, la voir sourire. Il était juste heureux.

Oui, actuellement Remus Lupin pouvait dire qu'il était un homme heureux.

Il avait même la sensation de rajeunir, non pas qu'il était vieux, mais parfois son visage exprimait une profonde mélancolie et là, s'observant dans le miroir, ses yeux pétillaient. Son visage était serein, détendu. Enfilant sa chemise bleu ciel et son pantalon noir, il réajusta les manches à ses poignets puis s'en alla prendre la cape bleue que lui avait offerte la jeune Smith.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa bourse qui teintait de Gallions et de Mornilles afin de pouvoir offrir une boisson à sa jeune amie tandis qu'il glissa sa baguette dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa cape.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour rejoindre le petit village sous la pluie du printemps. Entrant dans les trois balais, il remarqua aussitôt qu'Euphémia était déjà installée à leur table favorite ; au fond, non loin de la fenêtre et près de la cheminée. Il se sécha d'un rapide sortilège puis s'approcha vers la table tandis qu'elle releva aussitôt la tête vers lui, semblant heureuse de le revoir comme à chaque fois.

« Bonsoir Euphie, prononça Remus en retirant sa cape qu'il posa sur la chaise libre à côté de lui. Tu as passée une bonne semaine ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, tout en s'accoudant d'un air rêveur sur la table, l'observant s'installer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait, il ne pouvait cesser de la détailler dans le moindre détail. Elle portait son éternel t-shirt bleu roi à manches longues avec une jupe noire et des collants de la même couleur que sa jupe. Il était certain qu'au vu de la saison, elle était en parfait décalage. Néanmoins, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'y était habitué et ne posait plus de questions. Il préférait attendre que cela vienne d'elle-même, s'il avait bien compris une chose en la côtoyant ces derniers temps c'est qu'il fallait la laisser venir à lui, sinon elle se braquait.

Pourquoi ?

Une fois, il avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer qu'elle semblait fatiguée et lui avait alors demandé si elle continuait de faire des cauchemars. Grossière erreur de sa part, elle s'était de suite renfermée et ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé de la soirée.

Alors il attendait, continuant de l'observer, essayant de prendre soin d'elle comme il le pouvait, à sa manière, en veillant à ce qu'elle mange quand elle était avec lui, ou bien même en la raccompagnant jusqu'à chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité à leur retour.

« Que souhaites-tu boire ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant toujours aussi pensive.

\- Un whisky pur feu, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Remus haussa un sourcil, étonné par sa réponse, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait demander de l'alcool. Il avait l'habitude de la voir prendre un thé, un chocolat, mais pas d'alcool. Généralement quand Sirius buvait ce genre de boisson, c'est qu'il allait mal, était-ce son cas aussi ?

« D'accord, dit-il en l'apercevant se détendre comme ci elle avait eu peur qu'il refuse. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre les deux boissons, ayant prit la même chose qu'elle pour l'accompagner. Il posa le verre vers Smith puis s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise, la regardant poser timidement ses deux mains autour de la chope.

« Un temps de chien aujourd'hui, remarqua Remus, j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas trop foule à la boutique.

\- Non pas trop, admit-elle la tête baissée sur sa boisson. A vrai dire, mon patron m'a obligé à prendre des congés, révéla-t-elle en buvant une première gorgée du whisky qui lui brûla légèrement la gorge.

\- Ah bon ? prononça Remus. Vous êtes en manque de travail à ce point là ? »

Euphémia serra un peu plus fortement sa chope avant d'engloutir une nouvelle gorgée comme pour se donner du courage. Non, la librairie n'était absolument pas en manque de travail, mais ces derniers temps, elle enchaînait erreur sur erreur et en conséquence son patron lui avait stipulé qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

« Je, débuta-t-elle se sentant mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin de repos, selon lui, précisa Euphie en n'osant toujours pas rencontrer le regard de Remus.

\- Oh, eh bien je suppose que cela ne peut te faire que du bien, répondit Lupin en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je, je vais m'ennuyer, que vais-je faire de mes journées, je…

\- Eh bien, tu pourras lire, tu pourras prendre le temps de flâner, de dormir le matin, de… »

Il vit alors ces mains trembler tandis qu'elle porta une nouvelle fois son verre à ces lèvres pour engloutir une troisième gorgée sous ses yeux, tandis que lui n'avait toujours pas touché à sa boisson. Quelque chose n'allait-pas, il le sentait, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle reposa son verre, un peu plus brutalement que les premières fois, tout en se pinçant les lèvres, le regard quelque peu perdu et Lupin pouvait dire que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

« Euphie, murmura-t-il en glissant une main vers elle. Prendre le temps de vivre fait parfois du bien, confia Remus d'un ton doux.

\- Je, le boulot m'aide à ne pas penser, à ne pas ruminer, rester seule à l'appartement toute la journée, je vais, je vais y penser tous les jours, je, j'ai besoin de travailler Remus, déclara-t-elle d'un ton suppliant et les yeux tourmentés.

\- Ecoute-moi, dit-il en essayant de captiver son regard, en vain. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester chez toi, va voir Lily, je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse de t'accueillir chez elle, je…

\- Je suis fatiguée Remus, livra-t-elle avant de boire à nouveau, le surprenant à moitie par cette confidence. »

Il ne le savait que trop bien qu'elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, ces yeux cernés le disait en long, en large et en travers. Cependant, il était étonné qu'elle finisse par le lui dire. Devait-il s'en réjouir ou bien s'en inquiéter ?

« J'ai fait des erreurs, avoua-t-elle faiblement. Si, si je perdais mon boulot, si, si…

\- Eh ! Je pense que si ton patron t'a mis au repos forcé c'est parce qu'il a vu que tu en avais besoin, alors ne pense pas qu'il va te virer, il l'aurait déjà fait, rassura Moony en posant sa main sur la sienne. Prends-tu tes potions de sommeil sans rêves ?

\- J'en ai trop abusé, dit-elle en posant une main sur son front. Je, je dois ralentir la consommation, je risque d'en devenir dépendante, l'hôpital m'a conseillé deux fois par semaine, mais…

\- C'est toutes les nuits que tu en aurais besoin, compléta Remus, sentant son cœur se tordre de douleur, en la voyant hocher la tête. »

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Ou bien faire ? Il ne connaissait aucun moyen de chasser les mauvais rêves, hormis les potions, mais en abuser ne résolvaient rien. Cela ne faisait même pas une année, c'était encore ressent, cela était sans doute normal de faire des cauchemars. Les rêves servaient aussi à évacuer, c'était guérisseur. Peut-être devrait-elle parler ? Peut-être que si elle se confiait sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les cauchemars se réduiraient d'eux-mêmes ?

« Euphie, les rêves sont aussi là pour guérir l'esprit, as-tu pensé à en parler ? proposa-t-il en sentant ces doigts se crisper sur la table. Parler de tes rêves, de ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'année dernière ? »

Il allait se faire envoyer sur les roses, il avait été trop loin, c'était sûr.

« Je, non, c'est inutile, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ça va passer, faut juste du temps, faut juste… »

Remus se mordit les lèvres face à ces paroles, elle essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Oui, le temps guérissait les blessures, mais ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas une simple peine de cœur ou bien tout autre chose de similaire. Elle avait perdu ces parents, elle avait assisté à leur mort, puis tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on l'avait torturé durant plusieurs jours. Il la vit alors terminer son verre d'une traite, elle ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes en déglutissant l'alcool qui devait lui brûler la gorge. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle paraissait enivrée et sans attendre, il lui retira son verre. Il posa la monnaie sur la table puis se dirigea vers elle.

« On rentre chez toi, dit-il d'un ton ferme en voulant l'aider à se relever.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas, je vais revoir, j'ai peur, je ne veux plus, je ne supporte plus, balbutia-t-elle en repoussant faiblement de sa main Remus.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir, je te ramène et je reste un peu avec toi, mais nous serons plus confortables chez toi qu'ici, justifia Lupin en posant sa cape sur ces épaules.

\- Promis, tu restes ?

\- Promis, attesta Moony en la relevant de sa chaise. »

Il prit sa cape au passage tout en soutenant Euphémia qui chancelait légèrement. Il dit au revoir à Rosmerta qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. La pluie était toujours battante dehors et il ne se voyait pas remonter la rue avec elle, à moitié titubante. Alors, il fit la dernière des choses à laquelle il se serait cru faire un jour avec une femme, il passa un bras sous ces jambes et dans son dos, la portant contre lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais celle-ci ne protesta même pas, sentant au contraire ces bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, glissant son nez dans son cou.

D'accord, clairement, elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se mit à courir avec elle jusqu'à son appartement, croisant au passage deux personnes recouvertes d'une cape de pluie dissimulant leurs visages. Il fronça des sourcils, mais ne s'y attarda pas, préférant rentrer au chaud le plus rapidement possible.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de bifurquer dans la ruelle où se situait l'appartement d'Euphémia et il put voir distinctement que les deux personnes semblaient le regarder, trop longtemps, avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Un frisson parcourut son échine puis s'enfonça dans la ruelle, préférant ignorer l'étrange sentiment de crainte qui l'avait oppressé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour arriver dans son appartement, il se lança un sortilège de séchage puis à la jeune Smith qu'il déposa à contre cœur dans le fauteuil non loin de la cheminée, allumant le feu dans l'âtre.

Il se défit de sa cape, retirant celle d'Euphie, puis s'en alla vers la cuisine pour lui servir un verre d'eau qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quand il revint, elle était toujours dans le fauteuil, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, entourés par ses bras. Il posa alors le verre sur la table basse, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse. Il s'agenouilla à son tour sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur et pouvoir plonger ses yeux ambrés dans les siens.

« Eh, dit-il en tendant une main vers son visage. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis encore là, veux-tu qu'on parle d'un livre que tu aurais lu ? Ou bien veux-tu que…

\- Pardonne-moi Remus, finit-elle par dire, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir, je, je suis désolée, vraiment… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'il pouvait sentir ses larmes mouiller sa chemise. Son corps tressautait par moment pour ensuite l'entendre échapper un sanglot qu'elle prit soin de dissimuler aussitôt.

La voir ainsi, le rendait fou de chagrin, la savoir mal sans pouvoir alléger sa peine parce qu'il lui manquait trop d'éléments, le faisait se sentir inutile. Alors, il insista une nouvelle fois auprès d'elle, pour qu'elle lui parle, espérant avoir des informations qui l'aideraient à soulager ses angoisses.

Seulement, seul le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre et son silence vint lui répondre, ou presque…Il put la sentir bouger nerveusement et entendre un grattement, alors il baissa la tête et il la vit se frotter fortement son avant bras gauche dont la manche se relevait légèrement à chaque fois.

« Arrête, dit Lupin en lui bloquant les poignets. Tu vas te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en la voyant baisser la tête.

\- Cela ne peut pas être pire que ce qu' _elle_ m'a déjà fait, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

\- Qui est, _elle_ ? releva Remus en sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement, en entendant Euphémia parler de sa tortionnaire. Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Je ne savais rien Remus, marmonna Euphie qui paraissait plongée dans ses souvenirs. Je ne savais rien sur où se trouvait Lily et James, mais, mais _elle_ pensait le contraire parce qu'on, parce qu'on lui avait dit que je fréquentais Lily à l'école, je ne savais rien, dit-elle à nouveau douloureusement. Mais elle continuait, elle disait que mon sang était sale, et à chaque fois, à chaque fois, elle enfonçait, elle, elle, plus, plus profondément et j'hurlais, j'hurlais, et elle continuait, elle riait, je devenais folle, je ne savais plus, et à la fin, je riais de démence avec elle, la douleur me rendait folle, je…je…je…Remus, je suis folle.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, nia-t-il en maintenant toujours ses poignets dans ses mains.

\- Ils, ils sont morts par ma faute, affirma-t-elle en fermant les paupières.

\- Non, ils sont morts à cause de cette guerre stupide, contesta à nouveau Lupin.

\- Je n'ai pas su les protéger, j'ai paniqué, ma baguette est tombée, je, je suis une idiote, ils sont…

\- Non, arrête, arrête ça Euphie, ordonna Remus en prenant son visage en coupe. Cesse de culpabiliser, des Aurors sont morts durant cette guerre, des sorciers ayant des aptitudes hors du commun sont morts contre eux, que croyais-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu étais seule contre combien d'entre eux ? Combien ?

\- Trois, réussit-elle à formuler la voix étranglée. Ma baguette, ma baguette je, je l'ai perdue, elle…

\- Peu importe, tu aurais pu avoir ta baguette avec toi, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, expliqua Remus en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Euphémia, accepte-le, tu étais seule contre tous, tes parents, tu n'aurais pas pu les défendre tout en te protégeant, c'était impossible, je, tu as été courageuse, tu as survécu, tu as tenue bon, tu es là avec moi, chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien

\- Je, je suis marquée de partout, elle m'a marqué de partout, je suis horrible Remus, bafouilla-t-elle en laissant les larmes rouler sur ces joues.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, tu es une fille formidable, affirma le concerné en maintenant la pression autour de son visage. »

Il pouvait la sentir se tendre entre ses mains tandis qu'elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche face à son affirmation.

Combien de vie la guerre avait-elle détruite ?

Combien de gens comme Euphémia était marquée ainsi par cette guerre sans sens ?

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour réussir à reprendre pied ?

Cependant, même si ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, il avait enfin eu des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait enfin eu ces confidences sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'histoire au complet, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse la comprendre. Il s'en moquait éperdument qu'elle soit marquée, lui aussi avait des cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps. Elle restait belle à ses yeux et le resterait peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait avoir aux avants bras et sur ses jambes.

« Euphémia, reprit-il calmement. Peu importe ce que tu pourras me faire voir, où me dire, je resterais toujours à tes côtés, sois en certaine. Je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il avec conviction et détermination.

\- Je ne veux pas, non, non, pas ce soir, s'il te plait, je…

\- Calme-toi, la rassura-t-il en la fixant avec intensité. Pas ce soir, d'accord, un autre jour, quand tu t'en sentiras capable, ajouta Moony en pouvant sentir son souffle balayer son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, bredouilla-t-elle péniblement.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, rétorqua Remus en s'approchant de plus en plus de son visage. »

Son regard était plongé dans le sien, et elle pouvait y lire toute la sincérité de ces paroles.

Il resterait à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Une fois de plus, il était là, avec elle, essayant de la réconforter.

Une fois de plus, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort que la normale.

Une fois de plus, elle avait à nouveau cette sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait.

Ces yeux ambrés, qui la fixaient avec intensité, la chamboulaient plus que tout.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son nez et ses lèvres.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains sur ses joues.

La notion du temps semblait s'effacer peu à peu, les angoisses avec elle.

Ils n'y avaient qu'eux dans cette pièce, juste lui et elle.

Euphémia avait le souhait que cela dure pour l'éternité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa une main sur la sienne faisant réagir Remus qui paraissait tout aussi déconnecté de la réalité environnante. Son pouce caressa tendrement le dessus de sa main tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de paix. Elle ré-ouvrit alors ses yeux en entendant Remus souffler son prénom dans un murmure.

Il était si près, si près d'elle mais pas assez, pas encore, elle voulait plus.

Ses yeux gris glissèrent sur la bouche entrouverte de Lupin et sa gorge se fit soudainement très sèche, était-ce dû à l'alcool ingérer ? Elle en doutait fortement, surtout quand l'idée de l'embrasser lui vint alors en tête, la faisant rougir plus que nécessaire.

Elle déglutit passablement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit sans dessus dessous alors que Remus ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Comment pourrait-elle résister à cette distance ? Comment pourrait-elle échapper à cette lente torture ? Il était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui suffisait juste de s'avancer légèrement pour clore ce vide entre eux.

A quoi pensait-elle ?

Pardi, c'était son ami ! Juste un ami, un très bon ami !

Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cet état face au regard de Remus ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien avec lui ?

Pourquoi aimait-elle sa présence ainsi que discuter avec lui ?

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours cette envie qu'il reste plus chez elle ?

N'ayant jamais assez de sa présence, souhaitant l'avoir continuellement avec elle.

Elle le voulait lui, et personne d'autre.

Elle avait besoin de _lui_.

Il était celui qu'elle aimait le plus, celui pour qui son cœur battait.

Elle posa alors sa deuxième main sur la sienne, ne le lâchant pas du regard, réalisant pleinement le cheminement de ses pensées.

 _Elle aimait Remus Lupin._

Et comme pour conclure cette dernière pensée, elle se pencha doucement mais sûrement vers lui. Elle continua de le fixer avec la même intensité, le même amour puis délicatement, avec crainte qu'il ne la repousse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Attendant la sentence, attendant qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et qu'il ne la traite de folle.

Seulement les secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisit, pas un mot, pas un geste.

Où presque…

Semblant se réveiller d'un long et doux rêve, Remus commença à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Néanmoins, il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de façon plus possessive vers lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il mit au placard tous les doutes qui pouvaient l'assaillir, se concentrant uniquement sur le moment présent.

Il la voulait pour _lui_.

Il pouvait sentir le loup communiquer son euphorie de pouvoir enfin la posséder.

Le doux baiser se transforma peu à peu en quelque chose de plus enflammée.

Les jambes d'Euphémia se déplièrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de Remus qui rampa vers elle, à moitié couché sur elle dans le fauteuil, dévorant chaque parcelle de ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de Whisky, donnant une envie irrésistible à Remus d'explorer plus intiment sa bouche pour en connaître la saveur.

Un gémissement retentit dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, déclenchant chez lui, une fougue sans pareille. Sans attendre, sans quémander l'ouverture de ses lèvres, il introduisit sa langue qui s'enroula autour de la sienne dans un ballet aérien et voluptueux.

Les mains d'Euphémia s'entremêlèrent maladroitement dans ses cheveux qu'elle se délectait de caresser par leur douceur tandis qu'elle gémit à nouveau contre la bouche de Remus, se laissant envahir par le plaisir.

L'un comme l'autre était dévoré par l'envie et le désir d'en découvrir plus, d'en savourer plus, encore plus, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir soif. Une soif intarissable.

Il voulait la goûter, encore et encore, connaître la saveur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres et sa langue. Il voulait la marquer, la faire sienne et l'entendre murmurer son prénom ne faisait qu'accentuer ce besoin, cet appétit.

Un appétit féroce.

Il était le loup.

Elle était son chaperon rouge.

Elle le rendait fou, son parfum, l'odeur de l'alcool, sa voix suave, ces gémissements, si cela continuait, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas, pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Elle avait bu et son état émotionnel n'était pas au plus haut. Il aurait la sensation d'avoir profité d'elle, or, ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il avait trop de respect pour elle, trop d'estime, trop d'amour.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il finit par rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle, la respiration échevelée, les cheveux en batailles, son regard plongé dans ses yeux gris-bleutés qu'il aimait tant.

Il pouvait y voir un millier de questions et de doutes.

« Remus, finit-elle par formuler, je, ne part pas, reste. »

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Comment ne pas céder face à une telle demande ? Alors, pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête tout en posant son front contre le sien, sentant ses mains fines et douces envelopper son visage.

« Je ne regrette pas, l'entendit-il souffler. Je, j'ai aimé, avoua-t-elle en rougissant sous le regard amusé de Lupin qui la trouvait terriblement mignonne à cet instant.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il d'un petit air malicieux. Si, je me suis arrêté c'est uniquement pour _toi_ , je, ce soir, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, tu as besoin de repos, de dormir et puis…

\- J'ai bu, conclut-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, par exemple, stipula Moony en riant légèrement.

\- Vous êtes d'une élégance chevaleresque Mr Lupin, murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Oh, émit-il en fermant les yeux face à tant de tendresse. Profitez-en Miss Smith, parce que la prochaine fois, _le loup_ risque de vous dévorez toute crue, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en la faisant frissonner.

\- Fais de moi ta proie et ne me lâche pas, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans sa nuque. Jamais, précisa Euphémia en rencontrant son regard ambré.

\- Jamais, souffla-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux face à cette promesse qui lui convenait pour le moment. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que sa présence. Elle le voulait lui, tout entier, avec elle, contre elle. Elle voulait pouvoir le toucher, lui parler, le caresser, rire à ses côtés, avec lui, elle se sentait vivante.

Oui, elle avait peur de le perdre, peur de devoir à nouveau affronter ce vide insondable, mais elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait se laisser aller à cette douceur qu'il lui offrait.

Elle voulait l'aimer et se laisser être aimée.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-il en la sentant se tendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, pas encore, je, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle en serrant ses mains autour de sa chemise, essayant de se noyer dans le tissu et contre son torse.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil, dit à nouveau Remus en l'observant. »

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle ne voulait pas, les cauchemars allaient de nouveau l'assaillir et l'engloutir tels des Détraqueurs avalant la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Elle voulait encore savourer ce cocon que lui offrait Remus. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la froideur de son lit et de ses draps. Elle ne voulait pas revoir la mort de ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas revivre chaque séance de torture. Elle ne voulait pas se lever en sursaut dans son lit et aller courir vers les toilettes pour y vomir son repas.

Elle était fatiguée de ce rituel.

Elle voulait juste de la chaleur. Elle voulait juste rester là, pour l'éternité. Tout oublier.

« Et si je restais avec toi, en tout bien tout honneur, précisa Lupin en la voyant relever rapidement la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

\- Cette nuit, dormir avec moi, répéta-t-elle surprise, n'osant y croire.

\- Oui, est-ce que cela pourrait t'aider ? s'enquit le concerné soucieux de la voir aussi paniquée à l'idée de dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais, te savoir à côté de moi, cela me rassurerait, déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête tandis qu'elle avala difficilement sa salive face à cet aveu. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour se reculer et se lever, debout face à elle, il lui tendit sa main, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle observa plusieurs minutes sa main tendue qu'elle finit par accepter, se relevant à son tour.

Main dans la main, ils s'en allèrent vers la chambre d'Euphémia.

Cette nuit là, elle ne fut pas seule pour affronter ses rêves, cette nuit-là, elle put compter sur le soutien de Moony qui la ramena doucement vers la lumière, dissipant les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle réussit enfin à se rendormir après ses cauchemars terrifiants…

* * *

 _Et voilà, nos deux tourtereaux se sont enfin embrassés, j'espère que vous avez adoré ce passage et ce moment ?_

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment leur relation va progresser ? Est-ce qu'Euphémia connait le secret de Remus ?_

 _Qui était ces deux personnes qu'a croisé Remus à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ?_

 _Tout ce dont, je peux vous dire...C'est qu'au prochain chapitre...Vous allez sans doute vouloir me tuer..._

 _Des réactions, des reviews ?_

 _Lia-Sail._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 8** : _Souvenirs_

Le lendemain matin, se fut Remus qui se réveilla en premier, découvrant Euphémia profondément endormit contre lui, les poings serrés, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller tandis que ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillées autour d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de se serrer un peu plus contre elle tout en détaillant son visage.

Elle était vraiment ravissante ainsi endormit et si paisible.

La nuit avait été difficile avec les cauchemars qu'elle avait eus, il avait cru et espéré que sa seule présence aurait pu les faire se dissiper, mais cela avait été prétentieux de sa part. L'entendre hurler à nouveau, se débattre avec ardeur en suppliant, lui avait retourné une nouvelle fois l'estomac et surtout celui d'Euphémia qui en avait finalement vomit.

Il comprenait mieux son teint blanc et sa perte de poids. Elle devait manger mais le problème était qu'elle ne gardait pas grand-chose dans son ventre. Il allait falloir trouver une solution sinon son corps allait finir par la trahir.

Il la vit alors bouger légèrement, poussant un petit soupir de bien être tandis qu'elle vint se blottir contre son torse nu dans une position fœtale. Remus se sentit à nouveau troublé par sa cuisante promiscuité, déjà qu'hier soir il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle, alors se réveiller à ces côtés, coller ainsi à elle, ne l'aidait pas. Sa main droite se leva doucement, la glissant dans une caresse légère sur son front dont il retira quelques mèches folles pour dégager son visage détendu. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue puis sa bouche qui remua quelque peu, hypnotisant Moony qui ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un doux rêve, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle l'avait embrassé et qu'il y avait répondu, qu'ils avaient bien faillit faire l'amour, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, pour finalement lui demander de rester.

Avait-il le droit d'être avec elle ? Avait-il le droit à ce bonheur ?

Il ne pouvait cesser de se poser mille questions qui embrumaient son esprit mais en même temps, il ressentait une telle plénitude de ce savoir à côté d'elle, qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il se sentait juste heureux.

Heureux d'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres.

Heureux de pouvoir enfin veiller sur _elle_.

Il la vit à nouveau bouger tandis qu'une manche de son haut de pyjama vint se relever doucement laissant entrapercevoir des marques rougeoyantes sur le bas de son poignet. Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre tandis qu'il posa un doigt tremblant sur les marques qui semblaient encore saigner.

Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Comment des blessures pouvaient-elles encore saigner après tant de mois passés ?

Que cachait-elle d'autres sous ses vêtements ? Était-ce du même acabit ?

La gorge de Remus se fit soudainement très sèche, angoissé par les idées qui submergeaient son esprit. Qu'avait-elle donc vécue lors de sa capture ? Que lui avait-on fait ?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bas de son haut qui remontaient doucement, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son ventre, où presque, car à nouveau il aperçut un début de coupure, sombre et rougeoyante. Il tendit alors sa main vers son ventre, posant sa main sur sa peau chaude, la curiosité l'emportant sur la rationalité. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était. Il voulait connaître l'ampleur des dégâts. Il voulait savoir pour tenter de se rassurer même s'il doutait fortement que cela soit le cas.

Il fût alors ramené à la réalité quand la main d'Euphémia se posa sur la sienne, le stoppant net dans son action. Il vit ses yeux gris le vriller de pare en pare. Il pouvait lire toute la peur dans son regard et les interrogations qui passaient dans son esprit.

« Pardonne-moi Euphie, je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeant, je, j'ai juste vu et…

\- Ne regarde pas, supplia-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douloureuse. Il n'y a rien de beau à voir, je, c'est moi qui m'excuse de dormir avec toi, ainsi vêtue, souffla-t-elle en se relevant soudainement, le visage baissée, une main sur ses yeux. Merci pour cette… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Remus lui retira sa main cachant ses beaux yeux qu'il aimait tant, pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, la repoussant en douceur dans le lit. Il était à moitié couché sur elle et elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son odeur la bercer vers d'autres horizons tandis que sa bouche se mouvait lentement contre la sienne. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été embrassée avec autant de passion et de tendresse par un homme.

Oh certes, parler d'homme était peut-être incorrect puisque cela datait de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents à cette époque avec les hormones en ébullition. Elle pouvait se rappeler des baisers maladroits, des mains baladeuses qui déclenchaient des réactions surprenantes et gênantes.

Mais là, à cet instant, elle se sentait désirée comme une femme. Le baiser était juste charnel. Les caresses sensuelles et encore une fois, elle avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Ses mains trouvèrent tout naturellement le torse nu de son amant, couvert lui aussi de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, restant discrète comme il pouvait le faire avec elle, respectant son silence.

Quand il vint à se détacher de sa bouche pour ensuite glisser ses lèvres vers la base de son cou qu'elle lui offrit sans aucune peine, elle ne put retenir à léger gémissement, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir ses dents mordiller son oreille et sa voix suave lui murmurer :

« Peu importe à quel point tu es marquée, je te trouverais toujours aussi désirable. »

Elle savait que Remus était sincère, elle savait qu'il ne se moquerait jamais d'elle ou ne la pointerait du doigt telle une pestiférée, mais depuis ce jour, personne ne l'avait jamais revu nu, hormis les guérisseurs. Elle avait refusé tout contact physique, ne supportant plus de voir ce corps défiguré.

Alors, elle appréhendait.

Encore une fois, elle se tendit en sentant la main chaude de son amant se glisser sous son haut, caressant sa peau qui n'avait plus rien avoir à une peau de bébé. Il devait sentir chaque cicatrice, chaque marque gravée à jamais dans sa chair. Euphémia le vit alors s'arrêter puis se reculer légèrement d'elle pour l'observer avec une délicatesse, la faisant se sentir sereine et surtout aimée.

« Nous en resterons là, lui confia-t-il en apercevant son soulagement, cependant, tôt ou tard, tu devras me faire confiance Euphie, tu dois comprendre que de ne pas savoir, ne pas connaître ton état, à tendance à m'angoisser et…

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Je...

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, la coupa Remus d'un air grave. Tes cauchemars, tes vomissements en sont la preuve, déclara Lupin en glissant un doigt sur sa pommette.

\- T'avoir avec moi cette nuit m'a fait du bien, révéla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je, je n'ai jamais réussi à me rendormir après mes cauchemars, expliqua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et savoir que ma présence ait pu te faire du bien, me ravit Euphémia, dévoila Remus touché par ces confidences. Cependant, tes cauchemars sont…

\- Effrayants ? compléta la concernée en déglutissant.

\- Oui, approuva Lupin en croisant ses yeux. Sont-ils tous ainsi ? Finissent-ils tous de cette manière ?

\- Oui, admit-elle sans détour ne souhaitant pas lui mentir.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, ton corps va finir par en pâtir, ton malaise de la dernière fois et ta fatigue, tout cela ne sont qu'une faible conséquence de ce que tu vis la nuit, dit-il inquiet.

\- Je le sais bien Remus mais, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je…

\- Parle, confie-toi, décréta-t-il en la coupant dans ses propos. Tu restes trop renfermée sur toi-même, je suis là, pour toi, ajouta Moony en caressant tendrement sa joue. Depuis le début et il n'y a pas que moi, Lily et les autres n'attendent que cela de t'aider pour aller de l'avant, cela n'a que trop durer, il faut que tu mettes des mots sur ce jour là… »

Des mots ? Parler de ce jour maudit et de ceux qui ont suivit ? Lui expliquer ? Est-ce que cela lui ferait réellement du bien ? Est-ce que cela la libérerait des cauchemars et de cet engrenage dans lequel elle était tombée ? Même si c'était le cas, il resterait à jamais ces cicatrices pour lui rappeler à chaque fois ce qu'elle avait enduré, pour lui remémorer la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était.

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Remus de vouloir la connaître et de l'aider, c'était le principe de base d'une relation. Elle le savait. Il lui fallait juste du temps, encore un peu de temps. Alors pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête puis lui répondit :

« Je le ferais, pas maintenant, mais je te promets que je finirais par t'en parler, je, peux-tu attendre jusqu'à là ?

\- Bien entendu, je t'attendrais autant de temps que nécessaire, je voulais juste que tu saches, que je serais là, alors n'hésite pas à te reposer sur moi, réitéra Remus en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous devrions aller prendre notre petit déjeuné, conseilla l'ancien Maraudeur en sentant son pantalon devenir très encombrant. »

Comprenant le dilemme du jeune homme, elle hocha la tête tandis que Remus se recula pour se lever du lit, cherchant ses vêtements de la veille. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder où plutôt de la dévorer du regard quand elle vint à se lever à son tour du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Observant ses jolies petites fesses bouger à chacun de ses pas ou encore sa poitrine dénuée de soutien gorge sous son haut de pyjama. Merlin, elle allait le tuer.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les vils pensées qui commençaient à fourmiller dans son esprit tandis qu'une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'y préparer un petit déjeuné pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour préparer la table et le repas quand il entendit un hibou frapper à la fenêtre, ayant la gazette du sorcier.

Il ouvrit alors au hibou qui déposa le dit journal sur la table avant de s'en aller à nouveau, quand au même moment, la jeune femme rentra dans la cuisine, habillée d'une robe bleu canard, évasée à manche longue. La robe moulait parfaitement ces formes et Remus dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Merci pour le déjeuné Remus, dit-elle en s'installant à la table. Tu me gâtes, comme toujours, remarqua la concernée en observant les tartines grillées et la confiture sur la table.

\- Je n'ai fait que prendre ce que j'avais à ma disposition, dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Tu es toujours aussi modeste et galant, comme au premier jour, rétorqua Euphémia amusée. Comment as-tu pu rester aussi longtemps célibataire ?

\- Oh, eh bien, je ne t'avais pas rencontré, répondit Remus en essayant d'évincer brillamment la question.

\- Et charmeur en plus de cela, le taquina-t-elle le regard brillant. Remus, l'interpella-t-elle plus sérieusement en attirant son attention. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, avec moi, précisa Smith.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi je suis heureux d'être avec toi et j'espère pouvoir continuer à l'être très longtemps, confia Lupin en attrapant sa main qu'il enlaça tendrement. Si tu le souhaites bien entendu…

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans l'once d'une hésitation qui ravit le cœur de Moony. »

Son sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu voir ces derniers temps et savoir qu'il en était en partit la cause ne pouvait que le satisfaire au plus haut point.

Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que si la définition du bonheur devait être donnée à cet instant précis, Remus et Euphémia s'y retrouveraient pleinement.

Rien ne pouvait entacher cette journée idyllique, rien où presque…

Au même moment la jeune femme vit le journal posé sur sa table, plié en deux tandis que la sonnette retentit, interpellant le jeune couple.

« Tu attendais de la visite ? S'enquit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-t-elle surprise avec le journal entre les mains. Je vais y …

\- Non, laisse, dit Lupin en posant une main sur la sienne pour la faire se rasseoir. Lit le journal, je vais aller voir, cela ne doit pas être bien important.

\- D'accord, cela doit être encore un vendeur de bal musette, souffla Euphie tandis que Remus se leva pour aller se rendre compte par lui-même qui se trouvait derrière la porte. »

Observant le jeune homme partir vers l'entrée, elle reporta son attention sur le journal qu'elle venait de déplier quand soudain son cœur cessa de battre en apercevant la photo qui faisait la première page et le gros titre qui l'accompagnait. En quelques secondes, elle fut replongée des mois en arrière, dans ses souvenirs les plus tortueux. Les mains tremblantes, la respiration sifflante, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa photo à _elle_.

Elle n'entendit pas la personne derrière la porte, demander à Remus s'il se trouvait bien chez Euphémia Smith, ayant des choses à lui vendre. Elle entendit encore moins la réponse de Lupin qui refusa poliment le démarchage tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, anxieux.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tombant sur le journal dans un bruit sourd.

 _« Immonde sang-de-bourbe ! PARLE ! Où sont les Potter ? OU SONT-ILS ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, souffla-t-elle en la fixant._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas ! Rogue nous a dit t'avoir vu avec Evans durant Poudlard ! Tu la connais ! Tu es de leurs amis ! Je vais te faire parler, crois-moi, siffla Bellatrix allongée au dessus d'elle, en jouant avec son poignard._

 _\- Je ne sais rien, je connais Lily mais je ne sais rien, cela fait, cela fait…ARG ! »_

La douleur cuisante du poignard qui s'enfonçait graduellement dans sa chair.

La déchirante brûlure du poignard chauffé à blanc avant d'être posée contre sa chair.

La douleur amère de son fouet flagellant son dos.

La douleur fulgurante de l'Endoloris traversant chaque parcelle de son corps.

La douleur, encore, encore, et encore jusqu'à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à la folie.

« Euphémia ? entendit-elle en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. »

La vision brouillée de larmes, prise dans ses souvenirs, elle se recula brusquement renversant ce qui pouvait se trouver sur la table sous le regard étonné de Remus qui ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir dans cet état. Le bruit de la porcelaine se fracassant sur le sol sembla alors là ramener à la réalité, celle-ci s'excusant inlassablement tout en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les débris à la manière moldu. Lupin s'agenouilla sans tarder à sa hauteur, la stoppant dans son geste.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce à cause de ce vendeur ?

\- Non, non, je suis juste, stupide, terriblement stupide, je, ce n'est rien Remus, ce n'est que de l'étourderie, assura-t-elle en fixant ses mains tremblantes.

\- De l'étourderie, te mettre dans un tel état d'angoisse, remarqua-t-il en maintenant ses mains dans les siennes. Le journal, dit-il à voix haute en se relevant soudainement. »

Avant même qu'Euphémia ne puisse le retirer de sa vue, Remus en vit assez pour comprendre l'état de sa jeune compagne. Bellatrix Lestrange avec son mari Rodolphus Lestrange en photo dans la gazette du sorcier, avec pour titre « _Attaque hier soir chez les Londubat_ ».

Merlin, était-ce un mauvais rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Alice et Franck attaqués ? Comment était-ce possible ? Aussi longtemps après la défaite de Voldemort ? Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Lily, James et Harry ! Ils étaient en danger ! Il reporta son attention sur la jeune Smith qui ne paraissait pas pouvoir regarder plus longtemps le journal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état de nervosité ?

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Son visage devint blême, son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes, sentant sa respiration devenir difficile par les conclusions qui se superposaient dans son esprit.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

La pire tortionnaire.

La Mangemort la plus fidèle de Voldemort mais aussi la plus folle.

Euphémia était une de ces victimes.

Elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, c'était pour cela que son ami paraissait embarrassé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était tut. Merlin, que lui avait-elle fait ? Il avait maintes et maintes fois entendu des comptes rendus dans les réunions de l'ordre du phénix sur les tortures de Bellatrix. Ils étaient justes horrifiants.

La plupart de ses victimes ne s'en sortaient jamais ou en très mauvaise posture.

« Euphémia, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Que t'a-t-elle fait ? »

Il rencontra alors les yeux gris bleutés de la concernée qui paraissait désemparée et abattue par le fait qu'il ait tout découvert.

« Oublie cela, Remus, je, c'est fini…

\- NON ! cracha-t-il fou de colère en balayant le reste des tasses sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Non, ce n'est pas finit ! Cette sale garce t'a torturée et elle est en liberté ! Hurla Lupin fou de rage.

\- Elle, elle ne peut rien, elle, je suis en sécurité ici, tenta de se rassurer Smith, je…

\- Nous sommes en sécurité nulle part ! la coupa-t-il brusquement. Franck et Alice ! Neville, leur bébé, merlin, tout cela recommence, souffla Moony accablé en gémissant. James, Lily et Harry, nous croyions que tout cela était terminé, mais c'est faux !

\- Remus, l'appela-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

\- Euphie, comment, comment crois-tu que j'allais réagir en apprenant par qui tu avais été torturée, c'est la pire, _la pire_ , précisa Lupin en croisant ses yeux.

\- Je, je suis en vie, répondit-elle en déglutissant, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Oui tu l'es, mais dans quel état, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix emplit d'une tristesse sans nom. Tu n'oses même pas montrer la moindre parcelle de ton corps, je, tes cauchemars, je, j'aurais voulu être là pour te protéger, pour ne pas que tu sois seule à affronter ça, Euphémia, prononça-t-il péniblement.

\- Tu es là, avec moi, c'est le plus important, tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps, je, cela suffit Remus, tu n'as pas à prendre cela sur tes épaules, je… »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau dans le couloir de l'entrée, interrompant la jeune femme qui inspira profondément, agacée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être en paix ce matin ? Était-ce trop demandé ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours embêtés ?

« Cela doit être encore ce vendeur, déclara Remus en fixant le journal.

\- Je vais y aller, décréta-t-elle en séchant ces larmes. Je reviens de… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le concerné l'attrapa par son poignet la retournant face à lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres, fougueusement, amoureusement avant de lui déclarer subtilement :

« Je t'aime Euphémia, sache-le, je ne suis pas en colère après toi, mais après _elle_ , décréta-t-il en posant son index sur la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Émue, elle hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire d'autre devant une telle déclaration à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Le cœur regonflée, se fut toute bouleversée qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte en criant un « _J'arrive, j'arrive_ », tandis que Remus n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce sentiment d'angoisse qui oppressait sa poitrine.

Pourquoi était-il aussi chagriné par la visite de ce vendeur ? Il n'avait pourtant rien de bien particulier, il était jeune, brun, certes son regard paraissait bien vague et ses réponses un peu automatiques mais n'était ce pas le fait de tout bon représentant de sortir des phrases toutes faites ?

 _Automatique._

 _Regard vague._

Comme dans un film au ralentit, il posa son regard sur le journal puis vers le couloir où s'était dirigée Euphémia, l'entendant déverrouillée la porte. Non ! Non ! C'était un piège !

 _Un piège !_

Avant même qu'il puisse hurler à la jeune femme de ne pas ouvrir la porte, qu'il entendit une voix criarde qui lui glaça le sang, prononçant les mots qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais pouvoir entendre :

« Eh bien ma petite souris, comme l'on se retrouve. »

Une explosion.

Des hurlements.

Du sang.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, je coupe sur un gros Cliffhanger putassier, je vous avais prévenu que vous alliez avoir des envies de meurtre à mon sujet et ce n'est que le début..._

 _Je pense qu'aucun de vous ne s'y attendait ? Enfin, j'ose l'espérer car j'avoue que je voulais garder le suspens à son maximum...Les prochains chapitres s'annoncent très dur (violence/torture) car bien évidemment vous vous êtes tous doutés qu'ils se sont fait capturés par Bellatrix et son mari et donc représailles et retrouvaille avec son ancienne tortionnaire, sauf qu'à la différence de la première fois, il y a Remus..._

 _Sinon, avez vous aimé ce chapitre, notamment le début et le début de la relation Euphémia/Remus ?_

 _Remus qui apprend via le journal un peu plus sur le passé de la jeune femme._

 _Bref, dîtes-moi tout de vos théories, réactions, je les attends avec impatience, même si je dois me recevoir des menaces de morts ou des tomates, lol..._

 _Reviews Please ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Emprisonnés

**Chapitre 9** : _Emprisonnés_

 _Une goutte d'eau._

D'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'être dans un endroit avec de l'eau. La dernière fois, il se trouvait encore avec Euphémia, à son appartement.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Pourquoi se sentait-il nauséeux ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?

 _Trois gouttes d'eau._

Où était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il mal dans tout son corps ?

 _Quatre gouttes d'eau._

Il devait se réveiller de ce rêve étrange. Il devait s'en aller, retrouver Euphémia. Que racontait-il ? Il était avec Euphémia, il n'avait aucunement besoin de la retrouver. Il était avec elle, à l'appartement.

Oui, à l'appartement.

 _Cinq gouttes d'eau._

Non, non, s'il était à l'appartement, il n'entendrait pas ce bruit répétitif qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et le perturber. Il devait réfléchir, rassembler ses derniers souvenirs et ouvrir les yeux.

 _Six gouttes d'eau._

Après un effort qui lui parut interminable, il réussit à s'extraire de cette torpeur pour découvrir une vision qui l'effraya beaucoup plus que les misérables gouttes d'eau qui venaient à tomber de manière répétitive.

Il faisait noir et humide, il y avait un peu de jour par la fenêtre qui était pourvu de barreaux, mais il ne pouvait pas voir le fond de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Heureusement il pouvait parfaitement sentir ses sens de loup-garou se mettent en éveil. Une faculté qui, pour le coup, ne lui déplût pas au vu des circonstances. Il tenta de se lever mais un bruit de chaîne vint retentir à ses oreilles tandis que ses pieds furent aussitôt retenus dans sa démarche.

Il plissa les yeux et remarqua un éclair argenté à son pied gauche, encerclé au niveau de la cheville par un anneau et une chaîne fixée dans le mur derrière lui.

Les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires, il était prisonnier comme un rat.

Il restait à savoir où il était et surtout, le plus primordial qui lui vint soudainement à l'esprit ; Euphémia. Où se trouvait-elle ? Était-elle ici avec lui ?

« Euphémia ? L'appela-t-il. Euphémia ? Euphie ! S'exclama-t-il cette fois-ci un peu plus fort, envahit par l'inquiétude. EUPH…

\- Re-Remus ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix démontrant qu'elle venait seulement de reprendre connaissance.

\- Oui, oui, je suis ici, la renseigna-t-il rassuré d'entendre enfin sa voix. Peux-tu bouger ? »

Il entendit un gémissement puis quelque chose bouger pour finalement voir une ombre et quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, debout, les cheveux en désordre, les collants déchirés, le visage éraflé par endroit. Lui ne devait pas être dans une meilleure posture suite à leurs combats. Il la vit s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, se mordant les lèvres, le fixant les yeux brillants.

« Je suis désolée Remus, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main froide sur sa joue. Tu as été mêlé à tout ceci par ma faute, je…

\- Euphie, je préfère cent fois être là avec toi, plutôt que de me ronger les sangs de l'autre côté sans pouvoir rien faire, même si j'avoue, ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, dit Lupin en lui montrant la chaîne. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Cela paraît être une cave, des cachots ? soumit Euphémia en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne vois pas grand-chose, tout est sombre hormis la lumière du jour qui vient nous éclairer par cette fenêtre, stipula-t-elle en l'observant. Je n'ai plus ma baguette, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Moi non plus, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, l'autre jour soir, j'ai bien remarqué le fait d'être observé et quelque peu suivi, j'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiant avec ce vendeur qui connaissait ton prénom et ton nom, je suis un idiot, je… »

Euphémia posa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire, posant son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux puis enveloppa son visage entre ses mains, frottant son nez contre le sien tout en murmurant :

« Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seule, je n'aurais pas supporté de revivre cela une seconde fois... »

Le cœur de Remus se tordit de douleur face aux paroles de sa petite amie qui lui retourna l'estomac. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans une telle situation.

 _Jamais._

Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois-ci ? Qu'allaient-ils leurs arriver ? Que pouvait-il lui dire pour la rassurer ? Que tout irait bien ? Cela serait lui mentir. Ils étaient prisonniers des mains des Lestrange, rien n'irait et elle ne le savait que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu une fois.

 _Une fois de trop._

Il posa alors ses mains sur les siennes, comme pour lui communiquer sa force et le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui. Il serait là, avec elle, jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils sursautèrent ensemble en entendant des pas retentir vers leur vaste cellule, avant d'entendre le grincement d'une grille s'ouvrir puis se refermer pour finalement percevoir la voix de Bellatrix retentir dans le cachot sombre et humide qui devint plus lumineux après un « _Lumos_ ».

La lumière leur agressa les yeux qu'ils fermèrent aussitôt pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Quelques secondes de trop, quelques secondes qui suffirent à Bellatrix pour lui arracher Euphémia qu'elle attrapa et fit reculer en lui tenant les cheveux.

« Euphémia ! s'écria Remus en accourant vers elle mais aussitôt retenu par la chaîne à son pied gauche qui le maintenu à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. »

Il foudroya du regard Lestrange, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il avait été attaché. Ils allaient être torturés sous les yeux de l'un et de l'autre, dans cet immonde sous-sol, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse rien faire pour l'autre.

C'était parfaitement digne de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Regarde petite souris comme Lupin Zinzin semble furieux après moi pour t'avoir enlevé à lui, il mordrait presque le petit loupiot, ricana-t-elle hystérique.

\- Ne lui fait rien ! La première fois ne t'a donc pas suffit ! Torture-moi à sa place ! répliqua Remus en serrant les poings.

\- Tss-tsst, patience, répondit sereine Bellatrix avec un sourire narquois tout en tirant plus fortement sur les cheveux de la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement. Chacun son tour, laisse-moi profiter de la petite brune et de nos joyeuses retrouvailles, car après tout, notre première rencontre fut malheureusement interrompue de façon inapproprié, n'est-ce pas, petite souris ? »

Euphémia déglutit passablement, fermant les yeux aux souvenirs de sa première détention qui la submergeaient à nouveau. Elle ferma fortement les poings, inspirant profondément. Elle ne devait pas fléchir. Remus était là, pour lui, elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait se montrer courageuse. Réfléchir à comment protéger James et Lily, car cette fois-ci, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait les Potter, tout comme Remus.

Elle ne dirait rien. Absolument rien, quitte à en mourir.

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire souris ! Cracha Euphémia avec virulence qui étonna la Mangemort, observant désormais sa prisonnière d'un regard dément et agacée.

\- Dois-je te rappeler où se trouve ta place IMMONDE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! hurla-t-elle en la jetant violemment sur le sol tout en lui lançant un Endoloris où aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de sa victime.

\- Je préfère être une sang-de-bourbe et pouvoir encore me regarder dans un miroir ! répliqua Smith en relevant dignement la tête, ne souhaitant pas perdre la face.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? nargua Bellatrix d'un sourire sournois. Tu arrives encore à te regarder dans un miroir avec ce corps totalement hideux ? Est-ce que Lupin le supporte ? Oh, mais j'avais oublié, entre monstre on se comprend, sous-entendit elle en éclatant d'un rire guttural.

\- Euphémia n'est pas un monstre ! décréta Remus en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Elle est impure par son sang ! cria Bellatrix en avançant dangereusement vers Lupin. Elle en est donc, un, aux yeux du maître, quant à toi, tu n'ai qu'une créature de la nuit, chuchota-t-elle quand elle vit les yeux de Remus s'agrandir en grand par la peur qui suintait de son visage. Oh ! Oh ! Serait-ce possible que ta petite copine ici présente ne sache pas pour ta condition ?

\- Non, non, murmura Remus en regardant Euphémia qui peinait à se relever.

\- Non ? répéta-t-elle en tenant sa baguette avec ses deux index. Magnifique ! s'exclama la concernée soudainement enjouée. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! Un loup-garou suffisamment amoureux pour défendre sa dulcinée mais sans lui avouer ce qu'il est ! cria –t-elle à l'encontre d'Euphémia qui croisa le regard ambré de Lupin mortifié sur place. Et maintenant, non seulement tu dois me craindre, mais lui aussi, car la pleine lune ne serait tarder, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, chantonna-t-elle en virevoltant autour d'eux. »

Remus ne cessait de fixer un point invisible au dessus de la jeune Smith qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Merlin, tout était finit, elle allait lui crier dessus et le rejeter. Il lui avait mentit, il l'avait trompé et maintenant il la mettait en danger par sa propre malédiction. La pleine lune était dans moins d'une semaine. Si d'ici là, ils n'avaient pas trouvé une solution pour s'échapper d'ici, elle ne mourrait pas de la main de Bellatrix mais de la sienne.

S'il venait à la tuer, à la mordre, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et préférerait encore mourir plutôt que de vivre. Il ne supporterait jamais de vivre avec un tel fardeau. Jamais, cela lui était inimaginable, tout comme de la tuer sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il était maudit.

« Je le savais _pauvre folle_ , souffla Smith dans un râle en se relevant tandis que la concernée s'arrêta de chantonner, se mordant l'intérieure de sa joue, agacée par cette petite sang-de-bourbe qui lui tenait tête. Je le savais depuis longtemps, ajouta Euphie en regardant Remus qui paraissait abasourdit par la nouvelle. Et je m'en moque, décréta-t-elle en se redressant fièrement. »

Était-ce un coup de bluff ou bien était-elle sérieuse ? Au vu de son expression posée et déterminée, elle ne paraissait pas mentir. Elle était au courant et malgré cela, elle l'avait côtoyé ? Depuis quand le savait-elle ? Depuis quand connaissait-elle son secret ? Ces petites allusions lors de son anniversaire n'étaient pas dû au fait de son imagination ? Elle lui lançait une réelle information à son encontre, et lui, comme un imbécile, trop centré sur la crainte qu'elle ne le rejette et ne puisse pas l'accepter, n'avait pas trouvé cela possible.

« Euphémia, murmura Moony en se sentant perdu et à la fois ému par sa déclaration.

\- Tu t'en moques ? reprit Bellatrix en se mordant les lèvres, furieuse. Diras-tu toujours la même chose quand il viendra à plonger ses crocs dans ta chair ? Quand il se délectera de ton sang et…

\- Je préfère encore mourir par sa main que par la vôtre ! répliqua avec ardeur Smith en se prenant à nouveau le sortilège Endoloris tandis que Remus sentit le loup rugir en lui, prêt à sauter à la gorge de la sorcière pour l'assassiner.

\- Cesse de te débattre ainsi petit loup ! Cela ne servira à rien, elle souffrira et toi aussi, je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux. Personne ne vous trouvera ici, personne, ria-t-elle en sautillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? osa demander Remus en la fixant.

\- Les Potter et leur fils, cela nous permettra de ramener à la vie notre seigneur et maître, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Jamais ! Je préfère mourir, répondit Lupin en la toisant du regard.

\- Vous êtes d'un ennui à tous vouloir mourir, dit Bellatrix d'un ton las. Personnellement, j'aime prendre mon temps, les esprits changent sous la torture et la douleur, confia-t-elle en tapant sa baguette dans la paume de sa main. Ne soyez pas si buté !

\- On ne vendra jamais nos amis ! hurla Euphémia.

\- LA FERME ! riposta Lestrange en se retournant vers sa victime pour sortir son fouet de sous la manche de sa robe noire et le braquer sur elle dans un bruit cinglant. »

Le premier cri de douleur retentit dans le sous-sol, la jeune Smith retombant lourdement au sol en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Remus vint alors à hurler le prénom de la Gryffondor qui gémit plaintivement.

« SI TON CORPS EST SI HIDEUX C'EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! SALE SANG DE BOURBE ! TU TE CROIS SUPÉRIEUR AVEC TON COURAGE ET TA BRAVOURE DE GRYFFONDOR ! MAIS ICI TU N'ES RIEN QU'UNE SOURIS COINCÉE ENTRE QUATRE MURS ET JE VAIS TE LE RAPPELER ! hurla Bellatrix en inspirant profondément tandis qu'elle remit une mèche folle à l'arrière avec sa main. Bien, bien, dit-elle plus calmement en effrayant d'autant plus Remus qui commençait à craindre le pire. Je suis peut-être un peu trop magnanime, cela m'a perdu une fois, murmura-t-elle en tournant autour de la jeune femme tel un vautour autour de sa proie. Petite souris, souffla Bellatrix au creux de l'oreille d'Euphémia. Sais-tu que les serpents en raffolent ?

\- Sais-tu que les plus petites créatures peuvent être d'un très grand secours, réussit à répondre la jeune femme en expirant difficilement. Mais il est vrai que tu es une sorcière et tu ne dois pas connaître les fables d'Ésope, se moqua-t-elle en s'attirant la colère noire de Bellatrix qui lui attrapa à nouveau les cheveux, la traînant au sol pour ensuite l'attacher magiquement contre la paroi. »

A cet instant précis, Remus comprit que le début des hostilités venait de commencer. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils allaient devoir tenir bon, ce garder sains et saufs en attendant qu'on leur vienne en aide, si quelqu'un venait à les retrouver. Néanmoins, Moony avait espoir, il savait que Sirius et James remueraient ciel et terre pour les sauver. Remus savait qu'ils pourraient compter sur leurs amis.

Ils devaient juste rester sains d'esprit, protéger James, Lily et Harry.

Il devait protéger Euphémia, au mieux, comme il le pouvait.

Parce qu'elle lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour, parce qu'elle connaissait son secret et malgré cela, malgré cela, elle avait continué de le fréquenter. Elle était devenue amie avec lui, elle l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde et plus jamais il n'en ressortirait. Il l'aimait plus que jamais et la défendrait coûte que coûte, à n'importe quel prix.

La suite ne fut que des hurlements, des rires, des cris, du sang et de la douleur...

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et James retournaient chaque village, chaque maison, ne dormant que très peu la nuit, juste le stricte nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de leur cerveau en ébullition. Bien entendu les Aurors étaient aussi sur le coup, même les membres de l'ordre du phénix s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés afin de retrouver Remus et Euphémia, mais aucune avancée.

Trois jours, trois jours qu'ils avaient disparus.

Les seuls indices qu'ils avaient en leurs moyens étaient la piste Bellatrix Lestrange et cet homme ayant subi le sortilège de l'Impérium. Malheureusement, le pauvre sorcier ne se souvenait strictement de rien, malgré l'interrogatoire orchestré par Maugrey Fol'œil en personne.

Ils cherchaient alors un peu partout, espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais à chaque fois, ils revenaient un peu plus désespérés. Le temps était contre eux, plus ils tardaient dans leurs recherches et plus ils avaient le risque de retrouver l'un deux mort.

Cette simple pensée faisait frémir Black et les Potter.

En plus de cela, la pleine lune se rapprochait à grand pas et Lily ne cessait de penser, de cauchemarder sur Remus se transformant sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie pour ensuite la dévorer. Autant dire que la rouquine était dans tous ces états, non seulement parce que ses deux amis avaient soudainement disparus mais aussi parce qu'elle avait cette sensation de replonger des mois en arrière en devant se cacher à nouveau avec son fils.

Heureusement, la maison était toujours soumise au sortilège Fidélitas, mais lors du nouvel an, ils avaient eu le malheur de dévoiler leur adresse à bons nombres de leurs invités, les soumettant à un risque non négligeable. Ils avaient pensé que cette guerre était loin d'eux, grossière erreur. Tant que des partisans de Voldemort étaient encore en libertés, rien ne serait terminé.

 _Rien._

La preuve en était aujourd'hui, Alice, Franck et maintenant Euphémia avec Remus. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils à cet instant ? Que subissaient-ils comme torture juste pour les protéger, _eux._

Voldemort était mort, défait, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils à s'acharner ainsi sur eux, sur Harry ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de croire cette stupide prophétie qui était caduc aux yeux de Lily ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

Sauf s'il pensait leur maître encore _vivant_.

 _Impossible._

On ne pouvait pas revenir d'entre les morts, même dans le monde des sorciers on ne pouvait permettre cette folie. Elle délirait, elle paniquait. Lily jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait vingt-trois heures du soir, encore une fois, ils allaient rentrer tard. C'est alors qu'au même moment, le feu dans la cheminée rugit faisant apparaître Severus suivit de Sirius.

Sans attendre, elle les rejoignit, quelque peu surprise de les voir ensemble.

« James, où est-il ? demanda –t-elle soucieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, il est resté au bureau des Aurors pour consulter le dossier sur Euphémia lors de sa première capture, peut-être y trouvera-t-il un indice, répondit Sirius. Harry est couché, nota-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'étage.

\- Oui, depuis peu, il est un peu nerveux ces derniers jours mais cela doit être à cause de nous, il doit ressentir, prononça Lily en tortillant ces mains. Severus, merci de te joindre à nous pour les retrouver, je…

\- Les mercis attendront, coupa Rogue. Tu pourras le faire quand nous les aurons retrouvé sains et saufs, pour l'instant, c'est mal partit, déclara-t-il.

\- La ferme Rogue, je ne renoncerais pas à les retrouver, ils sont encore vivants, se sont des coriaces, tous les deux ! défendit ardemment Sirius.

\- Là n'est pas la question Black, nous parlons de Bellatrix avec son mari, les mieux placés pour la torture, lui rappela Rogue en le foudroyant de ses yeux noirs. »

Sirius dut se retenir de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il savait très bien à qu'il avait à faire, malheureusement le ressasser ne changerait rien. Ils avaient tout essayé, ou presque, car depuis peu une idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit et plus il y réfléchissait et plus il sentait qu'elle était loin d'être bête.

« Nous pourrions demander à Narcissa, dévoila soudainement Padfoot en s'attirant le regard étonné de Lily et l'attention de Rogue qui paraissait bien à l'écoute.

\- En quoi penses-tu qu'elle pourrait nous aider Sirius ? interrogea la jeune Potter.

\- Elle est la sœur de Bellatrix, elles ont toujours été très proches, peut-être aurait-elle une idée sur où sa sœur pourrait se cacher, répondit Rogue en s'attirant l'approbation de Black.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Rogue, admit Black.

\- Et moi, pour une fois, je dois t'accorder que ton cerveau n'est pas aussi ramolli que je le pensais, _Black_ , rétorqua –t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Merci pour ton estime _Rogue_ , répliqua le concerné d'un air tout aussi ironique. Maintenant, reste à savoir si Narcissa acceptera de coopérer, après tout, Lucius est connu pour être un Mangemort, même s'il le nie, nota Sirius le regard grave.

\- Non seulement ça, n'as-tu pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient aussi se trouver au manoir des Malefoy, soumit Severus en s'attirant cette fois-ci le regard abasourdit de Sirius et Lily.

\- Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme avec effroi.

\- Oui, assurément, le manoir regorge de cachots, je le sais pour l'avoir visité, décréta le professeur des Potions.

\- Alors que faisons-nous encore ici ! Allons-y ! s'emporta Sirius en se retournant vers la cheminée, prêt à partir avant de se faire retenir par Rogue, le regard noir.

\- Je vais sérieusement raviser mon dernier jugement sur toi Black, tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? railla Severus. Tu crois pouvoir te rendre au manoir Malefoy comme un cheveu dans la soupe ? Déjà d'une, parce que Lucius ne te laissera jamais rentrer, de deux, si les Lestrange se trouvent effectivement là bas, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau espèce de sale clébard, ajouta-t-il en le foudroyant des yeux.

\- Si nous y allons à plusieurs, nous serons supérieurs, tu n'es qu'un …

\- Fait fonctionner un peu ta cervelle avant d'agir comme un crétin écervelé de Gryffondor ! le coupa brusquement Rogue en le toisant. Si nous nous rendons là-bas sans même avoir un plan, Bellatrix peut en finir avec Lupin et Smith et si elle n'est pas au manoir, nous aurons perdu notre temps inutilement, pendant qu'ils continuent de se faire torturer, lui rappela habilement l'ancien Serpentard. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il vit Sirius l'observer quelques minutes avant de se raviser, lui faisant de nouveau face, semblant totalement abattu et déconcerté. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un chien sans laisse et Sirius en était le parfait exemple aux yeux de Rogue. Il fallait littéralement avoir un œil constant sur lui, sinon ce crétin congénital était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Severus regarda Lily qui paraissait tout aussi mortifiée et la voir ainsi lui retourner les entrailles.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre pour la protéger _elle_.

Uniquement elle et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à aider ces idiots de Gryffondor. Pourquoi finissaient-ils toujours par se mettre dans des plans foireux ?

« Que proposes-tu Severus ? murmura Lily de sa voix douce. »

Pour elle, pour revoir son magnifique sourire, il ferait n'importe quoi, oui, n'importe quoi.

« Je vais me rendre au manoir Malefoy, révéla-t-il en surprenant Sirius. Je suis le parrain de Drago, je vais donc leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie pour voir mon filleul et au passage, je veillerais à savoir si les Lestrange sont au manoir ou pas, décréta le maître des potions.

\- S'ils ne le sont pas ? dit Sirius en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- J'interrogerais Narcissa, en privé, loin de Lucius, répondit naturellement Severus.

\- Si elle ne souhaite pas te répondre, si…

\- J'ai les moyens de la faire parler, la coupa son meilleur ami d'enfance en la fixant. »

Pour seule réponse, Lily hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Sirius faisant de même, étant en accord avec le plan de Severus qui paraissait dément mais réalisable. Dire qu'il confiait la vie de ses amis dans les mains d'un Serpentard et ancien Mangemort repentit, diantre, Bellatrix allait réellement lui payer cela !

Au même moment, James arriva en trombe par la cheminée, les lunettes à moitié tordues sur son nez à la suite de son voyage. Il regarda Lily puis Sirius, avant de poser son regard sur Severus qui l'observait avec cette même rivalité lors de leur adolescence. Une rivalité qui ne cesserait sans doute jamais, mais Prong devait au moins lui reconnaître une qualité il savait faire la part des choses pour le bien de Lily et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« As-tu découvert quelque chose dans le dossier ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

\- Rien de bien concluant, les Aurors l'ont retrouvé en fuite dans une forêt, avoua James en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme qui l'écoutait. Euphémia a juste décrit qu'elle avait été poussée par Bellatrix à jouer au jeu sordide du chat et de la souris…

\- Le jeu du chat et de la souris, répéta Lily blême. Elle, elle était…

\- La souris, sans aucun doute possible, compléta Rogue le visage fermé. Combien de jours à-t-elle tenue ?

\- Deux jours, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont retrouvé, répondit James. Un coup de chance de ce que j'ai compris, expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre la parole, une patrouille d'Aurors avaient été envoyée là-bas après qu'une famille moldu avait été tuée sur le lieu de leur campement, sans doute par Bellatrix elle-même, supposa Potter en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle a été sauvée uniquement par le meurtre de cette famille, souffla la rouquine choquée.

\- Une erreur, nota Severus les bras croisés, de Bellatrix, ajouta-t-il en apercevant les regards outrés. Une erreur qu'elle ne refera pas, cette-fois ci, le chat finira par engloutir la souris, alors nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, je me rends au manoir dès demain matin, somma Rogue.

\- Quoi ? Quel manoir ? s'enquit James perdu. »

Ils prirent alors le temps de lui expliquer, le mari de Lily trouvant la piste de Narcissa plutôt bonne et les idées de Rogue excellentes. Désormais, il comprenait mieux comment il avait fait pour jouer le double rôle d'espion. Cet homme, qui avait pris la résolution de venir dans leur camp pour protéger _sa_ Lily. James savait pertinemment que Rogue l'aimait, qu'il avait changé de camp uniquement pour elle, pour la sauver de Voldemort qui les avait pris pour cible avec cette prophétie.

Certes, il calculait tout comme un Serpentard, mais il devait avouer et admettre qu'il ne manquait pas de courage. Ils ne seraient sans doute pas les plus grands amis du monde, mais à cet instant, à ce moment précis, James lui était reconnaissant d'être avec eux et de vouloir sauver Remus avec Euphémia.

Foi de Potter, il les sauverait, tous les deux.

* * *

 _Voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus ?_

 _Remus et Euphémia enfermés, comment vont-il s'en sortir ? Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils vont devoir subir._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Bellatrix et son mari et je vais vraiment essayer de les rendre fou et effrayant..._

 _Est-ce que Remus va se transformer en loup garou sous les yeux de sa petite amie ou bien leurs amis vont-ils arriver avant cela ?_

 _Est-ce qu'Euphémia connaissait réellement le secret de Remus ou bien a t-elle berné Bellatrix ?_

 _Vous en apprenez plus sur ce qu'à pu vivre Euphémia lors de sa première capture et comment elle a réussi à s'échapper, un gros coup de chance en l'occurrence._

 _Est-ce que l'alliance fortuite de Severus et des Maraudeurs vous a plu ?_

 _J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

 _Lia-Sail._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une aide Inespérée

**Chapitre 10** : _Une aide inespérée_

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur capture ?

Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ?

La notion du temps leur était définitivement perdue avec la torture.

Seules les visites de Bellatrix et de son mari venaient rythmer leurs douloureuses journées. La seule chose que savait Remus et à laquelle il se rattachait ; c'était la pleine lune.

Il savait par rapport à leur capture et à l'approche de celle-ci, que cela ne faisait pas plus d'une semaine, peut-être trois, quatre jours ? Peut-être plus au vu de son corps endolorit et la fatigue qui le gagnait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était à cause de la privation de nourriture et aux sortilèges reçus plutôt qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Il essayait de garder son esprit en activité pour ne pas devenir fou par la douleur qui le submergeait. Il continuait de réfléchir à une solution afin de s'enfuir d'ici, malheureusement, il n'en trouvait aucune et avec Euphémia qui était toujours attachée au mur, il ne pouvait prétendre quoi que ce soit.

Il tourna alors la tête vers celle qu'il aimait et comme à chaque fois, il dut fermer les yeux plusieurs fois et retenir un vomissement quand il aperçut son état. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de son sang, déchirés au niveau des avants bras où il pouvait y voir de profondes plaies béantes. Son visage était tuméfié par endroit, ses cheveux emmêlés et rouge de son sang par endroit. De là, où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir que les liens, qui la retenaient, commençaient dangereusement à lui scier la peau. Elle était pâle comme la mort et il ne put empêcher son cœur de cogner fortement dans sa poitrine face à cette vision horrifiante.

« Euphémia ? L'appela Remus, en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. »

Il la vit bouger légèrement la tête puis ouvrir ses yeux, difficilement, une paupière étant blessée. Néanmoins, il soupira de soulagement, elle était encore en vie. Elle résistait et il devait avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait énormément. Ce petit bout de femme qui lui avait paru si fragile, avait une force morale et physique hors du commun. Elle résistait à Bellatrix et sa torture, elle hurlait le moins possible pour éviter toute satisfaction à sa tortionnaire.

Elle n'avouait rien.

Certes, lui aussi résistait brillamment aux Lestrange, mais la torture sur lui était tout à fait différente de celle d'Euphémia. Il avait parfaitement compris leur petit manège. Ils étaient en train de l'affamer, de le blesser par le sortilège Endoloris, mais ils ne feraient rien de plus, parce qu'ils attendaient la pleine lune. Ils essayaient de faire oppression sur lui de manière psychologique avec Euphémia.

Quant à la jeune femme, Bellatrix prenait un réel plaisir à la blesser au même endroit que lors de sa première rencontre avec Smith. Ré-ouvrant les plaies avec son poignard maudit, la brûlant aux mêmes endroits, la fouettant avec autant d'intensité, elle abîmait son corps de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. L'odeur du sang avait envahit le sous-sol et Remus savait pertinemment que le loup en lui ne pourrait résister à cette odeur.

Il attaquerait la jeune femme sans aucun remord, sans prémices.

« Euphie, comment te sens-tu ? Se renseigna Lupin soucieux.

\- Je, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque par le manque d'eau ingéré. Je, bien, conclut-elle en fermant les yeux sous l'air désemparé de Remus qui serra fortement les poings.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes bon, ils vont nous retrouver, ils vont nous secourir, ils…

\- Remus, le coupa-t-elle, si, si, la pleine lune arrive avant, je…

\- Ne dit rien de plus ! s'exclama-t-il la gorge serrée. La pleine lune n'est pas encore arrivée, je refuse de te voir mourir par ma faute ! ajouta Moony en s'approchant le plus d'elle avec la longueur de la chaîne qui lui était donné.

\- Remus, sanglota la concernée, je, je ne sens plus rien, je, mon corps, j'ai peur, lui avoua-t-elle. »

Lupin se mordit les lèvres, n'osant pas lui révéler que lui aussi commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Son état était alarmant et la voir vivre une journée de plus, n'était pas seulement une victoire, mais un miracle.

« Je veux qu'on sorte de là, _ensemble_ , je refuse de sortir sans toi Euphémia ! Pense à ce qui nous attend dehors, si, si tu veux toujours de moi et que tu ne me crains pas, tu, nous pourrions nous installer ensemble, proposa Moony en bafouillant quelque peu.

\- Cela me plairait, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de sourire. J'ai, j'ai aimé venir ch-chez toi, est-ce que, est-ce que cette fois-ci, je, je pourrais visiter le bois ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de faire de l'humour.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup, oui, tu pourras t'y promener sauf les soirs de pleine lune, dit-il en souriant. Euphie, je, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé, depuis quand, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Je, je ne le sa-savais pas _réellement_ , révéla-t-elle en déclenchant la surprise chez Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Non, non, tu le savais, tu, tu, bafouilla-t-il en s'arrêtant subitement face au cheminement de ses pensées. Tu lui as menti, tu as menti à Bellatrix pour lui enlever la satisfaction, tu…

\- Oui, il était hors de que-question qu'elle ait ce plaisir, avoua-t-elle en crachant du sang, même si j'avais des-des soupçons, je, je vous regardais par mo-moment à l'école et, et j'avais souvent noté ta, ta fatigue et ta disparition à certaine période. Je, je pensais que tu étais malade, comme, comme beaucoup de monde et puis, vous, vous êtes partit pour, pour fin-finalement te revoir ce soir de nou-nouvel an…

\- Et, insista-t-il, ne pouvant faire taire l'inquiétude qui rongeait son âme en apercevant le sang couler de sa bouche.

\- Et j'ai revu ce, ce même air fa-fatigué, j'ai, j'ai remarqué que durant, durant une se-semaine par mois je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi, alors, alors j'ai repensé à l'école, j'avais des doutes mais, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour te les, les dire…

\- Alors tu m'as lancé des phrases à double sens quand tu es venu chez moi, conclu Lupin estomaqué qu'elle ait continué de le fréquenter malgré ces soupçons.

\- Oui, ta réaction, a été au-delà de, de mes espérances et, j'ai déduis que tu en étais peut-peut-être un, un loup-garou, avoua-t-elle en essayant de sourire mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Re-Remus, co-comment pou-pouvait-elle savoir pour toi ?

\- Je, je suppose par Greyback, répondit-il avec amertume. C'est lui-même qui m'a mordu quand j'étais enfant après que mon père l'ait provoqué, expliqua Lupin en grimaçant face à ce douloureux souvenir. Les loups garous ont été appelés à rejoindre tu-sais-qui durant la guerre et Greyback y a rapidement répondu, dévoila le Maraudeur. Il a sans aucun doute donné des informations utiles à son maître et ses partisans… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la cellule, chacun d'eux réfléchissant à la situation actuelle. Euphémia avait des tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit concernant Remus A quel âge s'était-il fait mordre ? Qu'est-ce que son père avait-il bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de Greyback ? Comment sa famille avait accepté sa condition ? Comment avait-il réussit à entrer à Poudlard ? Comment avait-il réussit à cacher ce lourd secret sur ses épaules durant ces sept longues années ? C'est alors qu'elle murmura d'une voix faible :

« A l'école, co-comment fais-tu pour ta-ta ….

\- Le saule cogneur, il abrite un passage vers la cabane hurlante, c'est là-bas que j'y ais effectué mes transformations durant mon adolescence et ma prise de poste en tant qu'enseignant, l'informa-t-il en l'observant quelque peu tendu comme s'il craignait qu'elle réalise enfin son erreur et le rejette à tout instant.

\- Tu sais, je, je ne regrette rien, de t'avoir connu et…

\- Je peux te tuer à tout moment Euphie ! décréta Remus qui dans un sursaut de colère réussit à se relever.

\- Tu es dangereux, unique-uniquement une fois, une fois par mois, le reste, le reste du temps tu es comme moi, je, suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés et, je ne regrette pas, même si je dois mourir prochainement par…

\- Tais-toi, supplia-t-il. Je ne veux même pas me l'imaginer, avoua Remus en prenant son visage entre ces mains.

\- De toute façon, les, les autres vont venir, dit-elle comme pour le rassurer.

\- Oui et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas et la grille s'ouvrir dans cet éternel grincement, annonçant la venue de leurs bourreaux. Cette fois-ci se fût Rodolphus qui pénétra dans la sombre cellule, sans un mot, les fixant d'un air impassible, il pointa sa baguette vers Euphémia qui se retrouva soudainement détachée, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

La concernée n'eut même pas le réflexe de se rattraper avec ses mains, tellement épuisée. Remus le vit alors faire un sourire carnassier, s'approchant de Smith pour ensuite la faire rouler sur le dos avec son pied, déclenchant un râle de douleur chez la jeune femme.

« Debout sang de bourbe ! Cracha Lestrange en tapant son pied dans son ventre.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est incapable de se relever ! s'écria de rage Lupin en se débattant avec ces chaînes.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle incapable de se relever, a-t-elle les jambes brisées ? répliqua Rodolphus d'un air narquois. »

Remus se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, craignant de lui avoir mis une sombre idée en tête et au vu du petit sourire sadique qu'affichait le Mangemort, il sut qu'il aurait dû se taire.

« Non, souffla Moony désemparé et d'un ton suppliant.

\- Non ? Je n'ai encore rien fait, ria Rodolphus. Cependant, il est vrai que de lui briser les jambes nous épargneraient le fait de devoir l'attacher, ricana-t-il en la bousculant à nouveau. Qu'en penses-tu la sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Non ! cria Remus en essayant de se jeter sur leur bourreau, en vain, aussitôt rappelé par la chaîne.

\- Tu entends, ton loup adoré, ne semble pas en accord avec cette idée, pourtant je la trouve excellente ! s'exclama –t-il d'un rire sadique. Allez, je suis d'humeur charitable, si tu te lèves, j'épargnerais tes jambes sinon tu auras une véritable excuse pour ne pas te relever, lui asséna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

\- Euphémia ! cria Remus en apercevant la jeune femme rouler sur le ventre, essayant de pousser avec ses avants bras pour se remettre debout. »

Malheureusement la force lui manquait. Elle se sentait faible, terriblement faible, vidée de son énergie. Elle avait soif, elle avait faim. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait mal partout.

 _Partout._

Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un souffle de vie supplémentaire. Elle savait qu'à cette vitesse, elle viendrait à mourir prochainement. Elle s'était faite une raison. Elle était loin d'être une idiote qui se voilait la face. Son état de santé était pire que tout. Le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal, sans doute à cause de côtes cassées. Elle n'arriverait pas à se lever, elle le savait, Remus aussi, ainsi que Rodolphus.

Elle n'était qu'un jeu pour _lui_.

Il s'amusait comme un enfant qui s'amuserait avec un ballon, comme un chat avec une souris avant de l'assassiner cruellement. Elle ne lui ferait même pas le plaisir de tenter en vain de se relever, non jamais. Dans tous les cas, il viendrait à lui briser les jambes tôt où tard, elle le voyait dans son regard haineux. Alors, elle rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et cracha du sang sur ses chaussures.

« Je ne vous supplierais jamais ! JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle en toussant à nouveau du sang. Mes, mes parents se sont battus, jusqu'au, jusqu'au bout malgré qu'ils soient des Mol-dus, vous, vous n'êtes que des, des sombres lâches et…

\- CRUS CONTRITUM ! lâcha Lestrange en pointant sa baguette sur sa jambe droite, arrachant un cri déchirant à Euphémia qui se replia sur elle-même. Je te laisse encore une chance, après tout, tu as toujours ta jambe gauche pour finir de te relever, se moqua-t-il en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- LAISSEZ-LA TRANQUILLE ! Prenez vous en à…

\- ENDOLORIS ! cingla Rolduphus vers Remus qui s'écroula au sol. LA FERME LUPIN ! Je te ferais signe quand se sera ton tour et ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra vite ! Livrez-nous les Potter et nous cesserons cela, alors vous aurez le droit de manger et de boire, confia-t-il en s'agenouillant face à Euphémia qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je, je préfère avoir ma deux-deuxième jambe bris-brisée plutôt, que, que de vous donner l'adresse de Lily et James, réussit-elle à prononcer dans un râle de douleur.

\- Si cela t'amuse, railla-t-il en se relevant, cependant, sache que si cela ne vient pas de vous, nous réussirons à avoir cette adresse par d'autres personnes, sous-entendit Rodolphus en pointant sa baguette vers sa jambe gauche. Alors ? proposa-t-il mais la concernée se refusa de répondre quoi que ce soit. Stupide, pouffa-t-il en s'apprêtant à formuler les mots fatidiques. CRUS…

\- Rodophus ! cria une voix au delà de la grille que Remus ne reconnut pas. Cesse cela immédiatement ! Severus est à notre porte ! Il ne doit rien savoir ou entendre de votre petit jeu sournois ! gronda la voix d'homme. Sort immédiatement et va te cacher avec Bella le temps que Severus parte d'ici ! »

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Severus, ici ? Mais alors, où se trouvaient-ils ? Dans quel endroit étaient-ils pour que Rogue rende visite à cet homme ?

« Rogue, murmura laconiquement Lestrange, si ce n'est que cela, pourquoi on ne l'inviterait pas à notre joyeuse petite partie ? Soumit-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Après tout, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un traître ? Le maître a perdu la face avec Pettigrow et l'Ordre du Phénix ! Rogue était sensé venir nous soutenir ce soir là et …

\- Tais-toi donc ! claqua sèchement la voix. Si tu attaques Severus et qu'il ait informé son entourage de sa venue ici, on se doutera de quelque chose, les Aurors viendront fouiner et je vous ais interdis de mêler le nom des Malefoy à votre vendetta ! J'ai un héritier à former et à éduquer !

\- Tu es devenu bien faible _Lucius_ depuis la disparition de notre seigneur ! siffla Rodolphus en avançant vers la grille. Tu nous déçois avec Bella !

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, _moi_ , je suis libre de naviguer encore dans le monde des sorciers à visage découvert et c'est à grâce à moi, si vous êtes ici, logés et nourrit, rappela sommairement Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa canne sur lui.

\- Ta femme est la sœur de Bella, tu nous dois…

\- Je ne vous dois absolument rien, décréta Lucius d'un air menaçant. Sors d'ici, et va rejoindre Bella à l'étage et je vous somme de rester calme ! SILENCIO ! lança Lucius sur le sous-sol en ouvrant la grille pour laisser passer Rodulphus qui semblait ronger son frein.

\- Tiens, un petit cadeau Lupin avant de partir, conclut leur bourreau en pointant sa baguette sur le concerné quand soudain il sentit l'anneau se détacher de son pied gauche, lui permettant d'être à nouveau libre. La pleine lune est dans deux jours tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, chantonna-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. »

Un rire qui se répéta à l'infini dans leur sombre cellule, après que la porte se soit refermée sur eux, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Sans plus attendre, Remus se dirigea quelque peu chancelant vers sa petite amie qui ne bougeait plus, à plat ventre sur le sol. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Euphémia qui gémit quand il la retourna dans ses bras, la laissant se reposer contre _lui._

« Remus, expira-telle harassée.

\- Ne parle pas, garde tes forces, je suis là et je reste, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. »

Sa main était glaciale, elle serrait à peine la sienne, n'ayant sans doute plus aucune force. Il dégagea quelques mèches de ses cheveux, dévoilant des hématomes sur son front et sur sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et en sang tandis que son nez saignait. Il descendit alors son regard vers son corsage à moitié déchiré et rouge de sang ainsi que sa peau. Il ne pouvait même pas inspecter ces blessures et leurs nombres. Ces avants bras, par contre, étaient littéralement couverts de coupures diverses et éparses pour le moins profondes, avec des mots gravés dans la chair « _Sang-De-Bourbe_ ».

Des mots qui avaient dû être gravés il y a longtemps et qui avaient été une nouvelle fois approfondis par la lame maudite de Bellatrix. Remus dut se retenir de vomir, non par dégoût, mais par la violence de la torture. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle lui avait caché _ça._ Il avait juste envie d'étriper Bellatrix. Déchirer chaque parcelle de son corps, l'entendre hurler comme elle avait fait hurler de douleur celle qu'il aimait.

Le loup en lui, réclamait vengeance.

Il voulait la tuer.

 _LA TUER._

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de faire taire le loup qui enrageait à l'intérieur de lui quand il sentit la main de Smith se refermer doucement sur la sienne comme pour le rappeler à elle.

« Calme toi, je, ça, ça va aller, rassura-t-elle. »

Non, elle n'allait pas bien, elle allait mourir dans ses bras, là, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, se serait dans deux jours. Elle était incapable de bouger, le loup ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Il était juste effrayé. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle, pas maintenant, jamais.

Il la serra fortement contre lui, tentant de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur dans l'espoir de la réchauffer un peu, même s'il savait que cela était inutile.

 _« Mia_ , reste en vie, tiens le coup, pria-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

 _\- Mia_ , répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant cette douceur et cette chaleur.

\- Tu m'avais dit lors de notre première rencontre que tu t'appelais Euphémia ou bien Euphie pour les proches, mais nous sommes bien plus que des proches maintenant, souffla-t-il en croisant ses yeux tandis qu'elle hocha de la tête. Je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre, je le refuse, on va s'échapper de cet enfer, maintenant que nous savons où nous nous trouvons, il y a un espoir…

\- Je, je, ne peux plus bouger, je…

\- Je te porterais, ne te fait aucun soucis, je m'occupe de tout, je…

\- La plei-pleine lune, la lune…

\- Je sais, je sais, on va partir avant, Severus fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, peut-être n'est-il pas ici par hasard, peut-être que…

\- Remus, l'interrompit Euphémia. Em-embrasse-moi, s'il-s'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non, tu, tu es mal en point, tu…

\- Juste, juste une fois, je, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter. »

Elle voulait pouvoir encore goûter une dernière fois la saveur de ses lèvres.

Elle voulait s'imprégner de sa chaleur et de sa douceur pour se rassurer.

Elle voulait juste oublier, un instant, la douleur, cette cellule, le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Remus se poser sur les siennes dans une douceur infinie, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer, fatiguée plus que jamais, elle sentit toute la tension nerveuse de son corps se relâcher et la douleur affluer plus que jamais, mais les lèvres de Remus, c'était juste le paradis dans cet enfer. Ils sursautèrent alors ensemble en entendant un « _POP_ » résonner dans la cellule et une petite voix aiguë les interpeller :

« Dobby s'excuse de vous déranger, mais ma maîtresse m'a demandé de vous apporter de l'eau et un repas, dit-il en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître un pichet d'eau et deux assiettes remplit de victuailles.

\- Ta maîtresse, répéta incrédule Remus, qui est ta maîtresse ? Est-ce…Bellatrix ?

\- Non, je sers la famille Malefoy, ma maîtresse est Mme Malefoy, je lui obéis, oh bien sûr par moment il m'arrive de ne pas le faire et dans ce cas là, je me punis où ils me le rappellent, mais…

\- Dobby, pardonne-moi de t'interrompre, le coupa Remus en l'observant curieusement. Je ne veux pas t'offenser et je te remercie pour…

\- M'offenser ? Me remercier ? s'écria l'elfe de maison les yeux brillants. Offenser Dobby ! Remercier Dobby ! répéta-t-il ému. Oh grand jamais, un sorcier ne m'avait parlé comme à un égal…

\- Oh, eh bien, bafouilla Moony, je suppose que la famille Malefoy n'ait sûrement pas la meilleure famille qui puisse te montrer de l'intérêt et du respect, sous entendit Lupin gêné.

\- Dobby n'en mérite pas autant Monsieur ! Dobby vous a entendu et vous a vu protéger Mademoiselle ! Dobby a reçu l'ordre de vous nourrir jusqu'à votre libération !

\- Notre libération ? nota Lupin vivement tandis qu'Euphémia essaya de se redresser mais en vain. Reste couchée, somma son compagnon. Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée malheureusement l'Elfe sembla remarquer sa bévue et commença à se diriger vers le mur pour s'y taper violemment la tête sous l'air hagard de Lupin. Dobby ! DOBBY ! Cesse cela ! »

Le concerné s'arrêta aussitôt puis se retourna vers le couple qui le regardait effaré par ce qu'il se faisait. Il avança à nouveau vers eux de ses petits pas, se dandinant à nouveau sur place tout en se triturant les doigts.

« Il fallait que Dobby se punisse, dit-il en se mettant à loucher légèrement. J'ai révélé, je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai entendu la conversation entre Mme et Rogue…

\- Severus ? Severus est là pour nous ? reprit Remus pour la première fois de sa vie, enjoué en prononçant le prénom de son ancien camarade de classe. »

Lupin crut que l'Elfe allait de nouveau se violenter alors avant qu'il n'agisse, il réussit à le retenir par le bout de chiffon qui lui servait de tenue.

« Arrête cela Dobby ! Narcissa ne t'a pas demandé de ne rien dire ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit prudemment le petit être en remuant ses oreilles.

\- Alors tu ne commets donc aucune faute envers la famille que tu sers en nous révélant ce que tu sais, formula habilement Remus en s'attirant l'émerveillement de Dobby.

\- Vous avez raison Monsieur ! Merci Monsieur ! Merci ! Rogue était là pour vous, il a parlé à ma maîtresse, en privé, il sait que vous êtes là, et il a demandé à ma maîtresse de vous protéger en attendant votre libération. Elle a appelé Dobby pour vous nourrir et Dobby est ici ! »

Remus n'en revenait tout simplement pas, par quel moyen Severus avait réussi à faire plier Narcissa Malefoy ? Comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient ici ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour les libérer ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils viendraient avant la pleine lune, alors ils allaient devoir se préparer à partir d'ici et pour cela, ils devaient reprendre des forces.

« Merci beaucoup Dobby pour l'eau et la nourriture, prononça Lupin en lui souriant.

\- Monsieur est trop aimable ! Monsieur est comme je l'imaginais, après tout, vous êtes amis avec ceux qui ont défait celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom…Dobby vous dit au revoir, Dobby reviendra quand il en aura à nouveau reçu l'ordre… »

Et dans un nouveau « _POP_ » sonore il disparut comme il fut arrivé, sous les yeux ébahit du couple. Remus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se saisir du pichet à eau et des assiettes qu'il rapprocha d'eux. Il réussit à faire boire quelques gorgées à Euphémia, progressivement pour que son corps ré-assimile le liquide néanmoins, pour ce qui était de la nourriture, elle ne put rien absorber, sa mâchoire lui étant trop douloureuse.

Quelque peu abattu, il prit alors la décision de se reculer, traînant la jeune femme avec lui afin de s'appuyer contre le mur, lui demandant de dormir un peu afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à Smith pour trouver le sommeil sous le regard tendre de Remus qui caressait son front et ses cheveux.

Ils devaient tenir bon, ils allaient venir les libérer. Ils devaient y croire.

Son regard ambré tomba alors sur la seule fenêtre de leur cachot qui y dévoilait une lune prochainement ronde, ne lui rappelant que trop bien, que tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre, mais le voici, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu même s'il est très sombre ?_

 _Bon, ok, j'avoue je suis une grande sadique avec Remus et Euphémia, les torturer de cette manière c'est vraiment pas gentil, mais bon, Bellatrix n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil à proprement parlé..._

 _Euphie qui révèle à Remus sa façon dont elle a regroupé les éléments pour découvrir son secret._

 _Pensez vous qu'ils vont s'en sortir sains et saufs ?_

 _Est-ce que la petite intervention de Dobby vous a plu ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre est très long et je pense que vous allez avoir encore des envies de meurtres..._

 _Ne me tuez pas encore, je vous promets un Happy End, si cela peut vous rassurer...ou pas...lol_

 _A bientôt, en attendant des commentaires, des réactions ?_

 _Reviews Please..._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Lune Argentée

**Chapitre 11** : _Lune Argentée_

 _Mai 1982._

Cela faisait deux jours, deux jours qu'ils préparaient l'assaut au Manoir Malefoy.

Deux jours, qu'ils s'évertuaient à planifier encore et encore, à tout mémoriser, les positions de chacun, les issues de secours, les cheminées, les fenêtres, les portes, les pièces.

Severus leur avait expliqué que Narcissa avait bien confirmé la présence de Remus et d'Euphémia, qu'elle était prête à les aider à condition de ne pas faire intervenir les Aurors pour ne pas que sa famille soit plus impliquée. Severus avait eu la brillante idée d'utiliser Drago pour faire fléchir la sorcière qui aimait son fils plus que tout au monde.

A dire vrai, Sirius devait bien avouer que sans Severus, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à être là ce soir. Encore une fois, ils lui devaient une fière chandelle. Black leva les yeux vers le ciel qui allait bientôt arborer une lune bien pleine et bien ronde. C'était ce soir que Remus allait se transformer en loup-garou. C'était ce soir, qu'ils allaient agir et les récupérer.

Ils étaient aux nombres de cinq dans cette mission lui, James, Severus, Maugrey, et Dumbledore. Réunis dans la maison des Potter, se préparant à partir, Lily croisait nerveusement les mains, ne cessant de leur jeter des regards inquiets. Elle avait plus d'une fois émit le souhait de venir avec eux, mais James avait parfaitement refusé, préférant qu'elle soit aux côtés de Harry.

Néanmoins, Sirius n'était pas dupe, James souhaitait seulement protéger Lily et Harry, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose lors de cette mission qui était tout bonnement périlleuse. Non seulement, ils allaient devoir affronter des Mangemorts mais aussi un loup-garou déchaîné.

Il aimait le danger, il était un homme d'action, n'appréciant que peu l'ennui mais il aurait largement préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait peur.

Oh, ne pensez pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, non, Sirius n'était pas ainsi. La peur, il l'avait connu pour la première fois quand il avait appris la prophétie et la menace qui pesait sur James et Lily.

Oui, il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien, et pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il appréhendait ce combat. Il craignait de retrouver trop tard, Remus et Euphémia. L'un en loup-garou, l'autre déchiqueté par son ami et alors, alors il en serait finit de Moony. Il finirait par le perdre définitivement et Sirius ne souhaitait pas cela.

Son ami, son frère, jamais, jamais il ne permettrait qu'un tel malheur s'abatte ainsi sur lui.

Non jamais.

Le regard déterminé, il croisa celui de James qui venait d'embrasser Lily. Ce soir, personne n'avait le droit à l'erreur.

« Nous partons ! Somma Maugrey en frappant son bâton au sol. Chacun se souvient de ce qu'il doit faire tout en couvrant ces petites fesses parce que les Lestrange n'auront aucune pitié, leur rappela l'Auror en les dévisageant tout à tour avec son œil.

\- Merci pour ce charmant rappel, marmonna Severus avec une impassibilité à toute épreuve qui fit sourire Sirius et James.

\- Oui, bien, Dumbledore, l'invita Maugrey en lui montrant la cheminée. »

Pour seule réponse Albus hocha de la tête puis s'engouffra dans l'âtre qui l'aspira en quelques secondes ainsi que les autres sous les yeux angoissés de Lily qui se retrouva seule dans sa maison. Il lui fallait désormais attendre, attendre qu'ils reviennent tous sains et sauf.

Son regard vert émeraude se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui lui dévoilait le ciel étoilé. Un ciel que Remus observait au même moment, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient.

Il n'y avait personne, personne n'était encore venu les délivrer de cette infâme prison qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en enfer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent à nouveau sur Euphémia qui se reposait sur ses genoux, encore plus mal en point si cela était possible. La blancheur de sa peau était effrayante, ses mains étaient glaciales tandis que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, quant au reste, il ne souhaitait même pas y penser tant cela lui donnait la nausée.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Il le sentait, le loup le sentait. Il pouvait parfaitement ressentir les émotions du loup qui se débattait à l'intérieur de lui à l'odeur du sang qui empestait cette pièce, qui le rendait fou. Remus déglutit passablement, posant son front contre la main d'Euphémia qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, quelques instants, quelques secondes pour se reprendre, pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son désespoir face à la situation plus que critique. Il se devait de la rassurer, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il était en capacité de le faire.

C'est-à-dire plus pour longtemps.

Il sentait déjà les tiraillements sous sa peau, annonçant la venue prochaine de la lune et du loup. Il devait essayer de la mettre dans un coin de la pièce, peut-être que cela permettrait de gagner du temps, peut-être que…

« Remus, entendit-il en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, cesse de culpabiliser, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. »

Ce n'était pas à elle de le rassurer, ce n'était pas à elle de faire cela, non, c'était à lui et pourtant il s'en sentait incapable, parce que lui-même doutait alors qu'elle, elle gardait espoir. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, il pouvait le voir à son visage si détendu et si serein.

Euphémia réussit dans un effort considérable à porter sa main froide jusqu'à sa joue salit de son sang, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour essayer de le calmer, de le faire garder lucide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne leurs restaient que quelques minutes, voir peut-être quelques secondes avant que la lune n'arrive, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir peur, pour lui, pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser, pour ne pas qu'il craque, pour qu'il reste fort.

« Ça va … »

Ils entendirent alors une explosion retentirent au dessus d'eux et les murs trembler, Remus releva aussitôt la tête, allongeant la jeune femme sur le sol pour se diriger vers la grille et tendre l'oreille. Ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre des sortilèges et des cris. Il y avait un combat juste au dessus de leur tête. C'était eux !

« Euphémia ! Ils sont là ! James, Sirius ! s'écria Remus de joie et de soulagement quand soudain une douleur le fit plier en deux. »

Elle put voir les yeux de Remus s'ouvrir d'effroi quand une seconde douleur le fit gémir, ses doigts et ses bras se tordant, ses jambes et ses pieds fléchissant sous le poids de la souffrance. Il tomba alors à même le sol, fermant les poings, essayant de luter contre les effets néfastes de la lune qui était plus belle que jamais dans le ciel. Euphémia déglutit passablement en entendant les cris de son amant qui lui retournaient les entrailles, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la métamorphose qui s'opérait sous ses yeux remplis de larmes.

La fin était proche.

A l'étage, le combat était féroce, ils étaient à deux contre les Lestrange alors que Lucius s'était enfuit avec sa femme et son fils de leur manoir, laissant Dumbledore avec Maugrey affronter Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus. Quant à James et Sirius, ils se dirigeaient précipitamment vers les cachots grâce à la connaissance des lieux de leur ancien ennemi et nouvel allié Severus Rogue qui les accompagnait. C'est alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent momentanément en entendant un cri à déchirer l'âme. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, pétrifiés, murmurant ensemble :

« Remus. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour accélérer la cadence, ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant une grille que Sirius allait déverrouiller avant que Severus ne le stoppe dans son action en lui intimant de se taire. James fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Rogue, quand soudain le calme qui régnait dans le cachot l'assourdit, lui faisant réaliser l'ampleur de la situation.

Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Sirius observa James qui paraissait plus pâle que jamais et Black comprit le cheminement des pensées de son meilleur ami face à ce silence assourdissant.

Non, impossible, il se refusait d'y penser et d'y croire.

« EUPHEMIA ! EUPHEMIA !

\- La ferme Black ! Tu vas… »

Les trois sorciers reculèrent alors ensemble en entendant un hurlement et un loup venir à leur encontre tandis que deux yeux jaunes les fixaient avec intensité tout en dévoilant ses crocs, la bave dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire. Il passa alors ses pattes à travers les barreaux qui l'empêchaient d'attraper ses proies. Il grogna, furieux de ne pouvoir les atteindre et de les croquer. Il continua alors de s'acharner sur la grille sous le regard de James, Sirius et Severus qui maintenaient fermement leur baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Euphémia ne répond pas, Remus est en loup-garou, il nous faut agir rapidement ! Intima Sirius en sentant l'angoisse monter en lui.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara James d'une voix grave en s'attirant le regard de Sirius et Severus. Je vais rentrer sous ma forme de cerf, je le maintiens à l'écart et vous vous occupez d'Euphémia, ajouta Potter en attendant leur assentiment.

\- Attend ! Je vais moi aussi me transformer et t'aider, tu ne pourras pas le gérer tout seul ! rétorqua Black.

\- Non, trancha James sûr de lui. J'y arriverais, tu aides Rogue et si je cède tu viendras en renfort, vous la sortez d'ici et je vous rejoins, ensuite nous aviserons pour Remus, décréta-t-il en se transformant aussitôt en Animagus.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius et Rogue brandirent leur baguette en direction du loup-garou, lui jetant un « _Repulso_ » pour l'éloigner de la grille afin qu'ils puissent entrer dans le cachot. En quelques secondes, Moony revint à la charge vers eux c'est alors que James s'interposa, le maintenant à l'écart avec ces hauts-bois. Il laissa ainsi le loisir à Sirius et Severus de se faufiler, apercevant à la lumière de leur baguette et celle de lune, le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

Non, ils ne pouvaient être arrivés trop tard.

Sirius courut aussi rapidement que possible, se laissant glisser auprès du corps d'Euphémia qui ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait aucune trace de morsure apparente ou même une blessure due à Moony. Non, il était évident que les seules blessures qu'elle avait été liées à la torture. Il pressa alors deux doigts au niveau de son cou, essayant de trouver un pouls. Une sueur froide commença à couler le long de son échine tandis que la panique envahit tout son être.

Il ne le sentait pas.

Il ne sentait pas son pouls.

« Euphémia, Euphémia, murmura Sirius dans une litanie sans fin, en pressant ses mains sur ses épaules dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe.

\- Dégage Black ! le poussa Severus en pressant à son tour ses doigts dans son cou. Je le sens, dit-il à Sirius qui se retourna vivement vers l'ancien Serpentard. Il est faible, mais son cœur bat encore, elle est vivante, pour l'instant, dit-il en lançant un sort de diagnostic au dessus de sa silhouette.

\- Comment ça pour l'instant ? reprit-il en observant James se battre avec Moony.

\- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à Mme Pomfresh, nous pourrons la soigner là-bas, ajouta Severus en ne répondant pas à la question de Black, quelque peu agacé. Dans son état actuel, ne nous pouvons pas transplaner avec elle encore moins la transporter jusqu'à Poudlard, elle sera morte d'ici là, annonça-t-il à Sirius qui sentit un bloc de marbre descendre en ses entrailles.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Black en entendant James émettre un gémissement plaintif quand Moony s'en débarrassa en le balançant contre le mur alors qu'il se retourna vers eux tout en se léchant les babines. Je te la confie, je m'occupe de Remus, déclara Sirius en se transformant à son tour en Animagus. »

Severus jura et pesta au vu de la situation qui ne pouvait pas être pire. Il ne restait plus que Black comme rempart entre le loup-garou et lui. Il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience, une fois lui avait suffit. Si ces idiots avaient des remords de blesser Lupin, lui en avait aucune, d'autant plus que Smith ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un loup garou enragé. Sans prévenir, il braqua sa baguette à l'encontre de Moony qui se battait en duel avec Padfoot.

« INCARCEREM ! »

Aussitôt le loup fut ligoté, tombant brutalement à terre dans un gémissement plaintif puis grogna, essayant de se défaire des liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

« Black ! L'appela Severus en croisant le regard du chien. Prend Potter et nous sortons d'ici, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en lançant un « _Levicorpus_ » sur le corps d'Euphémia qui s'éleva dans les airs, suivant Rogue jusqu'à la sortie des cachots. »

Padfoot se transforma à nouveau en sorcier allant chercher James qui avait reprit lui aussi forme humaine. Les deux Maraudeurs sortirent des lieux refermant la grille derrière eux, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers leur ami qui paraissait furieux. Le cœur lourd et remplit de culpabilité, ils se tournèrent vers Rogue qui en avait beaucoup moins, semblant réfléchir à une solution pour évacuer Euphémia sans aggraver son état de santé. C'est alors que contre toute attente, ils entendirent un « POP » qui les fit sursauter et sortir leur baguette, prêt à se battre.

« Dobby s'excuse de vous avoir fait peur, Dobby ne voulez pas, Dobby va se punir pour cela, dit le petit Elfe de maison en s'avançant vers le mur pour se cogner brutalement la tête avant que James ne l'arrête en l'attrapant par ces guenilles.

\- Ça ira Dobby, tu n'as pas à faire cela, décréta James avec un sourire.

\- Monsieur est trop bon, Dobby n'en mérite pas autant, Dobby est ici parce que la maîtresse m'a demandé de me rendre au manoir pour apporter si besoin mon aide auprès de Rogue, prononça l'Elfe de maison en se triturant les doigts sous le regard noir du concerné.

\- Nous te remercions Dobby, répondit James avec un doux sourire, mais je crois que malheureusement nous n'avons pas…

\- Pourrais-tu te rendre à Poudlard avec Euphémia ? le coupa subitement Sirius. Est-ce acceptable Rogue ?

\- Oui, je pense que cela pourrait le faire, approuva le maître des potions.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, Dobby peut faire cela, Dobby est un Elfe, il peut aller partout où on lui demande, même si parfois Dobby se rend à des endroits qu'il n'apprécie pas…Oups…Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, murmura-t-il en se cognant la tête avec sa main, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû dire…

\- Dobby ! l'arrêta brutalement Sirius en lui maintenant son poignet. Nous avons besoin toi, tu dois transporter Euphémia à l'infirmerie de Poudlard auprès de Mme Pomfresh, peux-tu le faire, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr Mr Black, accepta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le corps de la sorcière qui disparut en un claquement de doigt pour ensuite réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard. L'infirmière a prit en charge la jeune Smith, avez-vous encore besoin de Dobby ?

\- Oui, une dernière chose, approuva Sirius en s'attirant les regards surpris de Rogue et James. Notre ami, Remus, le loup-garou, ne peut rester ici, il nous faut le sortir d'ici, en sécurité, cela te serait-il possible de l'emmener dans la cabane hurlante à Pré-Au-Lard sans que ta vie ne soit menacée ?

\- Bien sûr, Dobby peut le faire, le jeune Lupin a été gentil avec Dobby et Dobby voit que ses amis le sont aussi, Dobby va l'aider et l'emmener à la cabane hurlante, confia l'Efle en disparaissant de nouveau sous les yeux des trois sorciers qui le vit apparaître dans la cellule auprès de Moony qui commençait à se défaire de ses liens pour ensuite disparaître à son tour, comme Euphémia.

\- Parfois ton intelligence m'étonne Black, au moins voilà une chose de réglée, nous devrions rejoindre Dumbledore et Maugrey, déclara Severus en grimpant à nouveau les marches. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils rejoignirent les deux sorciers qui avaient réussit à battre les Lestrange, ligotés dans un coin, les injuriant de tous les noms. Quand Bellatrix posa son regard dément vers son cousin, les hostilités débutèrent aussitôt.

« Oh mais c'est ce cher Sirius, comment va Lupin Zinzin ? Il n'est pas trop anéanti d'avoir assassiné sa petite copine ? Elle était particulièrement intéressante et résistante sous notre torture, dommage qu'ils n'aient rien voulu avouer, ce n'est que retarder l'échéance, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres avant d'éclater d'un rire guttural sous les yeux des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Quelle échéance ? demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant vers elle tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette entre ses longs doigts.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres est en vie, souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dément dans le sien. Il reviendra et vous anéantira tous ! siffla-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. IL TUERA LES POTTER PUIS LES TRAÎTRES ! hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de Severus et Sirius. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius dégaine sa baguette se dirigeant avec précipitation vers sa cousine, pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge. Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« Vas-y fais le ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! Lance le sortilège ! FAIS-LE ! cria-t-elle alors que Sirius pointa un peu plus profondément sa baguette dans sa gorge.

\- SIRIUS ! cria James en accourant vers son ami.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'elle leur a fait ! déclara Black en se pinçant les lèvres. Euphémia est à moitié morte et Remus, demain matin, dans quel état allons-nous le récupérer ? MERDE ! Elle va aller à Askaban et alors ? Cela ne réparera en rien ce qu'ils ont vécu ici ! ELLE EST OU LA JUSTICE ? ELLE EST OU JAMES ?

\- Si tu le fais, tu le regretteras ! Tout ce que tu as fait toutes ses années pour t'éloigner de ta famille, de leur principe, si tu fais ça ce soir, tu auras détruit une partie de ton âme Sirius, ne le fait pas ! répliqua James en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Elle mérite la mort !

\- Le baiser des Détraqueurs est pire que la mort, je peux t'assurer que nous ferons en sorte que les charges à son encontre soient suffisantes pour qu'elle le reçoive, assura James en croisant le regard de Maugrey qui opina de la tête en approbation. Baisse ta baguette maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle veut de toi et alors elle aura encore gagné, finit d'ajouter Prong en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Sirius qui se détendit peu à peu pour finalement abaisser sa baguette.

\- TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! LE MAÎTRE SAURA NOUS GRATIFIER POUR CE QU'ON VIENT DE FAIRE ! LE MAÎTRE REVIENDRA ET…

\- SILENCIO ! Prononça Severus contre Bellatrix qui parut outrée, observant Rogue avec une haine viscérale. »

James remercia d'un signe de tête Rogue pour son geste tandis que Maugrey se chargea de les emmener au ministère afin qu'ils soient jugés et incarcérés à la prison d'Askaban. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Severus, à qui, il demanda d'aller voir les Malefoy pour les informer de la situation.

« Quant à vous deux, vous allez m'accompagner à Poudlard, j'ai déjà envoyé un Patronus à Lily pour l'informer de nous rejoindre là-bas avec le jeune Harry, vos amis vont avoir besoin de vous, dit Albus en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sirius qui hocha de la tête. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le manoir des Malefoy se retrouva vide de toutes âmes qui vivent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James, Sirius et Lily se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius partirent rejoindre leur ami dans la cabane hurlante.

La nuit fut longue et douloureuse pour chacun d'entre eux, chacun combattant pour sa vie et finalement quand le soleil vint à se lever, laissant place à un homme blessée et meurtri en son âme, il vit son ami le chien et le cerf qui reprirent, eux aussi, forme humaine sous ses yeux.

« Eu-Euphémia, souffla Remus en tendant une main que Sirius s'empara aussitôt.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh et Lily, répondit le concerné alors que James conjura un cape pour couvrir leur ami dénudé. Tu ne l'as pas mordu, le rassura-t-il en voyant toute l'inquiétude de Lupin. Tu ne l'as pas touché, elle est, elle est en sécurité, dévoila Black ne réussissant pas à lui dire qu'elle était saine et sauve, parce que c'était loin d'être le cas. »

James aida Remus à se relever et à la soutenir avec l'aide de Sirius, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie pour y être à son tour soigné. Le retour se fit silencieux, chacun d'eux dans leurs pensées, appréhendant les nouvelles concernant la jeune femme. Arrivés dans le lieu médical, ils installèrent Remus sur un lit vide tandis que Lily apparut dans les secondes qui suivirent sautant dans les bras de James qui l'accueillit avec joie. La rouquine finit par se détacher de son mari tout en regardant Sirius qui s'occupait de leur ami commun. Elle croisa alors le regard ambré de Lupin qui murmura à nouveau le prénom d'Euphémia, déchirant le cœur de Lily qui ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Elle, elle est dans…

\- Ah ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh qui surgit en quatrième vitesse en ayant entendu le retour de Remus, coupant ainsi Lily dans ses propos. Comment vous sentez-vous Remus ?

\- Mal, répondit le concerné en grimaçant, mais Euphémia…

\- D'abord, je m'occupe de vous et ensuite nous parlerons de votre amie, décréta l'infirmière en le forçant à se rallonger, tout en lançant un sort de diagnostic. Je vois, l'Endoloris, malnutrition, fatigue, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, ajouta la sorcière en débouchant une fiole de potion. Buvez !

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Moony en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quelque chose qui vous permettra de reprendre des forces et de vous détendre, répondit-elle en lui donnant la fiole dans sa main droite. Buvez, insista-t-elle en apercevant le regard sceptique de celui-ci. »

Inspirant profondément, il but d'une seule traite la potion quand soudain, il se sentit lourd, ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir lui répondre, ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et là, il sut, il sut qu'il s'était fait piégé. Il sut que l'état d'Euphémia était bien plus grave qu'on ne souhaitait le lui dire.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de Sirius et James, leur ami Remus s'endormit dans un profond sommeil réparateur tandis que Mme Pomfresh, lui lançait des sortilèges pour le rendre propre, soignant ses blessures corporels et l'habillant de vêtements propres.

« Lily, l'appela James en se tournant vers sa femme. Que se passe-t-il ? Euphémia ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir répondu ? »

La concernée posta une main devant sa bouche, le visage mortifiée, les yeux brouillés de larmes face à cette question à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, n'arrivant pas assimiler les derniers événements. Elle culpabilisait. C'était elle qui avait poussé Euphémia dans les bras de Remus, c'était de sa faute si son ami allait souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Jamais.

La vie était injuste et terriblement cruelle.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Elle sentit alors les bras de James s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lily qui semblait anéantie et incapable d'en dire plus, alors il se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh qui les observait d'un air affligé. Seulement, il avait le besoin de savoir. Il voulait connaître la vérité aussi dure soit-elle à entendre, pour Remus, pour le soutenir à son réveil mais aussi parce qu'Euphémia avait prit une part importante dans leur vie, à tous.

« Euphémia, où est-elle ? demanda Sirius la voix étranglée en se relevant.

\- Dans le fond de la pièce, derrière le paravent, signala l'infirmière. Sirius ! Attend ! l'appela-t-elle en le voyant accourir vers le lit en question. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être devant ce maudit paravent qu'il ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant la silhouette inerte de la jeune Smith. Le cœur de Black crut s'arrêter en apercevant l'état de son corps, son visage était bleuit par endroit, des coupures défiguraient ses joues mais ce qui lui donna clairement la nausée se fut ses bras. Il porta une main à sa bouche, sentant ses membres trembler par la colère et l'horreur qui lui était porté à ses yeux.

Non, c'était juste inimaginable.

Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de peau épargné.

Les coupures étaient profondes, révélant par endroit des morceaux ou des lambeaux de chair, le tous ensanglantés tandis que par endroit il pouvait voir le mot « sang-de-bourbe » gravé.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces plaies étaient-elles encore rougeoyantes de son sang ? Pourquoi ?

Comme une marionnette, il s'avança vers elle, tombant à terre tandis qu'il hésita à prendre sa main dans la sienne par crainte de lui faire mal, les larmes ne pouvaient que lui venir aux yeux face à ce spectacle tout bonnement morbide.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir soutenir Remus ?

 _Comment ?_

« Euphie, murmura Black en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, en vain, son souffle était calme tout comme son visage qui était tout aussi serein.

\- Elle ne vous répondra pas, prononça Mme Pomfresh les mains jointes, postée derrière lui, accompagnée de Lily et James.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius en fixant l'infirmière.

\- Elle est plongée dans un profond coma, c'était la seule chose à faire, révéla-t-elle en apercevant le désarroi de ces anciens élèves. J'ai soigné les jambes et ces côtes cassées, les ecchymoses vont disparaître prochainement, j'ai résorbé les hémorragies et je lui ai administré une potion de régénération sanguine, ainsi que…

\- Les coupures à ces bras, les plaies, les mots, la coupa brutalement Sirius en pointant ces avants bras.

\- J'ai, j'ai fait mon possible, mais je n'arrive pas à les soigner, c'est ensorcelé, peu importe le nombre de fois où je les soigne, elles finissent par se ré-ouvrir, l'informa Pom-Pom. Je ne peux rien faire, la lame, lame devait être ensorcelée, se sont des blessures magiques et…

\- Elle ne peut pas rester ainsi, murmura Sirius horrifié. Non…

\- Certaines sont anciennes, continua l'infirmière en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Je, je crois savoir qu'elle avait déjà été capturée, je, je crois que certaines datent de cette époque et, si celle-là ne se sont pas guéris, les nouvelles en seront de même, conclut-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour au final sortir et s'en aller se réfugier dans son bureau face à la détresse de James, Lily et Sirius. »

Un silence de mort vint s'installer dans le lieu. Seuls les sanglots de Lily venaient troubler cette atmosphère pesante. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

« J'aurais dû la tuer, j'aurais dû la tuer, chuchota Black en serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

\- Sirius, tenta James en déglutissant, calme-toi, tu…

\- J'AURAIS DU LA TUER ! hurla-t-il dément. Ce qu'elle a fait est inqualifiable ! Elle est marquée à vie ! A VIE ! répéta Sirius qui s'était relevé brutalement, faisant face à James qui s'était détaché de Lily.

\- Et toi, tu aurais sa mort sur la conscience ! Tu te serais salis les mains et…

\- Je préférerais cent fois avoir sa mort sur ma conscience plutôt que de devoir annoncer à Remus qu'Euphémia est dans le coma et dans un état physique déplorable ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer son état mental à son réveil, si elle se réveille ! déclara Black en cachant ses yeux avec sa main droite. Tout cela n'aura servit à rien, à rien…

\- Ils sont vivants ! lui rappela Potter avec abnégation.

\- Vivant ? Tu appelles ça vivant ? s'écria Sirius fou de rage. »

James observa Sirius puis Euphémia avant de reporter son regard sur son meilleur ami qui était dévasté. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ils avaient perdu Peter, ils avaient cru que cela en serait finit avec cette guerre. Ils avaient cru être en sécurité, retournant dans l'insouciance.

Cruelle désillusion.

Rien n'était fini.

James le pressentait, c'était le début de quelque chose, de plus grand, de plus sombre et deux de leurs amis venaient d'en payer le prix. Tout cela avait un goût amertume.

« Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! annonça Sirius en s'en allant sous les yeux interdits de Prong.

\- Attend ! Sirius ! Sirius ! Ne fait pas de bêtise ! Sirius ! l'appela Lily en tentant vainement de l'arrêter. James ?

\- Laisse-le, il ne fera rien, les Lestrange sont sous verrous à l'heure qu'il est, il ne pourra plus rien faire contre eux, dévoila Potter en observant Euphémia et sa poitrine se soulever. Lily, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire ? Je connais la lame ensorcelée de Bellatrix mais, il y a toujours un contre-sort à tout enchantement, dit-il en s'agenouillant auprès de leur nouvelle amie.

\- Je, je ne sais pas, il faudrait faire des recherches, je, je pourrais peut-être en parler à Severus, peut-être aurait-il une idée, une potion, où, s'arrêta la rouquine en reprenant difficilement sa respiration face à l'angoisse qui la submergeait. James, je, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de la réaction de Remus, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par perdre Euphie et alors, alors, c'est, c'est tellement injuste, murmura-t-elle avec incohérence, perdue dans ses pensées. »

Oui, lui aussi avait peur de la réaction de leur ami. Si Sirius était par moment ingérable avec son impulsivité hors du commun, il y avait un dicton qui disait de se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Ils avaient réussi à la sauver des crocs de Moony mais pas de la barbarie des Lestrange. Les prochains jours se prévoyaient difficiles, que Merlin leur vienne en aide…

* * *

 _Tadam, voilà le chapitre sauvetage, bon d'accord, sauvetage vite dit quand même, je sais que Euphémia est encore dans un état déplorable, notre Moony totalement perdu, le prochain chapitre finit sur une grosse note d'espoir, si cela peut vous consoler...Vraiment, je vous assure..._

 _Je pense que Sirius aurait dû les tuer XD, mais bon, je voyais mal James et les autres le laisser faire...Est-ce que Severus et Lily vont trouver un moyen DE contrer l'enchantement de la lame de Bellatrix ? Si oui, comment ?_

 _Avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? Pas mal d'action en vigueur, la suite se prévoit plus reposante et moins tortueuse, promis !_

 _Est-ce qu'Euphémia va se réveiller ? Comment va réagir Remus à l'annonce de l'état de santé d'Euphémia ?_

 _A bientôt_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Il y a encore de l'espoir

**Chapitre 12** : _Il y a encore de l'espoir..._

Les ténèbres.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle avait beau regarder, il n'y avait rien, aucune lumière, une impasse. Elle était dans un abyme sans fin et sans fond, dans un froid absolu qui l'enveloppait et l'emprisonnait. Pourtant, parfois elle entendait des sons lointains suivit d'une sensation de chaleur mais elle n'était que de courte durée.

Un écho.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau_.

Un frisson la parcouru, la faisant frémir de la tête au pied. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce son angoissant. Le début de tout ou bien peut-être la fin ? Elle ne savait plus. Où était-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ?

 _Remus._

Était-il encore vivant ? Était-elle morte ? C'était-elle fait dévorer par le loup ? Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur juste un profond vide en elle. Sans doute était-elle morte, sans doute avait-elle fini par trépasser, sinon que serait ces ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient ? C'est alors qu'elle entendit un nouveau son ; une voix, plus précisément celle d'un homme.

 _Une goutte d'eau._

Remus ? Non, ce n'était pas lui, cette voix était grave et teintée de tristesse, elle le sentait. Cette voix lui rappelait un souvenir, quelqu'un, mais qui ? Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi l'embêtait-il ? Tout était terminé, elle était enfin en paix. Elle n'avait plus de questions à se poser, plus de cauchemars, peut-être allait-elle revoir ses parents ?

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Les ténèbres.

Au même moment, Sirius venait de lâcher la main de la jeune femme, soupirant de désespoir de ne pas voir de changement quant à son état. Cela faisait désormais une semaine, une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus du manoir des Malefoy, une semaine que Remus dormait d'un sommeil réparateur sous les bons soins de l'infirmière.

Une semaine qu'il restait au chevet de ses amis tandis que James avait repris son boulot et que Lily cherchait une solution, avec l'aide de Severus, sur la lame ensorcelée de Bellatrix. Il espérait juste qu'ils aient trouvé une solution avant que Moony ne se réveille pour au moins réussir à l'apaiser sur ce côté de la chose.

Black posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme qui dormait toujours aussi profondément, ses yeux glissant sur les avants bras mutilés que Mme Pomfresh n'osaient même pas bander par crainte d'aggraver les choses. Un cauchemar. Tout ceci, n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar avec aucune issue heureuse. Agacé par ses sombres pensées, il se releva soudainement de sa chaise puis entreprit à tirer les rideaux du paravent, qui le dissimulait des regards indiscrets, pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec un Remus bien réveillé et semblant perdu dans le lieu médical.

« Moony, souffla Sirius en sentant une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. »

Il était trop tôt, pas maintenant, il n'était pas préparé à le lui dire. Il sentit alors son regard ambré se poser sur lui, semblant rassuré de voir un visage familier. Il s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami puis se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux avant de s'accueillir mutuellement dans une embrassade fraternelle.

« Merci, merci, murmura Remus soulagé d'être revenu et d'avoir échappé à cet enfer. Euphémia ? Où est-elle ? »

Bien évidemment, Sirius se doutait que Moony viendrait à lui poser cette fameuse question. Cette question qu'il redoutait tant, ayant peur de sa réaction et de le perdre dans une tourmente émotionnelle. Que devait-il lui dire ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Padfoot se pinça les lèvres en proie avec un dilemme cornélien alors que Lupin se recula légèrement, l'observant attentivement.

Le silence était effroyable.

Le silence était juste révélateur de la situation.

« Où est-elle ? Renouvela Remus d'une voix plus grave et plus ferme.

\- Derrière ce paravent, répondit Sirius alors qu'il vit son ami vouloir passer les rideaux mais c'était sans compter le réflexe de Black qui se positionna devant.

\- Pousse-toi Sirius ! J'ai le droit de la voir ! intima Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais laisser Mme Pomfresh t'ausculter avant et puis…

\- Je vais très bien, le coupa Lupin. Vous m'avez forcé à dormir pendant je ne sais combien de temps et…

\- Une semaine, compléta le maraudeur.

\- Une semaine, s'horrifia Remus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec ses doigts. Je, j'ai besoin de la voir, laisse-moi y aller, dit-il à nouveau.

\- Tu, Remus, elle, son état est…

\- Je sais son état, je te rappelle que j'ai assisté à chacune de ses séances de tortures, lui rappela brutalement le concerné quelque peu énervé. »

Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux face à cet aveu qu'il eut l'effet d'une gifle, mais il avait cru, espéré que…Imbécile, idiot, espérer quoi ? Que leur capture fut un voyage de noces ? Bien sûr que non. Remus était dans le même cachot qu'elle, il était évident que celui-ci avait dû tout voir, sans pouvoir rien faire. La pire des places. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se décala, laissant la place à son ami qui pénétra derrière les rideaux, suivit de Padfoot, resté en arrière.

Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps inerte et parfaitement immobile. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était morte. Seule sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle prouvait le contraire. Cependant, il ne pouvait arriver à se sentir rassuré de la retrouver quand il vit l'état de ces bras mutilés. Dans les cachots, il faisait si sombre et ces manches, même déchirées, arrivaient à dissimuler l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il n'avait jamais imagine _ça_.

C'était juste abominable, sa peau était morcelée, gravée, déchiquetée et le cri de ces hurlements vint à nouveau l'assourdir le faisant s'agenouiller sur le sol dur et froid. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, non pas de bonheur, mais de terreur et d'angoisse. Il tendit une main vers la sienne, n'osant pas la toucher par peur de la briser, de la casser un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était. Les souvenirs de leur séjour au manoir Malefoy ne cessaient de le tourmenter au fur et à mesure que ses yeux imprégnaient chaque blessure sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Ils étaient vivants, oui, mais à quel prix ?

« Euphie ? Souffla Remus en portant son regard sur son visage. Mia ? L'appela-t-il à nouveau d'une voix emplit d'une douceur infinie. »

A nouveau, seul le silence vint lui répondre et lui faire froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ? Il se retourna brusquement vers Sirius qui semblait blanchir à vue d'œil et à cet instant, Remus sut que quelque chose de grave allait lui être annoncée.

« Elle ne te répondra pas, elle, ces blessures étaient telles que Mme Pomfresh n'a eu d'autre choix que de la plonger dans le coma, cela fait une semaine et aucune réaction de sa part, révéla Sirius.

\- Oui, mais elle va se réveiller ? N'est-ce pas ? Le coma est artificiel ? Il…

\- Remus, elle, elle allait mourir, elle était inconsciente quand nous l'avons récupéré, et le coma parut une excellente idée à l'infirmière pour la soigner sans qu'elle ne souffre trop, expliqua Sirius aussi calmement que possible. Le problème, c'est que, Mme Pomfresh n'arrive pas à la réveiller, elle reste prostrée dans cet état comateux, et nous ne savons pas quand elle va réellement se réveiller, annonça Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est une blague ? Une mauvaise blague ? répéta incrédule le concerné en passant son regard d'Euphémia à Sirius.

\- Non, répondit Black en déglutissant. Nous sommes restés à son chevet pour lui parler, pour essayer de la sortir de son sommeil, peut-être que toi, peut-être qu'entendre ta voix, lui donnera la force de le faire, je… »

Sirius ne sut quoi ajouter face à la détresse qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami. Jamais, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était eux qui l'avait poussé à vivre, à profiter de la vie, à se trouver une fille pour qu'il puisse enfin s'accepter et voilà ce que le destin lui réservait.

« Elle sait pour mon secret Sirius, annonça Remus d'une voix éteinte en tenant toujours sa main tandis que Black était abasourdi par la révélation. Elle n'a pas eu peur de moi, un seul instant, elle me disait qu'elle préférait mourir de ma main que par celle de Bellatrix. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'elle ne meure et voilà, voilà, qu'elle dort, je, que suis-je sensé faire pour elle ? Je n'ai pas pu l'aider une seule fois dans ces cachots, elle subissait tout sans se plaindre, et à nouveau, je me sens inutile ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion qui le submergeait. Quel intérêt aurait-elle à se réveiller ? Quel intérêt ?

\- Elle t'a toi, je suis certain que si elle t'entend, elle finira par se réveiller, répliqua Sirius avec détermination.

\- Elle est marquée par la lame maudite de Bellatrix, j'ai vu ces cauchemars, ces angoisses, que seront-ils maintenant ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'elle se réveille, je ne veux pas voir son regard empreint de… »

Remus sentit alors la main de Sirius s'enrouler autour du col de sa chemise de pyjama, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien avec une rage contenue qui sidéra Lupin sur place.

« Je ne dis pas que tout sera facile une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, mais elle t'aura toi, elle nous aura nous, elle ne sera plus jamais seule, assura Padfoot en resserrant sa prise. Quant à la lame maudite de ma cousine, Lily et Severus essaient d'y trouver une solution, tout n'est pas noir, tout le monde se démène alors toi aussi, je t'interdis de lâcher prise ! Je t'interdis de perdre espoir ! décréta-t-il d'une voix basse et limite terrifiante. Elle va se réveiller ! D'accord ? »

Lupin hocha de la tête ne se sentant pas capable de contredire Sirius. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas perdre espoir, les miracles existaient et peut-être en aurait-il un ? Peut-être finirait-elle par se réveiller ? Peut-être que son âme finirait par retrouver le chemin de la lumière ? Il se retourna vers Euphémia qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, il desserra sa main qu'il reposa lentement sur les couvertures puis lui murmura

« Je suis de retour _Mia_ , j'attends le tiens avec impatience, ajouta-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller, accompagné de Sirius, sans qu'il ne voit le léger frémissement de la jeune femme. »

Les ténèbres.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Toujours et encore ce bruit, toujours et encore ce noir, ce gouffre. Pourtant, elle avait pu sentir l'espace d'un instant une chaleur. Une faible lumière dans ces ténèbres puis plus rien. Elle se souvenait aussi avoir entendu des voix, deux voix cette fois-ci. A qui appartenaient-elles ?

 _Une goutte d'eau._

Elle avait cru reconnaître celle de Remus, était-il là ? Si oui, où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? Elle avait beau courir dans tous les sens, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait, seul le bruit de cette goutte d'eau venait troubler ce silence infâme.

« Remus, murmura-t-elle, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. »

Rien, elle était toute seule, encore et encore. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, quoi de plus normal, elle n'avait plus de famille. Peut-être que la voix de Remus n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Après tout, peut-être était-il mort ?

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Les ténèbres.

Remus souffla pour la énième fois, voilà trois semaines qu'il s'était réveillé, voilà trois semaines supplémentaires qu'Euphémia dormait comme la belle au bois dormant. Il restait à son chevet, lui parlait, parfois s'endormait tout en lui tenant la main mais rien ne semblait la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir espéré, par moment il avait eu la sensation d'avoir vu ces paupières frémirent ou bien sentir un léger tressautement de son index, mais en vain.

La seule bonne nouvelle concernait ces blessures qui étaient dès à présent guéris. Seules les marques infligées par la lame maudite de Bellatrix restaient sur son corps. Aux yeux de Lupin, cela était déjà trop, à chaque fois qu'il avait la possibilité de les voir, quand l'infirmière vérifiait son état et la soignait, il ne pouvait que se sentir révulsé.

Elle était marquée comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir.

Ni plus, ni moins.

Comment pourrait-elle réapprendre à vivre dans de telles conditions ? Comment oublier alors que son corps était le témoignage vivant de ce qu'elle avait enduré par deux fois ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer les Lestrange de ses propres mains. A l'heure actuelle, s'il avait été un loup, il n'en aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée, sans l'once d'un remord ou d'un regret.

Seulement, ils étaient entre les mains du ministère, un procès décidant en ce moment même de leur sort. Scandaleux, était le premier mot qui lui venait en tête. Ils avaient tué, torturé avec un plaisir non dissimulé et on leur offrait un procès. Cela en était tout bonnement écœurant.

Le concerné sursauta alors à moitié, en sentant une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule droite. Il se retourna et put voir Lily, debout à ces côtés avec un doux sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Tu devrais aller manger un morceau, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Ça ira, assura Moony en reposant son regard sur le corps inerte d'Euphie. Je préfère rester au maximum avec elle avant de reprendre mon prochain cours, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je comprends mais pour cela il te faut aussi garder des forces, tu en as besoin pour la prochaine pleine lune, répondit la jeune Potter en croisant à nouveau le regard ambré et douloureux de son ami. »

Elle avait bien entendu fait une gaffe, lui rappeler l'approche de la pleine lune n'était pas la meilleure approche pour le faire sortir de son état dépressif. Le Remus rieur et vivant de ces dernières semaines, avant leur capture, semblait s'être endormit avec leur jeune amie. Elle le comprenait, elle-même n'arrivait pas à reprendre le cours de sa vie.

« Je suis désolée, reprit-elle en s'attirant le regard surprit du Maraudeur. C'est nous tous qui t'avons poussé à connaître Euphémia, vous vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre et maintenant, souffla Lily en s'arrêtant, la voix étranglée par l'émotion qui la tenaillait. Je…je…

\- Lily, murmura Moony en lui prenant les mains tout en s'attirant son regard brouillé de larmes. Je ne regrette rien si telle est ta pensée, vous aviez raison dès le départ, confia-t-il. D'autres personnes sont prêtes, tout comme vous, à m'accepter tel que je suis, ajouta posément Remus. Euphémia me l'a prouvé, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, cela ne change rien à mes yeux, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Il est vrai qu'à cet instant je souffre de la voir dans cet état, mais c'est parce que je l'aime. Alors, s'il te plait Lily ne soit pas aussi attristée pour nous deux, tu as fait le bon choix, rassura Moony avec un tendre sourire. Grâce à toi, j'ai un nouveau regard sur l'avenir, grâce à toi, nous nous sommes connus et je suis persuadé qu'Euphémia pense exactement la même chose, d'accord ? »

Pour seule réponse, la concernée hocha de la tête, touchée par les paroles de son ami, elle l'enlaça alors fortement en lui murmurant un « _Merci_ » dans l'oreille.

« Je te fais la promesse, qu'avec Severus, nous réussirons à lui trouver un remède, souffla la jeune femme en serrant Remus qui opina de la tête. »

Il avait confiance en Lily et Severus, ils étaient les meilleurs de leur génération pour les potions et sans doute les plus à même de trouver une solution au problème de sa petite amie. Il devait juste attendre.

Attendre son réveil.

Les ténèbres.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Ce bruit agaçant, incessant, qui lui rappelait tant son emprisonnement, la douleur, la souffrance, la voix criarde de Bellatrix. Non, non, elle ne voulait pas se remémorer, elle voulait juste oublier, ne plus y penser.

 _Trois gouttes d'eau._

Seulement, il y avait cette voix. Cette voix chaude et masculine qu'elle entendait, qui lui murmurait des choses aux creux de l'oreille, qui résonnait dans son esprit. Cette voix qui l'appelait et qui lui faisait savoir qu'il l'aimait. C'était doux.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

C'était Remus, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il était là, à ses côtés. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de le toucher, de le rassurer, mais son corps était lourd. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

 _Une goutte d'eau._

Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Elle se sentait légère et lourde à la fois. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle plus jamais le revoir ? Peut-être que tout était terminé ? Peut-être serait-il mieux de l'oublier ?

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

Les ténèbres.

« Toujours aucun changement, nota désespérément James en observant Euphémia, aux côtés de Sirius.

\- Non, répondit Padfoot abattu en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. La pleine lune va être compliquée ce soir, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Potter qui hocha la tête.

\- J'avais espéré et cru qu'elle se réveillerait avant, confia Prong. Moony va être déchaîné ce soir, si la situation devient incontrôlable, nous devrons nous retirer. »

Sirius ne le savait que trop bien, aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois qu'elle était dans le coma. Un mois que le désespoir, de la voir se réveiller un jour, se lisait sur le visage de Remus. A cela, il fallait ajouter le verdict du procès des Lestrange qui avait été rendu il y a deux jours enfermé à perpétuité à la prison d'Askaban.

Depuis, il n'avait pas dit un mot et son silence était juste révélateur de toute la colère que pouvait ressentir Remus. Une colère amplement justifiée, ils n'avaient même pas eu le droit au baiser du Détraqueur malgré les sévices infligés à de nombreux sorciers et sorcières, malgré les meurtres, malgré l'attaque sur les Londubat, malgré les souffrances données à Euphémia.

 _Rien._

Injuste, était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand le procès avait été clôturé. Il aurait dû la tuer ce jour-là. Il aurait dû leur rendre justice, ne pas écouter James et encore moins Maugrey. Au final, ils s'en sortaient à bon compte.

Rageusement, il serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée, il ne pouvait détourner la tête de la jeune Smith qui paraissait endormit pour l'éternité à venir. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Remus et ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

« Allez, viens, la lune ne va pas tarder à se lever, déclara James en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te jure James, je te le jure, si elle ressort de cette prison vivante, c'est moi qui la tuerait et personne ne pourra m'y empêcher, _personne_ , siffla dangereusement Sirius. »

James ne sut quoi lui dire, culpabilisant de son côté pour avoir promis à son ami que les Lestrange recevraient le baiser du Détraqueur en vain. Manque de preuves, manque de témoignages, tout cela avait été en leur défaveur. Il avait échoué envers Remus et Sirius. Il avait échoué envers Euphémia et ses parents.

Le climat de paix et de bonheur qui s'était instauré durant ces quelques mois, c'était à nouveau dissipé pour laisser place à la colère, au chagrin et à la terreur. Voldemort défait, n'enlevait pas les Mangemort encore en liberté, perpétuant les idées de leur maître, faisant renaître la crainte dans la communauté magique d'Angleterre.

L'attaque des Lestrange, aussi folle soit-elle, avait redonné un regain parmi les partisans.

James le savait, il le sentait, tout ceci n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus grand et d'infiniment plus dangereux. La guerre était loin d'être finie.

Ils avaient gagné une bataille mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Il croisa plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius et à cet instant, il sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'ils finiraient un jour par recroiser la route des Lestrange. James hocha la tête face aux propos de son meilleur ami, lui offrant cette fois-ci son soutien et son assentiment, parce que parfois la justice avait un gout d'amertume.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'en allèrent rejoindre leur ami commun dans la cabane hurlante qui à l'heure actuelle se morfondait seul dans son coin, mais plus pour très longtemps…

Les ténèbres.

 _Deux gouttes d'eau._

A nouveau ce son qui l'angoissait, qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, qui la tétanisait sur place. Trop de souvenirs, trop d'épreuves endurées. Elle avait peur.

 _Trois gouttes d'eau_.

Elle craignait de se réveiller, de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette cellule, de devoir à nouveau subir la torture. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore y résister longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait encore capable de tenir face à Bellatrix.

 _Quatre gouttes d'eau._

Elle était fatiguée, lasse de tout cela, lasse d'entendre Remus s'en pouvoir l'atteindre, sans pouvoir lui parler, le toucher. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse.

 _Cinq gouttes d'eau._

« Euphémia ! Euphémia ! »

Qui l'appelait ainsi ? Remus ? Non, pourtant, cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un, un homme ?

« Ne lâche rien, il a besoin de toi, Remus à besoin de toi ! »

Besoin d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Que se passait-il ?

« Euphie ! Tu te dois de vivre ! Nous sommes tous là ! Remus ne supportera pas de te perdre ! Tu dois te battre ! »

Une voix de femme, qui était-ce ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce ton alarmant ? Elle allait très bien. Au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi sereine, aussi légère.

 _Six gouttes d'eau._

Elle avait la sensation de se sentir partir, très loin, qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, la fine lueur dans ces ténèbres l'attirait vaguement, lentement. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée.

« EUPHEMIA ! »

 _Cinq gouttes d'eau._

Cette voix, c'était celle de Remus. Il était à nouveau là, avec elle. Pourquoi criait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi tant de panique et de chagrin dans sa voix ? Avait-elle le droit de le laisser ainsi alors qu'il l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout ? Alors qu'il avait été là pour elle, tout ce temps ?

Elle jeta un regard vers la lumière qui semblait stagner, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Si Remus était là, est-ce que cela signifiait que c'était la voix de Lily qu'elle entendait ? Et celle de l'autre homme, peut-être était-ce James ? Non, ce n'était pas lui.

C'était celle de Sirius, lui qui l'avait tant de fois taquiné.

 _Quatre gouttes d'eau._

« Je t'interdis de nous laisser ainsi ! Tu dois vivre ! »

Elle ne faisait que dormir, pourquoi lui parlait-on comme ci elle allait mourir. Elle était juste fatiguée, elle voulait se reposer, n'en avait-elle pas le droit ?

 _Quatre gouttes d'eau._

« Mia ! »

Remus. C'était encore lui, à nouveau. Ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné, marquant à jamais la place qu'il tenait à ces côtés. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait comme on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Etait-ce un rêve ?

 _Trois gouttes d'eau._

« Je sais que tout ce que nous avons enduré a été difficile, peut-être est-ce égoïste de ma part de te demander de rester, mais je le veux, pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux l'être; _reste_. »

 _Deux gouttes d'eau_

Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant émue ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bouleversée ? Peut-être parce que cela équivalait à un « _Je t'aime_ » ou bien à une promesse ? Sans doute était-ce elle la plus égoïste des deux, à vouloir continuer de dormir, à vouloir se complaire dans sa bulle pour s'épargner la réalité ?

« Je serais là, je le te promets, nous serons tous là pour toi, tu n'es plus seule ! Je t'en supplie, reviens, dis nous quelque chose, dis mon nom ! »

 _Une goutte d'eau._

La solitude, oui, elle l'avait connu longuement avant ce nouvel an. Néanmoins, depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus jamais été seule, pas réellement. Elle savait que de loin Remus veillait sur elle. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part, prêt à la soutenir. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui, éternellement, à jamais.

Les ténèbres.

 _La lumière._

Une éblouissante lumière, sa vision était floue, douloureuse. Ses paupières lourdes et sa gorge sèche. Elle referma aussitôt ses yeux pour les ouvrir à nouveau. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était définitivement pas le cachot dans lequel Bellatrix s'évertuait à les torturer. Elle aperçut alors des visages familiers ; Lily en pleurs, Sirius, James qui se trouvaient être pâle comme un linge. Il y avait aussi Mme Pomfresh et puis :

« Re-Re-Remus, expira-t-elle dans un râle. »

Pour seule réponse, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes alors qu'elle pouvait entendre des exclamations de joies, des rires nerveux et des réprimandes par l'infirmière.

Elle était en vie.

Elle était revenue et il était là, comme promis. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur puis sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle savait qu'à son prochain réveil, il serait encore là, et ça, _à jamais_.

* * *

 _Je vous l'avais promis, ce chapitre est remplit d'espoir, malgré les ténèbres qui pouvaient engloutir Euphémia..._

 _Les gouttes d'eaux qu'ils pouvaient entendre dans les cachots au début du chapitre 9, n'étaient pas seulement là pour marquer l'ambiance pesante et glauque qui s'installaient, mais allaient aussi servir de marqueur pour le coma à Euphémia. Plus elle entendait de gouttes et plus elle s'enfonçait dans son coma et vers la mort. Enfin je pense que vous l'aviez compris ? Je trouvais que cela avait un côté poétique, bon d'accord, un peu glauque quand même lol_

 _Euphémia est donc saine et sauve, pour la suite à venir..._

 _Le prochain chapitre, ça va être encore compliqué entre Remus et Euphémia, ils sortent d'une terrible épreuve et chacun d'eux à du mal à aller de l'avant..._

 _Explications entre nos deux tourtereaux...Cimetière...Cottage...Lemon (Oui enfin, me direz vous !)_

 **Commentaires please ?**

 **Lia-Sail.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Vivants

**Chapitre 13** : _Vivants...  
_

 _28 Juin 1982._

C'était la nuit et comme toutes les nuits depuis la fin de son coma, les cauchemars commençaient à prendre part de son sommeil. Elle courrait dans une sombre forêt, la lune était ronde, elle pouvait entendre le rire hystérique de Bellatrix qui la poursuivait encore et encore, lui lançant des sortilèges qui atteignaient les arbres non loin d'elle. Elle était essoufflée, apeurée, elle avait mal partout quand soudain elle entendit un hurlement retentir…

 _Remus._

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée, observant autour d'elle pour finalement se retrouver à même le sol par le sortilège Endoloris que venait de lui lancer Bellatrix. Elle hurla encore et encore, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales pendant qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer son poignard dans sa chair.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la réalité, elle se débattait comme une forcenée avec les draps, ne cessant de se retourner dans le lit en panique pour finir par se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se leva aussitôt pour se diriger en toute hâte vers les toilettes où elle vomit son dernier repas. En sanglot au-dessus de la cuvette, elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et de laisser partir l'angoisse qui la tenaillait.

 _En vain._

Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers la douche puis alluma l'eau dans l'espoir que celle-ci puisse la détendre et lui faire oublier le goût âcre du vomit dans sa bouche. Totalement déshabillée, elle se glissa sous l'eau pour finalement s'asseoir dans le bac, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissant les larmes couler…

Il était certain que si elle avait retrouvé un semblant de quiétude et de bonheur auprès de Remus avant leur capture, désormais il en était tout autre. Les nuits étaient juste horrifiques, la replongeant à chaque fois dans les séances de tortures orchestrées par Bellatrix et son mari. Les images, les sons et même les odeurs se mêlaient aux souvenirs de sa première capture. Si elle avait pu dormir d'un sommeil plus où moins paisible pendant son coma, tout cela était terminé.

Depuis son premier réveil, son premier mot en faveur de Remus, sa première nuit avait été abominable cauchemars sur cauchemars, vomissement sur vomissement, pleurs sur pleurs. Son corps et son esprit assimilant peu à peu qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort mais pas au reste.

 _Choquée._

C'était le mot qu'avait formulé l'infirmière pour décrire son état psychologique. N'était-ce pas normal en soi ? Qui pourrait rester sain d'esprit après un tel séjour ? La peur et la souffrance lui avaient serré les entrailles jusqu'à étouffer toute autre forme d'émotion. Sauf que, maintenant, telle une enfant, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses propres sentiments au point de pleurer sans raison apparente et sans prévenir, même quand elle se sentait heureuse.

L'infirmière lui avait assuré qu'il lui fallait du temps pour que son esprit et son corps comprennent qu'elle était enfin saine et sauve. Seulement, elle comptait les jours depuis son réveil et elle avait la triste sensation de ne pas progresser d'un iota. La simple vue de son corps, la dégoutait d'elle-même et le simple fait que Remus puisse la toucher, l'horrifiait.

« Euphémia ? »

La concernée releva doucement la tête, coupée de ses sombres pensées, révélant toute la détresse qui suintait de ses yeux. L'eau chaude ne cessait de couler et l'enveloppait dans un cocon de chaleur qui était rassurant pour la jeune femme. C'était le bruit de l'eau qui l'avait réveillé, il s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon et ne l'avait pas entendu se lever suite à son cauchemar. Il connaissait son petit rituel par cœur et à chaque fois, sa gorge se nouait douloureusement de la voir dans cet état.

Il tendit une main pour fermer le robinet et prendre un peignoir dans lequel il l'enveloppa avec douceur. Il rencontra alors ses yeux hantés par les fantômes du passé et tenta de caresser son visage pour la tranquilliser, seulement une nouvelle fois son geste resta en suspens sous le regard attristé d'Euphie.

Il ne lui en parlait jamais, mais lui aussi avait des difficultés à aller de l'avant depuis leur mésaventure. Lui aussi, faisait des nuits blanches et des mauvais rêves, essayant de le lui cacher. Lui aussi avait souffert, lui aussi avait vécu la peur de la perdre, encore plus durant son coma et pourtant, malgré cela, il semblait afficher une mine heureuse. Elle ne savait pas réellement le fin fond de sa pensée et il semblait éviter le sujet.

Quelque part cela la faisait se sentir encore plus ingrate vis-à-vis de lui, des efforts considérables qu'il faisait pour qu'elle aille mieux…

Quelque part, l'état léthargique de Remus, ne contribuait pas au bien être d'Euphémia.

La communication entre eux se résumait à des commodités du quotidien, des questions basiques et de tous les jours. L'un comme l'autre n'osait pas aborder le problème en lui-même. L'un comme l'autre craignait de reparler du calvaire qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble par peur de blesser l'autre.

Elle avait pu voir ses regards fuyants et la colère dans son regard quand l'une de ses manches pouvait se relever et laisser apercevoir les marques…Elle avait pu voir comme, lui aussi, il évitait de la toucher par peur de la briser un peu plus. Leur relation avait stagné comme jamais, la rendant quelque part triste. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, cette épreuve le lui avait montré, mais cela n'avait rendu les choses que plus difficiles entre eux.

Parfois, elle angoissait à l'idée qu'ils ne viennent à se quitter.

Assise sur une chaise dans le salon, enveloppée dans la douceur du peignoir, elle l'entendit allumer la radio et préparer un déjeuner dont il avait le secret. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever et la nuit était finit pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Silencieusement, elle écouta le bruit de la radio et Remus cuisiner, se laissant doucement bercer par ces bruits rassurants.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 28 Juin et c'est la fête des Irénée, malheureusement la météo se prévoit capricieuse et le soleil ne sera pas au rendez vous, après tant de chaleur, la pluie fait son retour avec de l'orage en début d'après-midi, prévoyez vos… »

Euphémia n'écouta plus la suite, obnubilée par la date qu'elle aurait presque pu oublier. Les mains tremblantes, elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

 _Un an._

C'était son anniversaire, aujourd'hui même, un an que ses parents étaient décédés. Depuis l'enterrement, elle ne s'était plus jamais rendue sur leur tombe. Il était tellement plus simple d'ignorer plutôt que d'affronter la triste réalité. Elle se leva de sa chaise puis alla observer Remus, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, en train de terminer le déjeuner. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle croisa alors son regard ambré tandis qu'il lui fit un doux sourire en lui apportant un plateau.

« Tout ce qui vous faut pour reprendre des forces Mademoiselle ! s'exclama t-il de bonne humeur.

\- Tu sembles fatigué, nota-t-elle en glissant une main sur sa joue.

\- Des élèves de Gyffondor qui sont des petits fauteurs de troubles et s'amusent durant la nuit, mentit-il à moitié en fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Cela me rappelle quelques souvenirs, ria –t-elle en s'attirant l'attention de Remus qui lui fit la moue.

\- Nous n'étions pas aussi…

\- Farceurs ? Compléta-t-elle avec espièglerie en déclenchant un air faussement outré chez son compagnon. Et puis, je n'ai jamais cité de nom...alors dis-moi pourquoi te sens-tu si concerné ? insinua-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit Miss Smith que vous étiez terriblement friponne ? rétorqua Remus d'un ton taquin en tendant une main vers elle pour caresser son visage.

\- Seulement vous Mr Lupin, répondit-elle en fermant par avance les yeux pour apprécier son geste qui ne vain jamais. »

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Remus avait suspendu sa main en l'air pour finalement se raviser. Une nouvelle fois, il lui tourna le dos comme pour échapper à son air déçu puis s'avança vers la cheminée, déposant le plateau sur la table basse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prenait-il autant ses distances ? Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi peiné, en colère et confus ? Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ?

La gorge serrée, elle déglutit passablement pour finalement s'excuser auprès de celui-ci, se rendant dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller. Agacée de cette situation qui s'enlisait, la décision qui vint à elle, lui parut évidente.

Peut-être était-il temps de le faire ?

Peut-être allait-elle devoir enfin faire son deuil et accepter le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans leurs morts ? Bellatrix ne les aurait jamais laissé vivant, elle prenait trop plaisir à tuer et torturer, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre une telle folie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu sauver ses parents même si elle avait eu sa baguette.

Si cette nouvelle expérience avec les Lestrange avait un goût d'amertume dans la gorge d'Euphémia, elle devait bien reconnaître que cela lui avait fait comprendre les propos de Remus même des sorciers, plus aguerris qu'elle, avaient péris sous la baguette des Mangemort. Elle fut alors sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre Remus qui se tenait accoudé contre l'encadrement de celle-ci.

« Hier, j'ai vu Lily, lui confia-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui ?

\- Cela ne me semblait pas particulièrement important, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules et détournant la tête.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Est-ce en rapport avec la mort de tes parents ? la questionna-t-il un peu abruptement. »

Alors il savait, elle avait cru un instant qu'elle pourrait lui échapper et se rendre au cimetière sans qu'il ne se doute de rien…La concernée fit volte-face, croisant son regard ambré qu'elle aimait tant. Seulement, ces derniers jours, elle avait la sensation que ce regard ne faisait que la fuir ou la défier. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

« Je veux juste que…que… »

« _Je voudrais tes bras_ » aurait-elle aimé lui dire, malheureusement les mots restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, en vain...Avant que Remus n'ait pu faire le moindre geste envers elle, Euphémia s'enfuit à toute vitesse de l'appartement, refermant violemment la porte derrière elle.

Moony observa la porte comme tétanisé sur place pour finalement balayer d'un revers de main tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. En colère, furieux envers lui-même, il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, le visage entre ses mains, il ne savait plus comment agir avec elle et finissait par la blesser.

 _Idiot._

Il avait eu peur de la perdre et maintenant qu'elle était là, il se conduisait comme le dernier imbécile. Il n'osait pas la toucher par crainte qu'elle ne le rejette ou bien de lui faire mal. Elle ne lui parlait jamais de ses blessures et de la douleur qu'elle pouvait en ressentir. Elle faisait des cauchemars en permanence et sa présence ne semblait pas l'y aider, il se sentait inutile.

 _Incapable._

Il y avait aussi la pleine lune qui approchait de nouveau, le mettant dans un état d'angoisse et de fatigue supplémentaire. Pour l'instant, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais il avait peur qu'un matin elle finisse par se rendre compte du monstre qu'il était…

 _Perdu._

C'était le mot qui lui venait le plus souvent en tête, il se sentait perdu tel un enfant pris dans une tourmente contre son grès. Cette épreuve, qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble, n'était pas aussi facile à gérer qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il allait devoir se rattraper et même si elle ne souhaitait pas faire son anniversaire, il allait faire en sorte que cette journée reste gravée en elle comme un bon et merveilleux souvenir…

La chaleur avait laissé place à l'humidité et sa fraîcheur, la pluie ne cessant de tomber depuis ce matin. Elle avait fui leur appartement privé au château de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas averti Remus de son idée. Elle avait d'abord erré aux abords de son ancienne maison puis maintenant, elle était là, face aux grilles en fer forgé du cimetière où demeuraient ses parents.

Elle était seule, trempée de la tête aux pieds, depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là, à fixer inlassablement l'entrée du lieu ? Elle ne savait pas, la notion du temps et l'inquiétude, qu'elle pourrait causer à Remus pour son absence, était le dernier de ces soucis.

Et maintenant ? Allait-elle enfin avoir le courage de franchir cette porte ? La baguette en main, l'eau ruisselant sur celle-ci tandis que ses cheveux collaient contre son visage. Dans un murmure à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine, un « _Alohomora_ » fut prononcé alors que les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident.

Machinalement, tel un automate, elle avança, un pas par un pas, l'allée était boueuse et elle savait que par ce temps, elle ne viendrait à croiser personne. Les minutes passèrent et à travers un dédale de tombes, elle finit par arriver à celle qui l'intéressait.

Ils étaient là, leurs noms gravés dans la pierre, les dates inscrites en lettre dorés.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue les voir.

Une année durant laquelle il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Elle aurait aimé annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait un petit copain.

Elle aurait aimé que ses parents rencontrent Remus.

Elle aurait aimé voir son père passer un interrogatoire à son compagnon.

Elle aurait aimé voir sa mère le raisonner et rassurer Remus en l'invitant à manger.

Elle aurait aimé faire des repas avec eux.

Elle aurait aimé tout cela et bien plus encore, mais ils n'étaient plus là.

Elle tomba alors à genoux sur leur tombe.

La pluie se mélangeant à ses larmes tandis que le tonnerre gronda au loin.

Ils étaient partit sans _elle_.

C'était finit, plus jamais elle n'entendrait le rire de sa mère et les réprimandes de son père.

Elle n'aurait jamais plus de conseils de leur part.

Elle n'aurait jamais la joie d'entendre sa mère la taquiner sur sa relation avec Remus.

Elle n'aurait jamais le plaisir de voir son père l'accompagner pour son mariage.

Elle n'aurait plus rien d'eux et elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas leur avoir plus souvent dit qu'elle les aimait. Elle releva alors la tête, fixa la pierre tombale et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venue avant…Je…Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses…Je… J'ai réussi à survivre, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un durant le nouvel an, c'est une personne charmante, tu l'aimerais maman et toi papa, sans doute le trouverais-tu un peu trop parfait…Comme toujours, tu aurais eu raison, c'est un sorcier comme moi, mais c'est aussi un Loup-Garou…Je…Tu aurais eu peur pour moi, mais…Mais, reprit-elle en sanglotant. Je suis heureuse avec lui, sachez que, que, il prend soin de moi, c'est vrai que c'est un peu difficile en ce moment…Papa, maman, j'aimerais tant que vous soyez là, j'ai besoin de vous, je suis perdue, j'ai du mal à avancer…Je ne veux pas le perdre….Je…Je… »

Un éclair surgit dans le ciel tandis que l'orage éclata, elle n'entendit pas des pas arriver derrière elle et ni la présence dans son dos. La pluie était diluvienne fouettant son visage frigorifié et rendant assourdissant tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et retourner face à l'inconnu qui n'en était pas un :

« Remus, souffla-t-elle étonnée. Que fais-tu ici ? Co-comment ?

\- J'étais inquiet, je ne te trouvais pas dans le château…alors, j'ai réfléchis où tu aurais pu te rendre, Lily m'a ensuite indiqué pour le cimetière, dit-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os…

\- Tu vas l'être aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Peu importe, je t'ai retrouvée et c'est le principal, confia-t-il avec douceur en tendant une main vers son visage pour dégager des mèches de cheveux mais une nouvelle fois, comme bloqué, il se ravisa. Viens rentrons, murmura-t-il en se relevant. »

Elle observa Remus lui tourner le dos et la tombe de ses parents, comme pour y rechercher une réponse ou bien la force de protester.

« Non ! répondit-elle en se relevant tandis qu'elle le vit se retourner brusquement vers elle.

\- Non, reprit-il en fronçant des sourcils quelque peu surprit. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne rentrerais pas tant que tu refuseras de m'expliquer certaines choses, ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant.

\- Très bien, mais faisons-le ailleurs, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour….

\- Non, ici et maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je ne veux plus que tu te défiles Remus, supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux plus que tu te dérobes pour me toucher…

\- Je ne me défile pas ! s'exclama –t-il déstabilisé par ses paroles. Je, c'est juste que…

\- Juste quoi Remus ? TROIS SEMAINES ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le tonnerre. TROIS SEMAINE QUE TU M'EVITES ! Je, j'avoue qu'au début c'était peut-être moi qui refusait le contact par crainte que tu ne me trouves dégoûtante et…

\- Dégoûtante ? s'indigna t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Jamais je ne te trouverais repoussante ! _JAMAIS_ ! Bien au contraire ! affirma-t-il avec assurance.

\- Alors pourquoi sembles-tu aussi en colère, confus et triste ? Je…Quand tu vois l'état de mes bras, tu esquives…Je, toi aussi tu fais des mauvais rêves et tu ne m'en parles jamais ! Tu ne te plains jamais Remus ! déclara-t-elle alors que l'orage éclata une nouvelle fois. Je culpabilise, je me dis parfois que je vais finir par devenir un fardeau pour toi, tu, tu prends tout sur tes épaules sans broncher, avec le sourire et…

\- J'AI PEUR ! dévoila-t-il avec vigueur avec surprenant la jeune femme qui s'arrêta dans ses confidences.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi Remus ? Je…

\- J'ai eu peur, souffla-t-il à demi-mot. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre et encore aujourd'hui je ne crains que tout cela soit un rêve, qu'on se réveille à nouveau dans cette cellule. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, le coma, tes blessures, tout tourne en boucle et quand je vois l'état de tes bras…Je me sens si, si en colère ! cracha-t-il. Elle est encore en _vie_ malgré tout _ça_!

\- Je sais Remus, mais elle est enfermée avec son mari, elle ne peut plus rien nous faire, c'est terminé…

\- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! RIEN N'EST TERMINE ! TES CAUCHEMARS, TES LARMES, TES CICATRICES TOUT CELA ME REND FOU ! avoua-t-il le regard emplit de détresse. Je me sens si impuissant, si inutile…

\- Tu ne l'ais pas Remus ! _Tu m'as sauvé_ ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis sortie du coma, parce que je savais que je ne serais pas seule ! Tu me l'avais promis, alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas, je suis là, en face de toi, _vivante_ , lui rappela-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

-Oui, _vivante_ , il ne cessait de se le dire tous les jours depuis son réveil. Il ne cessait d'y penser mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler et à réaliser. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de voir qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion. Combien de fois avait-il fait ce cauchemar durant son coma ? Combien de fois s'était-il relevé dans la nuit pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie et se convaincre qu'elle était encore en vie ? Il ne les comptait plus. S'il avait autant de mal à la toucher, c'était aussi dut à cela, il ne craignait qu'elle s'échappe à lui comme dans ses mauvais rêves.

« Il m'arrive aussi de rêver que je ne te dévore cette nuit là, osa-t-il murmurer à son encontre.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas fait, je suis bel et bien là, avec _toi_ , lui rappela-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je suis un loup-garou, je, je suis professeur actuellement mais la situation peu changer si quelqu'un vient à apprendre pour mon statut, je pourrais alors perdre mon poste et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à t'offrir ?

\- Ton amour Remus, chuchota-t-elle en déposant une main sur sa joue. Je t'aime, sinon je ne serais pas là, avec toi, aujourd'hui, demain, et après demain. Je suis _vivante_ , je suis là… _vivante_ … _vivante_ , murmura-t-elle dans une litanie en collant son front contre le sien.

\- Tes blessures, j'ai peur de te faire mal, j'ai peur de… »

Il sentit alors ses lèvres se presser avec ardeur contre les siennes, le faisant ainsi taire.

Ses mains gelées et mouillées encerclèrent son visage avec fermeté et douceur.

Ses lèvres froides se mouvaient dans une lenteur et une sensualité qui lui fit tout oublier.

Oublier qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans un cimetière sous l'orage.

Elle avait soif de _lui_.

Son premier baiser avait eu un goût de Whisky, le deuxième un goût de sang.

Ce baiser là avait juste un goût exquis que même la pluie ne pouvait enlever. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, tant de semaines, tant de jours à espérer secrètement de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à sa bouche. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le savoir si près et si loin à la fois. Elle voulait le sentir, le goûter, le toucher et l'aimer. Elle se moquait bien de son statut de loup-garou, des commérages et des regards.

Elle le voulait _lui_ et pas un autre.

Essoufflée, elle rompit le baiser tout en continuant d'envelopper son visage entre ses doigts. Elle colla à nouveau son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ignorant les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

« Je suis _vivante_ Remus, prononça-t-elle à nouveau. Je suis à _toi_ , entièrement, peu importe mes blessures, tu ne me feras jamais mal, parce que tu m'aimes et que j'en ai envie…Aime moi, souffla-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Aime-moi, encore et encore, murmura-t-elle en scellant à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne. »

Elle sentit alors ses bras s'enrouler autour de son corps, prenant possession d'elle avec passion. Son corps coller contre le sien, elle se sentit comme revivre. Elle avait froid et chaud à la fois. Remus ne prit pas seulement possession de son corps mais de ses lèvres aussi, lui arrachant un gémissement quand sa langue vint rencontrer la sienne.

Les mains se firent baladeuses et quémandeuses.

Le désir et la frénésie l'emportèrent peu à peu sur les doutes et la peur qui pouvaient encore demeurer en chacun d'eux. L'envie et la convoitise pouvaient se lire dans leurs regards enflammés. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais pour peu de temps, avant même qu'Euphémia ait pu formuler quoi que se soit, Remus transplana avec elle jusqu'à son cottage.

La chaleur artificielle de la petite maison vint les envelopper doucement, comme pour les rassurer et les mettre à l'aise. D'un sortilège informulé, ils se séchèrent puis main dans la main, il l'emmena vers sa chambre, aucun mot ne fut prononcé par crainte de rompre le charme ou bien de réactiver les craintes. Néanmoins, quand les vêtements vinrent à disparaître progressivement, à glisser le long de chaque partie du corps, il n'y avait qu'amour et passion dans le regard de l'autre.

« Mia, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille tout en l'allongeant sur le lit derrière elle. »

Il pouvait la sentir quelque peu tendue, sans doute parce qu'il balayait son regard sur tout son corps à moitié dénudé, seul son soutien gorge et sa culotte restaient. Oui, il y avait de multiples cicatrices et plaies mais à ses yeux, elle restait infiniment belle. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur chacune d'elles, pour lui montrer que malgré tout il avait envie d'elle, et cela depuis leur premier baiser.

Il remonta lentement vers son visage, embrassant sa gorge offerte juste pour _lui_.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'y marquer son territoire et sans doute que le loup en lui y était pour quelque chose. Il grogna légèrement quand il sentit ses mains venir s'intercaler et le repousser, le faisant basculer sous elle. A califourchon sur lui, il ne put que noter avec un amusement certain la rougeur de ses joues.

Il la trouva absolument craquante et délicieuse à cet instant.

Lascivement, elle se frotta contre lui tandis que son sexe durcissait et devenait douloureux. Il en profita pour faufiler ses mains dans son dos afin d'y détacher le morceau de tissu qui enveloppait sa poitrine. Entre ses doigts, il prit un certain plaisir à cajoler ses seins et pincer le bout de ses tétons durcis, lui arrachant des gémissements supplémentaires.

Elle ferma les yeux face aux vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en elle tel un raz de marée.

Peu à peu la timidité et l'embarras s'envolèrent sous les mains expertes de Remus qui mordillaient et malmenaient sa poitrine comme jamais. Elle avait la sensation que le bas de son ventre était en feu par le désir ardent qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait une folle envie de _lui_.

Elle voulait le sentir en elle, elle voulait se consumer avec lui et tout oublier. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité qu'il la bascula à nouveau sous lui. Remus glissa lentement mais sûrement entre ses jambes tout en lui retirant le dernier morceau de tissu qui ornait son corps. La tête entre ses cuisses, il gouta au fruit défendu avant même de l'entendre protester, lui arrachant des gémissements qui résonnèrent comme la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles.

A chaque fois qu'il titillait ou bien mordillait son bouton de chair, il pouvait sentir et goûter son nectar tandis qu'Euphémia se sentait peu à peu envahie par un plaisir incommensurable. Quelque peu perdue dans les limbes de la jouissance, elle sentit à nouveau le souffle de Remus contre ses lèvres puis sa voix, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, lui chuchoter un « _j'ai envie de toi_ ».

Elle scella ces mots d'un nouveau baiser enflammé tel leurs cœurs à cet instant qui battaient à l'unisson. Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un dans une danse endiablée et voluptueuse. Les gémissements emplirent la pièce ainsi que leur prénom murmuré dans une litanie sans fin. Les mains se firent avides, l'un et l'autre se dévorant dans une passion sans pareil et une faim intarissable.

Les draps valsèrent et leurs corps aussi, chacun reprenant le dessus sur l'autre comme un jeu, se découvrant, se léchant, se caressant afin de décrocher plus de soupirs et de râles.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Souffle contre souffle.

 _Elle_ au dessus de _lui_ , ces mains posées contre son torse chaud et ruisselant de sueur, dans un dernier et ultime mouvement de va et vient, ils parvinrent à jouir ensemble. Il la vit fermer les yeux et se pincer la lèvre inférieure pour finalement la sentir se contracter tout autour de lui avant que le plaisir ne la submerge complètement.

Essoufflée, elle s'allongea contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux à moitié clos, sa main dessinant des formes imaginaire sur le corps de Remus qui semblait être sur un petit nuage. Il avait imaginé ce moment tant de fois et c'était bien au delà de ses espérances. Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée qui semblait pensive tout en ayant un sourire béat collé sur son visage. Il ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps dénudés avant de ne prendre froid puis lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Joyeux anniversaire _Mia_ … »

La concernée se releva en prenant position sur ces coudes tandis qu'elle lui répondit d'un ton charmeur :

« C'est le plus cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu Mr Lupin, est-ce trop si je vous en redemande ?

\- Gente demoiselle, vos désirs sont des ordres, déclara-t-il en se jetant à nouveau sur Euphie qui éclata de rire. »

Un rire qui n'avait pas résonné depuis plus d'un an, un rire que Remus n'était pas prêt de laisser se faner. Il avait compris la leçon et ne referait jamais la même erreur, non, _jamais_ …

* * *

 _Et voilà enfin ce fameux chapitre au bout d'une bonne et longue année...Mea Culpa...Malheureusement, certaines choses dans la vie nous contraignent parfois...Je m'en serais bien passée, mais bon, me revoilà avec la suite, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre et ce Lemon...?_

 _Merci à ceux m'ayant ajoutés dans leur favoris, alertes, et les commentaires !_

 _Un énorme merci !_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une Potion ?

**Chapitre 14** : _Une Potion ?_

 _Été 1982._

C'était les vacances d'été et par la même occasion la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Ils avaient de nouveau pris possession du petit cottage à Remus, la jeune femme ayant rendu son appartement. Doucement, elle avait investit les lieux en ramenant le peu de meubles qu'elle avait et en complétant la bibliothèque de son conjoint avec les livres qu'elle possédait.

Elle avait finalement reprit son travail à la librairie malgré les protestations de celui-ci à vouloir la garder à la maison sans doute encore par crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Cependant, elle l'avait convaincu en lui expliquant que revoir du monde lui ferait du bien, travailler lui permettait de ne pas ruminer.

Une petite routine s'était établit entre eux, ils se levaient de bonne heure le matin, après une série de galipettes et de câlins, le petit déjeuné était de mise. Remus l'accompagnait jusqu'à la librairie puis s'occupait le restant de la journée en allant flâner le long du chemin de traverse, ou bien en se rendant chez les Potter pour y voir le jeune Harry. Il revenait toujours la chercher le soir, Euphie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon et gentleman de sa part.

Depuis son anniversaire, leur relation c'était nettement améliorée, il lui avait finalement parlé de ses mauvais rêves, lui permettant à elle aussi de le soutenir. Elle avait remarqué comme il pouvait manquer de confiance en lui ; surtout à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été seul jusqu'à maintenant, quelque part, il se protégeait et éloignait les autres de lui-même.

Peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment ?

Dans tous les cas, Remus était une personne formidable et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Chaque jour qui passait, son amour grandissait, lui faisant peu à peu oublier les mauvais souvenirs, son corps marqué et ses cauchemars perpétuels.

Elle se sentait heureuse et vivante.

Elle avait envie de vivre comme jamais depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle avait envie de profiter de chaque jour avec _lui._ Elle avait envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent, faire et découvrir pleins de choses à ces côtés. Elle vouloir voir le monde à travers ses yeux et être son pilier, lui qui avait été là pour _elle_ tant de fois.

S'observant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, elle avait reprit des couleurs et quelques rondeurs. Les repas de Remus semblaient avoir un bon impact sur elle. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche, elle réajusta son chemisier qui tirait légèrement au niveau de la poitrine.

Euphémia fronça légèrement des sourcils tout en se mettant de profil pour regarder sa silhouette. Merlin ! Aurait-elle prise du poids et surtout grossie des seins ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait d'excès en outre mesure, comment était-ce possible ? A moins que le chemisier n'ait rétrécis au lavage ? Elle essaya à nouveau de tirer sur les rebords du vêtement pour tenter de refermer correctement son corsage mais rien à faire, on voyait clairement les plis se reformer au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Mia ? Ca va ? entendit-elle dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive toute suite, je change juste de haut et je suis prête ! lança-t-elle en accourant à toute vitesse vers son armoire pour y prendre un autre haut tandis qu'elle retira expressément celui qu'elle portait.

Seulement, une fois enfilée le même problème se posa que sur le précédent chemisier sous le regard désespéré de la jeune femme qui, résignée, décida de le garder. Elle finit par rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait calmement dans l'entrée de la maison, prêt à se rendre au repas chez les Potter. Elle sentit alors le regard langoureux de Remus se poser sur elle tandis qu'il murmura d'une voix amusée :

« Il semble un peu petit ce chemisier, dit-il en regardant l'un des boutons qui venait de s'ouvrir tout en lui offrant une vue parfaitement délicieuse à son goût. »

Euphie roula des yeux puis referma le dit bouton tout en ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Satisfait Mr Lupin ?

\- Hum, eh bien, j'aimais l'idée d'avoir une vue sur ton soutien gorge mais à la pensée que Sirius ou James puissent aussi le voir, me refroidit quelque peu, alors oui, satisfait, répondit-il d'un ton taquin tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. En route ? proposa –t-il en lui tendant son bras. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête, enroulant son bras autour de celui de Remus qui l'emmena directement devant la porte de chez Lily et James. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la jeune Potter vienne leur ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire et pour cause, aujourd'hui elle ne les avait pas invité par simple amitié, elle avait une surprise de taille pour le couple.

Une surprise qu'elle savait attendue par eux deux.

Sans plus de commodité, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et suivirent Lily jusqu'au salon où ils retrouvèrent Sirius, James et le jeune Harry en train de jouer à essayer d'attraper le vif d'or de son père. Néanmoins dès que le petit garçon vit le couple Lupin, il se dirigea à toute vitesse de ces petits pas vers Remus en lui tendant les bras.

« Mumus ! cria Harry en sautant dans les bras du loup-garou qui le rattrapa in-extremis.

\- Et moi alors ? s'indigna Sirius en faisant la moue. Je n'existe plus ? Ingrat ! ajouta-t-il à l'encontre du petit garçon qui semblait rire de la réaction de son parrain alors que Padfoot lui tira la langue.

\- Rappelle-moi Lily, qui est l'enfant ici ? chuchota Euphie en s'attirant le regard noir de Sirius.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! s'écria-t-il vivement à l'encontre d'Euphémia en s'approchant d'elle, tandis qu'il la toisa de haut. Tu m'as manqué _ma belle_ ! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant en grand ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement. Tu sembles en pleine forme, dit-il en la regardant sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Il semble que le remède _Mumus_ fait des miracles, se moqua Sirius en s'attirant le regard foudroyant de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit _Mumus_ …

\- Tsst-tsst, fit Black en bougeant son index devant le nez de Remus. Voyons Mr Lupin, pas de grossièretés, avez-vous oublié les oreilles innocentes qui se trouvent ici ?

\- Allez vous cesser vos enfantillages, soupira Lily en repoussant ses cheveux à l'arrière.

\- Oh Lily, on s'amuse seulement entre vieux compagnons de fortune, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux taquiner notre petite boule de poil, déclara Sirius en enlaçant son ami par l'épaule. Surtout depuis que Miss Euphie se l'accapare, il faut croire que les performances de Moony au lit sont additives… »

La concernée piqua un fard monumental sous le rire de Sirius qui ressemblait un aboiement de chien. Décidément celui-ci avait le don de ne manquer aucune occasion pour les embêter, à croire que c'était son seul objectif dans la vie. Il ne changerait jamais, il était vraiment farceur jusqu'au bout.

« Ne soit pas jaloux Paddy, toi aussi un jour cela t'arrivera, insinua Lupin avec un petit sourire en coin quand il vit son ami se déconfire sur place.

\- Eh ! Je suis très satisfait de ma vie de célibataire !

\- Curieux, moi aussi c'est ce que je disais il y a encore quelques mois, souffla Moony à l'oreille de Black qui finit par éclater de rire en comprenant qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. »

Autant dire que le reste de la journée et du repas se déroula dans la plus grande convivialité, dans les rires et les taquineries. Parfois Euphémia avait comme l'impression de rêver, il y avait encore quelques mois, ils étaient dans cette prison sordide, aux mains des Lestrange, sans espoir de s'en sortir vivant. Aujourd'hui, elle était là, à cette table entourée par Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Harry qu'elle considérait comme sa nouvelle famille.

Elle se sentait gâtée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux, oui, ses parents étaient morts, oui, elle avait été torturée jusqu'à la limite de l'inimaginable, mais dans toute cette noirceur, elle avait trouvé une lumière.

 _Sa lumière_.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux ensembles, plus forts et plus soudés que jamais. Cette épreuve aussi dure soit-elle, les avait rapprochés comme jamais. Elle avait une confiance totale en Remus. Elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Il était sa lumière, son étoile. Il illuminait ces journées et le futur qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle observait Remus avec Harry dans les bras, l'aidant à terminer ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette et elle trouvait cette scène totalement attendrissante.

« Il ferait un père merveilleux, entendit-elle à sa gauche.

\- Tu as raison Sirius, admit-elle en surprenant le concerné. Je ne peux pas toujours te donner tord, dit-elle en s'amusant de son air surprit.

\- Tu es éblouissante, tu rayonnes de joie de vivre, charmant chemisier d'ailleurs, un peu petit non ? dit-il en riant.

\- Idiot, souffla-t-elle en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Vous feriez des parents exceptionnels, conclut-il en s'attirant l'attention de la jeune femme, surprise à son tour. Je ne peux pas dire avoir eu les meilleurs parents du monde, alors je suppose, que si un jour j'avais pu avoir des parents, vous en feriez partit avec James et Lily, avoua Sirius en détournant la tête pour fixer Harry. »

Euphémia fut bouleversée par cette confidence, elle connaissait que très peu de choses sur Sirius, il semblait toujours faire le pitre et aimer rire, mais là, à cet instant, elle comprit que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux exprimaient une tourmente de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui lui donnait envie de le consoler.

« Tu es sans doute le meilleur des parrains qu'Harry puisse espérer et aussi le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir à ces côtés Sirius, n'en doute jamais, et qui sait, un jour toi aussi, tu auras peut-être ce rôle de père à tenir ?

\- Remus est vraiment tombé sur la perle rare, j'en viendrais presque à l'envier, avoua-t-il avec un doux sourire. Je suis heureux de t'avoir vivante avec nous, plus jamais de telles frayeurs Miss Smith, assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'essaierais, promit-elle en hochant de la tête.

\- Un thé, proposa Lily en déposant la tasse sous le nez de la jeune femme et celui de Sirius qui n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il vit Euphémia blanchir à vue d'œil et vomir son repas sur la nappe blanche de Lily. »

Tremblante, elle recula sa chaise pour se lever qu'elle se sentit prise d'un haut cœur, elle mit aussitôt la main devant la bouche et s'en alla en vitesse vers les toilettes avant de déverser une nouvelle fois le peu de ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Agenouillée face à la cuvette des toilettes, elle sentit les mains de Remus se poser dans son dos tandis qu'il lui tendit une serviette humide pour s'essuyer le contour de la bouche.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, la nappe de…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour celle-ci, la magie est là aussi pour nous aider, la coupa Lily dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois, oui, répondit Euphie en se relevant.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te prêter des vêtements de rechange, proposa la rouquine en l'emmenant par la main, loin de Remus et des hommes qui se regardaient penauds. »

Assisse sur le lit conjugale des Potter, elle regardait son amie s'évertuer à trouver quelque chose de saillant tandis qu'Euphie essayait de comprendre le comment, du pourquoi de cette réaction face à l'odeur du thé qu'elle avait trouvé désagréable. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, bien au contraire, elle adorait le thé, peut-être pas autant que le chocolat chaud, mais ce n'était pas une boisson qu'elle détestait, sauf aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

« Cela devrait t'aller, prononça Lily en lui montrant la jupe et le haut à manche courte.

\- Je ne crois pas non, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui couvrirait plus, demanda Euphémia.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, assura la jeune Potter le regarde déterminé.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'aimerais, j'aimerais cacher les, enfin Lily, tu sais…

\- Les cicatrices, les mots infâmes qu'a gravé Bellatrix dans ta chair, compléta la rouquine en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de son amie d'école. Euphémia, ce n'était pas un repas juste pour vous revoir, expliqua Lily en plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Severus et moi, nous avons trouvé une solution…

\- Une solution ? répéta-t-elle en n'osant y croire. Tu-tu veux dire que je n'aurais plus ces plaies qui ne cicatrisent plus, je, je ne verrais plus ces mots et ces coupures, balbutia-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je, c'est plus compliqué que ça, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la solution définitive à sa lame enchantée, la potion que voici, déclara Potter en sortant la fiole de sa poche pour la montrer à Smith. Elle va pouvoir soigner tes plaies, elles vont cicatriser mais elles ne disparaitront pas, par contre, tu pourras cette fois-ci y appliquer un sortilège de glamour pour donner l'illusion que ta peau est parfaite. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas autant que tu l'espérais mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit Euphémia se jeter dans ses bras, lui murmurant « _merci_ » dans une litanie sans fin, les larmes coulant le long de ses pommettes. Émue, Lily ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour, trop heureuse d'avoir pu aider son amie face à ce complexe qui ne lui permettait pas de s'épanouir pleinement dans sa façon de s'habiller.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'elle se remémore le passé en apercevant ces blessures.

Elle ne voulait plus voir la colère hanter les yeux des garçons quand les manches d'Euphémia pouvaient se relever par inadvertance et montrer le carnage effectué par Bellatrix.

Elle souhaitait juste un nouveau départ pour Euphémia qui le méritait amplement.

« Alors, boit cette potion, chuchota Lily contre son oreille. Bois-là et va t'habiller pour en faire l'agréable surprise à Remus… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, pour l'ultime et dernière fois, se fut Lily qui aperçut les marques qui défiguraient le corps de la jeune femme. Elle eut des difficultés à ne pas détourner le regard et à ne pas vomir, ne sachant pas comment Remus faisait pour ignorer ce triste spectacle quand il venait à la voir nue. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Euphémia déboucha la fiole et en but le contenu, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le résultat puisse se voir. Au fur et à mesure toutes les différentes plaies rougeoyantes cicatrisèrent, ne laissant plus que des traînées blanches sur la peau. Armée de sa baguette, Lily formula le sortilège de glamour et comme par magie, sa peau redevint aussi belle qu'au premier jour de sa naissance, ne laissant pas présager tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir.

Face au miroir, Euphie n'en revenait toujours pas, elle avait l'impression de rêver, sa peau était juste parfaite. Elle sécha d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau, n'arrivant pas à faire taire la joie qui la submergeait. Elle finit par enfiler la jupe blanche de Lily et sans collant, ainsi que le haut bleu à manche courte.

Encouragée par la rouquine, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer les nerfs puis entreprit à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Elle avait terriblement hâte de voir sa réaction et en même temps, elle appréhendait la sienne, parce qu'elle sentait véritablement qu'elle allait craquer sans trop en comprendre la raison. Certes ces derniers temps, elle avait été très émotive après son coma, mais cela semblait s'être calmé après la discussion avec Remus lors de son anniversaire.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi à fleur de peau ?

Elle arriva alors dans l'encadrement de la pièce, les garçons étaient assis dans le canapé et fauteuils, discutant entre eux et se fut Sirius qui tourna en premier la tête vers elle. La première chose c'est qu'il observa ses longues et fines jambes qu'il avait tant de fois vu dissimulés sous d'épais collant noir. Son regard remonta le long de son corps et vit ses bras découverts, dépourvue de marques tout comme ses jambes. Inconsciemment il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Remus qui se retourna à son tour, puis James.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, le sourire vainqueur de Lily qui se tenait juste derrière Euphémia signifiait tout. Remus fut le premier à se lever et à enlacer sa bien aimée pour la faire tourner sur place tout en la dévorant du regard, les larmes aux yeux. Sirius et James félicitèrent Lily tout en complimentant la jeune Smith qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de bonheur.

« Je propose qu'on trinque à ce nouveau départ et au travail de Lily ! proposa Black en allant vers le bar pour y déboucher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Ce n'est pas que mon travail, mais aussi celui de Severus, le sermonna la jeune Potter.

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu, approuva Sirius d'un air qui se voulait sérieux sans pour autant convaincre la rouquine qui soupira à grande peine. »

L'après-midi en leur compagnie se termina sur cette note de joie et d'espoir sur l'avenir qui les attendait…Autant dire que dans les jours qui suivirent, qu'à peine rentré chez eux et sur le pas de la porte, Remus ne se fit pas prier pour la déshabiller et l'emmener vers leur chambre.

Ils firent l'amour de toutes les façons possible et imaginable sauvage, bestial, parfois en douceur, d'autres fois plus érotique, voir charnel. Euphémia se sentait pousser des ailes et avait une envie insatiable de le posséder encore et encore. Allongés, Remus avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par les douces caresses de sa partenaire. Il plongea son nez dans son cou pour y chercher son odeur qu'il aimait tant pour finalement froncer des sourcils.

Il huma une nouvelle fois l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines et il pouvait dire qu'elle était légèrement différente. Ce n'était pas son odeur habituel, elle ne sentait pas mauvais, bien au contraire, son parfum avait quelque chose d'attrayant. Il avait une envie inconditionnel de la sentir encore et encore puis de se fondre une nouvelle fois en elle.

« Euphémia, tu as changé de parfum ?

\- Hum, non, je prends toujours le même, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, ton odeur est légèrement différente, c'est léger mais c'est quelque peu déstabilisant, avoua-t-il en se redressant sur ces coudes.

\- En quoi est-ce troublant ? demanda-t-elle curieuse et amusée.

\- Je ne sais pas, cela me donne juste envie de te faire une nouvelle fois l'amour, c'est juste entêtant, confia-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Oh, mais cela n'est pas pour me déplaire Mr Lupin, répondit-elle en rigolant contre ses lèvres.

\- Auriez-vous les hormones en ébullition, mon petit chaperon rouge ? la taquina-t-il en caressant les courbes de son corps. »

Il avait la sensation que ces derniers jours qu'elle était affamée, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il devait bien avouer qu'à ce train là, elle allait le mettre sur les rotules bien avant l'heure.

« Peut-être que tes règles approchent, d'où que je sente une odeur différente venant de toi, souffla-t-il en déposant une myriade de baiser autour de ses seins.

\- Mes règles, murmura Euphémia en sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

\- Oui, reprit-il en la sentant se tendre sous lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je…je…mes règles énonça t'elle en se relevant brusquement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mia ? interrogea à nouveau Remus soucieux. Pourquoi te regardes-tu dans le miroir ? Je t'assure qu'on ne voit plus rien, la potion a…

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça Remus, je….je n'y pensais plus, avec le coma, les cauchemars, mon anniversaire, je…j'ai oublié…

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu mes règles, annonça-t-elle blême. »

Un long silence se fit dans la salle de bain et Lupin ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux sur le corps dénudé d'Euphémia. Il devait bien avouer que sa poitrine avait légèrement pris du volume, tandis que les auréoles autour de ses tétons semblaient plus grandes et marquées. Son ventre ne paraissait pas bien rond ou plus gros, mais…Il déglutit passablement son odeur était différente. Un bébé pouvait causer un tel changement, d'autant plus qu'elle paraissait avoir les hormones en dent de scie ces derniers temps. Il alterna son regard entre le visage d'Euphémia et son ventre, ne sachant quoi lui dire, il était littéralement pris au dépourvu et coupable.

Il n'avait pas pensé à apposer un sortilège de contraception.

Il se recula d'un pas puis entreprit de s'habiller sous l'air paniqué de la jeune femme qui commença à se sentir angoissée par la réaction imprévu de Remus. Que faisait-il ? Ou allait-il ?

« Attend, Remus, où vas-tu ? Peut-être que je me tr…

\- Reste ici, couvre-toi, en attendant je vais chercher quelque chose qui nous permettre de savoir si tu es enceinte, et si c'est le cas….nous aviserons, soupira-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. »

Sur le chemin, l'esprit de Remus était en ébullition, tournant à plein régime. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait comme une joie qui pouvait se ressentir à l'idée d'être père. Sauf que d'un autre côté, il y avait une ombre qui ternissait le tableau de famille qu'il pouvait se faire il était un loup-garou. L'enfant avait aussi une possibilité de l'être.

Il ne pouvait pas faire assumer cela à Euphémia et au futur bébé. Non, déjà qu'elle venait à peine de sortir d'une épreuve difficile, se remettant tout juste, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de mettre au monde un enfant qui pouvait être un loup-garou. D'autant plus, quels conséquences cela pouvaient-ils avoir sur sa grossesse ? La fiole de potion en poche, il arriva tout échevelé chez eux, rejoignant la jeune femme assisse sur le lit qui ne cessait d'observer son ventre. Elle releva alors la tête et croisa le regard ambré de Remus qui lui tendit la fiole transparente laissant apparaître une potion d'un blanc compact.

« Il faut une goutte de ton sang, la potion changera de couleur si tu es enceinte, expliqua-t-il en prenant place à ces côtés.

\- Je…Je suis désolée Remus, je ne voulais pas t'imposer cela, je…

\- Je suis aussi coupable, j'aurais dû penser aux sortilèges de contraception, nous sommes deux à l'avoir fait Euphémia, la rassura-t-il. Cependant, débuta-t-il avant de se raviser. Fait le test et nous verrons après, conseilla Lupin en prenant sa baguette. »

Il fit une légère entaille sur son index tandis qu'elle déposa son doigt au dessus de la fiole. Le liquide devint rouge par son sang puis doucement sous leurs yeux ébahis, le liquide vira légèrement sur le rose pour devenir de plus en plus prononcé…

« Tu es enceinte, prononça-t-il en se sentant pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. »


	16. Chapitre 15 : Nous rêvons d'étoiles

**Chapitre 15** : _Nous rêvons d'étoiles…_

 _Août 1982._

Deux semaines qu'Euphémia avait eu les résultats de son test de grossesse.

Deux semaines que Remus ruminait en silence, ne cessant de regarder le ventre de sa compagne avec une certaine anxiété. Ils avaient bien entendu pris un rendez-vous avec un Médicomage de St-Mangouste et celui-ci lui avait confirmé ces inquiétudes il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance qu'il soit ou non un Loup-Garou.

A la suite de cet entretien, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé comme par peur d'évoquer le sujet ou par crainte que l'un ou l'autre ne soit en désaccord sur la décision à prendre. Remus avait bien entendu envie d'être père, fonder une famille avec Euphémia était un doux rêve auquel il n'avait jamais trop osé y croire. Ils étaient en couple depuis peu de mois, néanmoins les épreuves, qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, les rendaient plus fort pour affronter l'avenir qui les attendait.

Ils étaient soudés envers et contre tous.

Cependant, pouvait-il imposer cette situation à celle qu'il aimait ? Pouvait-il lui demander de garder l'enfant avec pour risque qu'il ne soit, lui aussi, un Loup-Garou ? Remus savait très bien les conséquences à venir pour l'avoir vécu dans sa jeunesse avec ses parents déménagement, regards, dégoût, isolement…

Oui, il avait déjà une maison isolée aux abords d'un bois, au vu de sa condition, et sans doute que cela leur permettrait d'éviter des déménagements successifs. Malheureusement, il était aussi réaliste, il n'était pas né Lycan mais devenu à l'âge de sept ans. Est-ce qu'un bébé serait en mesure de survivre à une première transformation ?

Est-ce que cet enfant, en prenant tous les risques en compte, n'était pas déjà condamné avant son premier souffle ? S'il venait à mourir au bout d'un petit mois, au bout de la première lune, ils s'y seraient attacher et la douleur n'en serait que plus grande…

Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'Euphémia avorte ?

Oui, mais s'il n'en était pas un…

Il aurait eu l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Désemparé et totalement perdu, Moony ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire et conseiller à Euphémia qu'il voyait se transformer de jour en jour. Son ventre s'était largement arrondi, il l'entendait régulièrement chantonner et curieusement ses cauchemars semblaient moindres depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Sans doute que son esprit, étant concentré sur autre chose, lui faisait peu à peu oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle rayonnait même si parfois des odeurs pouvaient l'accommoder et la faire vomir.

Il ne la sentait pas inquiète en outre mesure ou bien ne réalisait-elle pas bien la situation ?

Seulement pouvait-il l'en blâmer ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait vécu deux pleines lunes avec lui et à chaque fois, elle était à son chevet pour le soigner, le faire manger ainsi que lui montrer qu'elle était et serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, c'était son réconfort après sa transformation. Il avait appris à apprécier sa présence et il y avait pris goût. Parfois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir tout ce qui avait pu se passer au cours de ces derniers mois et comme sa vie avait changé, juste parce qu'il l'avait rencontré _elle_.

 _Elle_ qui l'aimait malgré son statut de loup-garou.

 _Elle_ qui portait _son_ enfant.

« Remus ? L'appela-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Nous sommes arrivés, ajouta Euphémia en croisant son regard ambré. On se retrouve ce soir, dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

\- Oui, tu es certaine de vouloir encore travailler ? Je veux dire, avec la gro…

 _\- Remus_ , ce n'est pas une maladie, je vais bien, rassure-toi, lui souffla-t-elle amoureusement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu as tes cours à préparer pour la rentrée, alors profite en, parce qu'une fois que je serais rentrée à la maison, tu n'auras plus une seconde à _toi_ , ajouta-t-elle d'humeur taquine et coquine.

\- Vous aurez ma peau Miss Smith _,_ rigola-t-il contre ses lèvres. Euphémia ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils face à son ton grave.

\- Je… »

 _« Je voudrais qu'on parle de notre enfant, ce soir… »._

C'est ce qu'il aimerait lui dire, c'est ce dont il aimerait parler avec elle. Malheureusement les mots ne vinrent pas, et à la place, il prononça un « _Je t'aime_ » avant de s'en aller et de laisser une Euphie quelque peu perdue. Elle soupira profondément avant de rentrer dans la librairie afin d'y entamer son travail de la journée. Néanmoins la matinée ne lui parue jamais aussi longue, pourtant ce n'était pas les clients qui manquaient, surtout avec la rentrée qui s'annonçait.

Non, le problème était qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver Remus à cause de ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle savait ou plutôt, se doutait de quoi il avait voulu lui parler. Inconsciemment, elle porta une main sur son ventre tout en se regardant. Elle savait que Remus était quelque peu réticent face à cette grossesse plus qu'inattendue. Elle savait ces angoisses liaient à son statut de Lycan, elle pouvait les comprendre, néanmoins pouvait-elle pour autant renoncer à cette vie qui grandissait en elle ?

Le Médicomage leur avait déclaré que s'ils souhaitaient procéder à un avortement, le plus rapidement serait le mieux, étant déjà à un mois de grossesse révolue. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'on vienne à le lui retirer, elle aurait comme la sensation de se sentir vide.

Comme lors de la mort de ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas envie de tuer cette vie qui était en train de naître.

Elle voulait voir le visage de cet enfant, son caractère, sa personnalité, le connaître et pouvoir l'aimer. Elle savait que Remus ferait un père exceptionnel, il suffisait de le voir en compagnie d'Harry et la pédagogie qu'il avait avec ses élèves.

Elle se moquait d'avoir un deuxième loup-garou dans son foyer où plutôt _sa famille_.

D'autant plus, que rien n'était sûr, il y avait aussi une chance que l'enfant prenne de ces gênes à elle. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait au moins s'accorder ce rêve.

Ils avaient vécu bien pires et ils étaient là, debout, vivants et qui sait, prochainement parents ?

Alors qu'elle prit une pile de livre et qu'elle se retourna, elle tamponna violemment une personne sur son chemin qui la fit tomber en arrière. Euphémia grimaça légèrement en sentant son bassin cogner contre une bibliothèque tandis qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre-mille

« Je suis désolé Euphie, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça devrait aller Sirius, dit-elle en attrapant sa main pour s'aider à se relever. Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le lieu prédestiné à te rencontrer, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, puisque tu t'y trouves, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur tandis que la concernée leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en soupirant.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, ajouta Euphémia en ramassant ses livres.

\- Quoi donc ? feignit-il en l'aidant.

\- De charmer, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Cela fait partit de mon charme, répliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

\- Irrécupérable, épuisant, énuméra la jeune femme désespérée par le comportement enfantin de Sirius. Tu m'étonnes qu'à Poudlard, les professeurs étaient tournés en bourrique…

\- Pas seulement en bourrique, renchérit-il en lui tendant le dernier livre de sa pile. Tu sembles en pleine forme, remarqua Sirius en la détaillant.

\- Toi aussi, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Je reviens de chez Gringott et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te voir, expliqua tout simplement Black en haussant des épaules tout en regardant autour de lui. Après tout, nous nous ne sommes pas revus depuis le repas chez James et Remus semble être en mode silence radio, du coup, je viens prendre des nouvelles en direct…

\- Oh, souffla Euphémia en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique pour y déposer magiquement sa pile de livre qu'elle entreprit de redistribuer sur leur étagère. Nous allons bien, Remus est juste un peu… »

Un peu quoi ? Sonné ? Bouleversé ? Inquiet ? Que devait-elle lui dire ? Personne n'était encore au courant pour sa grossesse et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir insisté auprès de Remus pour qu'ils en parlent aux autres. Seulement, il refusait et aux yeux d'Euphémia c'était une erreur, ils le connaissaient tous depuis son entrée à Poudlard et liés comme des frères. Sirius et James seraient sans doute les personnes les plus à même pour le rassurer et le conseiller…

« Un peu quoi ? reprit Sirius en la fixant face son silence.

\- Je, je, crois-tu que c'est possible que nous prenions une pause à la terrasse de Florian ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander cela, mais à ton patron, rigola Padfoot avant de reprendre son sérieux devant le désarroi d'Euphémia. Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dit pas qu'il recommence avec son petit problème de poil, lui chuchota Sirius.

\- Eh bien, oui et non, disons que, que d'ici quelques mois une deuxième boule de poils pourrait voir le jour…annonça –t-elle en tentant un regard vers Black qui semblait enregistrer ses propos.

\- Va demander une pause à ton patron, je t'attends chez Florian, répondit simplement Sirius en partant devant. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre Sirius après que son patron lui ait accordé sa pause déjeuné étant bientôt l'heure de fermer la boutique pour le repas du midi. Euphémia prit place sur une chaise et elle sentit clairement le regard perçant de Black en train de la scruter. Elle ne lui aurait rien dit, qu'il n'y aurait vu que du feu, à dire vrai, hormis sa poitrine qui semblait un peu plus volumineuse, physiquement rien ne disait qu'elle était enceinte.

 _Enceinte de Remus._

Il comprenait un peu mieux le silence de son meilleur ami qui avait du se mortifier sur place à l'annonce de cette grossesse. Il savait par avance que si Euphémia lui avait demandé à le voir en privé, c'était sans aucun doute pour avoir son aide et des conseils.

« Comment a-t-il réagit ? demanda Sirius en fixant la jeune femme qui se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ni mal, ni bien, il parait comme absent, comme…

\- Sous le choc? Compléta Black en soupirant.

\- En quelque sorte oui, approuva-t-elle en hochant de la tête. Sirius, est-ce imprudent de vouloir penser et souhaiter le mettre au monde ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, suspendu aux lèvres de son ami.

\- Tu connais le risque, je suppose que Remus t'en a informé…

\- Ainsi que le Médicomage que nous avons rencontré, l'informa-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Je sais tout cela, mais sincèrement, vouloir le condamner avant même que cet enfant ne soit né, je…suis-je folle de rêver à cette famille, à trois ?

\- Je…Ecoute Euphémia, entreprit Sirius en lui prenant ses mains. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de famille, comme tu le sais, personnellement mon unique famille se résume à vous, confia Black en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Souhaiter cet enfant, le voir pousser son premier cri et le regarder grandir, n'est pas un crime Euphie même s'il doit être un Lycan, chuchota-t-il en faisant attention au monde autour d'eux. Remus a toujours été complexé par sa nature, lui expliqua-t-il calmement. Il croyait ne pas mériter l'amour d'une femme alors imagine l'idée d'être père… Aujourd'hui, il lui arrive tout cela, il t'a toi et sans doute avait-il déjà quelques difficultés à le réaliser, alors apprendre qu'il risque de devenir père a du le bouleversé au plus haut point, Remus est ainsi, tu ne le changeras pas…

\- Je ne veux pas le changer, je l'aime ainsi, c'est juste que…j'ai peur qu'il ne me demande d'avorter Sirius et je ne suis pas certaine que je réussirais à l'accepter bien gentiment, ce bébé, peu importe ce qu'il sera, je le veux, décréta-t-elle déterminée.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant des mains, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment ? émit-elle surprise de sa réaction.

\- Eh bien oui, tu lui dis la même chose qu'à moi, pourquoi compliquer les choses ?

\- Mais, mais, s'il s'entête à…

\- Euphémia, il t'aime, la coupa Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'essaiera pas de te convaincre de ne pas garder le bébé mais si tu es suffisamment sûr de toi, il finira par t'écouter, à toi de le convaincre qu'il ferait un père formidable, et si vraiment il continue d'être borné, James et moi-même interviendront et compte aussi sur Lily pour lui tirer les oreilles, rigola Padfoot en arrachant un sourire chez la jeune fille.

\- Merci pour ton écoute Sirius, j'y arriverais, je t'en fais la promesse, assura-t-elle plus que jamais motivée à convaincre Remus de garder l'enfant. »

C'était à elle de trouver les mots pour le rassurer et le convaincre d'assumer cette grossesse. Elle ne regrettait pas d'en avoir discuté avec Sirius, cela l'avait rendu plus confiante en ce qu'elle désirait faire. Quand Black vint à quitter Euphémia, il lui déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux tout en lui soufflant un dernier « _courage_ », lui rappelant qu'elle était une Gryffondor. Cependant, certaines choses étaient plus facile à dire qu'à faire et quand vint enfin le moment de rentrer à la maison, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude de ne pas réussir lui retournèrent l'estomac.

Le repas se déroula dans la sérénité habituelle, les fenêtres de la maison étaient grandes ouvertes en raison des températures estivales tandis qu'une petite brise venait faire voler les rideaux et rafraîchir l'air de la maison. Elle finissait de nettoyer et ranger la cuisine alors que Remus était sortit dehors prendre l'air, réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet avec Euphémia.

Il ne souhaitait pas la blesser en outre mesure et ni la faire pleurer, mais il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la venue de cet enfant était juste impossible. Ils ne pouvaient se reposer sur le fait qu'il y avait une chance infime que le bébé puisse hériter des gênes d'Euphémia.

C'était un pari risqué auquel il ne souhaitait pas prendre part.

Il sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que le corps chaud d'Euphémia vint se coller contre lui, son menton reposant sur le haut de son épaule droite. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se laissant bercer dans la douceur de ses bras avant d'entendre sa voix contre son oreille :

« Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, il n'y a un pas un nuage pour venir l'obscurcir…

\- C'est vrai, on peut y voir toutes les constellations…Mia, entama-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, nous devons parler…

\- Je sais, confia-t-elle en se reculant légèrement. Cela concerne l'avenir de cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Il n'en a aucun et tu le sais très bien, répondit calmement Remus en l'observant l'âme en peine. Cet enfant ne peut voir la lumière du jour…

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Parce que tu es un loup-garou et que tu juges qu'il sera inapte à le vivre _lui aussi_ ?

\- On ne le vit pas _Euphémia_ ! s'exclama Lupin en sentant la colère monter en lui. On le subit ! Chaque jour de ma vie depuis que je suis devenue ce monstre, je l'ais subi ! Les regards, l'éloignement, la pitié, la douleur des transformations ! Comment crois-tu qu'un bébé pourra arriver à survivre à sa première pleine lune ? COMMENT ? »

La concernée déglutit passablement à la simple pensée de perdre l'enfant lors de sa première lune. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce fait inévitable, s'il était un Lycan. Non, non, elle se refusait de spéculer, il y avait aussi une chance pour qu'il soit le plus humain possible ! Ils devaient aussi croire en cette possibilité !

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Remus ! Mais il peut aussi être tout à fait humain ! Nous sommes ces parents et nous serons là pour _lui_ ! décréta la jeune femme avec vigueur.

\- Cela ne suffit pas ! Nous ne pourrons pas le protéger continuellement ! Même si, par miracle, cet enfant survit à sa première lune, il y aura encore le problème de sa scolarisation puis de ces interrogations face aux regards des autres, lui apprendre à mentir, à grandir dans une société ou l'on hait les loups-garous !

\- C'est faux Remus ! trancha-t-elle plus que jamais déterminée. Nous pouvons aussi lui apprendre qu'il peut se faire aimer par des sorciers et sorcières ! Tu oublies James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, ils t'ont toujours soutenu, aimés ! Ils t'ont prouvé à maintes reprises que tu pouvais être aimé pour ce que tu étais ! Dumbledore t'a fait confiance en te laissant être scolarisé à Poudlard et en te donnant le poste actuel de Professeur ! Nous aurons aussi son soutien ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Cet enfant ne sera jamais seul Remus ! _Jamais_! dit-elle avec une abnégation sans faille en l'affrontant du regard. »

La gorge sèche et nouée, les poings serrés, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle paraissait décidée, quoi qu'il lui dise. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas entièrement tord, il devait le lui reconnaître, seulement il craignait que tout cela ne suffise pas. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son enfant s'il venait à échouer. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la souffrance dans ses yeux par sa seule et unique faute.

« Remus, souffla Euphémia en posant une main sur son visage. Je veux croire en l'avenir de cet enfant, je veux y croire et y rêver avec _toi_ …

\- Si nous venons à échouer, si cet enfant finit par nous reprocher un jour de l'avoir mis au monde, qu'est-ce…

\- Nous n'échouerons pas Remus, lui certifia-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu feras un père exceptionnel et cet enfant sera fier de t'avoir en tant que père, même si tu es un loup-garou, chuchota Euphie. Il est le fruit de notre amour, je ne peux pas penser une seule seconde à le tuer, se serait comme tuer l'amour qu'on se voue Remus…

\- Te rends-tu compte que nous pouvons aussi le perdre à sa première pleine lune ? lui rappela-t-il en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Supporteras-tu cela ? Supporteras-tu la douleur de le perdre après l'avoir vu et touché ?

\- Tu seras là, murmura-t-elle la voix étranglée.

\- Bien sûr, comme toujours, je serais toujours là pour _toi_ , dit-il avec douceur.

\- Je le serais aussi, souffla-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. Je veux le voir naître avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliques, nous serons ensemble, je veux rêver et croire aux miracles, conclut-elle en encerclant son cou avec ces mains. »

Elle happa ses lèvres dans un doux baiser sous le ciel étoilé en ce mois d'Août.

Elle se moquait des regards, des jugements, de la crainte que pouvait ressentir les sorciers vis-à-vis des Loups-Garous. Si cet enfant venait à naître Lycan, elle serait là pour le lui apprendre, elle se savait assez bien entourée pour que leur enfant grandisse dans de bonnes conditions.

Elle voulait faire le bonheur de Remus.

Elle voulait le voir père, elle voulait construire une famille avec _lui_.

Elle voulait concevoir l'avenir avec _lui_.

Elle voulait voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

Elle voulait éliminer cette peur qui le tiraillait de part en part.

Elle sentit alors la main de Remus se mêler dans ses cheveux pour mieux la rapprocher et approfondir le baiser. Peu à peu il l'emmena vers d'autres horizons pour lui montrer d'autres étoiles, lui faisant oublier leur dispute.

« Je t'aime Remus Lupin, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes dans une lenteur affligeante. »

Et à cet instant, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, la terre s'arrêter de tourner, Remus se sentit transporté d'une joie incommensurable. Quelque part, tout au fond de son cœur, même si la crainte des jours à venir se faisait ressentir, il avait hâte de connaître l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de celle qu'il aimait, et cela plus que tout au monde…

 _Ensemble_ , ils affronteraient l'avenir.

 _Ensemble_ , ils aimeraient cet enfant.

Ensemble, et ce, jusqu'à leur mort…


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Noël 1982._

Ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis en ce jour de fête dans le petit cottage de Remus et Euphémia. Cette année, le sapin trônait au milieu de leur salon avec divers cadeaux à son pied tandis que le petit Harry tournait joyeusement autour.

Le repas venait de se terminer dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily qui observait tendrement Remus et Euphémia. Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé tandis que Sirius leur parlait de son nouveau et premier travail l'ouverture de son propre magasin de farces et attrapes.

En effet, Padfoot s'était enfin décidé à cesser son année sabbatique et de vivre de ses rentes, ayant la sublime idée d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Etonnamment, ou pas, sa boutique fonctionnait à merveille et il fallait dire qu'avec les idées combinées de James et Remus, il ne manquait pas d'invention en tout genre.

En plus de cela, Black se faisait plaisir de rendre visite à son amie Euphémia, n'étant pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Remus devait avouer se sentir rassurer que son ami puisse veiller sur elle, n'étant pas en capacité de le faire avec son poste de Professeur à Poudlard.

Elle finissait gentiment son sixième mois de grossesse et pour l'instant tout se déroulait à merveille puisqu'ils avaient finalement appris que l'enfant ne serait pas un lycanthrope pour la plus grande joie de Remus. Ils pouvaient ainsi aborder les mois à venir plus sereinement et commencer à faire la chambre du bébé dans des tons neutres puisqu'ils n'en connaissaient toujours pas le sexe.

Dire qu'il était heureux était bien trop faible face au bonheur qui le consumait.

Il allait être père de la femme qu'il aimait, l'enfant serait tout à fait normal sans avoir hérité de ces gênes. Il pouvait aussi dire qu'Euphémia rayonnait comme le soleil en plein jour, les cauchemars se faisant moindres, voir très rares et la potion de Lily avec Severus, l'avait énormément aidé à aller de l'avant.

Tout allait pour le mieux et même les quelques attaques des Mangemorts ne pouvaient rompre cette tranquillité relativement bien accueillie par tous après tant d'épreuves.

Finalement, Lily pouvait être satisfaite, elle avait réussit et bien au délai de ses espérances. Savoir que ces amis allaient devenir parents à leur tour, ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse, elle sentit alors les bras de James l'enlacer tendrement, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Si l'on m'avait dit l'année dernière que ton plan réussirait, souffla James dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer un Potter, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit avant de me conquérir ? rétorqua-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre son mari.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, confia son mari en riant. J'aime à voir Remus aussi heureux avec Euphémia, ils font un couple magnifique, révéla James en observant son fils attraper la jambe de son parrain pour lui demander d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tu risques de t'ennuyer cette année, lui fit remarquer d'un ton taquin.

\- Absolument pas ! décréta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Vois-tu, ma réussite avec Remus me fait dire que je devrais aussi m'occuper de l'un de nos meilleurs amis…sous entendit-elle. »

James observa Lily puis la personne qu'elle fixait et dont elle parlait…

« Oh ! Non, non, non ! Cette fois-ci je ne m'en mêle pas ! Paniqua son mari en comprenant où voulait en venir sa femme.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu es le mieux placé pour….

\- On parle de Sirius _là_ ! chuchota James en lançant un regard vers le concerné qui ne se doutait de rien.

\- Et alors ? Se trouver une femme lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Il a ouvert ce commerce sur le chemin de traverse, c'est qu'il murit et devient responsable, lui signala-t-elle en se retournant vers un Sirius qui venait de se transformer en chien pour lécher Harry. »

Elle rencontra alors le regard malicieux de James puis déclara :

« D'accord, pour le côté mâture, on repassera, mais justement se trouver une femme, lui mettrait un peu plus de plomb dans la tête et il serait moins chien fou-fou !

\- Tu ne pourras jamais trouver une femme à Sirius ! Il est trop charmeur avec elles, la pauvre ne pourra jamais supporter de le voir draguer tout ce qui bouge !

\- Sauf s'il tombe amoureux, renchérit Lily avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Sirius, amoureux ? J'aimerais bien voir _ça_ ! déclara James en croisant les bras sceptique.

\- Marché conclu ! dit-elle en claquant des mains sous l'air effrayé de son mari par la décision prise de Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez dans votre coin ? leur demanda Remus en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh rien, on…

\- On échafaude un plan en perspective pour trouver une charmante jeune femme à Sirius, dévoila Lily pas peu fière d'elle.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Remus, ça lui passera et…

\- Ah oui ? Excellent ! Dis-moi tout, je me ferais un plaisir d'y participer, après tout, lui ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire, à charge de revanche, répondit Lupin avec un petit sourire en coin. »

James se frappa alors le front avec sa main droite, il avait atterrit dans une dimension parallèle, ce n'était pas possible ! Lily et Remus associés pour trouver une femme à Sirius !

Que Merlin leur vienne en aide !

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous aura bien divertit ? Que vous avez apprécié notre petite Euphie et son histoire avec Remus ?**

 **Se fut un peu sombre par moment mais, je finis avec une touche d'humour, enfin j'espère...**

 **Il y aura-t-il une suite ? Personnellement, j'en ai terriblement envie, mais cela dépend aussi de vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires.**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes deux fanfictions en cours O'Children (Sirius/OC) et The Hand Of Time (Sirius/Hermione).**

 **Encore merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires qui m'encourage à écrire.**

 **Merci.**

 **Lia-Sail.**


End file.
